Could we be together?
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Maddie McCall found out her brother is a werewolf,she took the news rather well,ever since then he has been overprotective of her.He finds out Derek hale takes a interest in her.He make sure nothing happens between Maddie and the Alpha.Will he ever let them be together?Read and Find out.Partnered with carly513 Rated t for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: I got another idea for another story which revolves around season two. I hope you like it. I am starting this story with chapter one was my idea but she wrote it.

Important info:

Maddie is already friends with Scott, Stiles, Allison.

Lydia is back to normal.

Maddie knows about Allison's family and she knows about werewolves.

Chapter 1: The Party

(Maddie's point of view)

Life has been weird since I found out about werewolves because of my brother Scott. This was about a month ago. My brother Scott is a werewolf. Scott is always calling me hiss baby sister that he needs to protect and it really got worse over the past few months, I think it is because of the wolf thing.

Scott got mad at me one night because I beat him in some video game and went all wolf on me. To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the century. I just stood there while Scott was growling at me. I was unable to move. I remember tons of thoughts going through my head. WAs I going crazy? Was I dreaming?

Finally after about eight minutes, he changed back to normal. I was still in shock at I watched his body change back into my brother's. I really couldn't tell how long I stood there. I mean how would you feel if your brother, your own flesh and blood attacked you? Well it was pretty damn scary.

When I came back to earth he explained everything. He explained how an alpha bit him and how he later killed said alpha. He also told me that Stiles, one of mine and his best friends who I met in first grade when Scott met him and his girlfriend Allison also knew.

Allison moved at the beginning of the school year. At first I didn't really like her that much because she seemed like a stuck up ** because she hung out with Lydia and Jackson, and I thought that I was losing my brother because he only ever wanted to spend time with Allison. But after a while I warmed up to her. We started hanging out and I found out she wasn't so bad. I also found out that Lydia wasn't so bad either.

Lydia and I talked sometimes and we hung out but we mainly just talked about boys and she was pretty cool. Jackson, her boyfriend was really nice and cool too.

So anyway back to Scott being a werewolf. I also found out that he can lose control on a full moon and that's why he got so mad over something as stupid as a video game. I also found out that there were more wolves. Including Derek, who became the alpha after the old one, was killed. Derek had turned Erika, and Isaac and he wanted Scott to join him.

I met Derek a few times and I had to admit he was really hot. Scott really didn't want me talking to him because he was apparently extremely dangerous. I hated him for that because I can take care of myself. But every time I looked into his eyes I felt myself drawn to him and I didn't know why.

I should probably tell you about myself. Well my name is Maddie McCall. I have brown hair, green eyes and I am 5 foot 3. I am thin and have been told that I have some killer curves. I have the best brother ever. That's pretty much it.

Now here I am sitting in my room getting ready for Lydia's party that she is throwing for the Lacrosse team, which Scott and Stiles were on, because they had won their game 10-4 tonight.

I stared into my closet trying to decide what to wear. I decided on my black mini dress with a pair of silver heels and a silver necklace. (photo link: )

I straightened then curled my hair. I was almost done when my phone buzzed, letting me know that I have a text message. It was from Allison. It said,

Hey Maddie. Just letting you know that I'm picking you up in 30 min. And I have to swing by and get Stiles.

I texted back saying,

Ok cool. I am almost done getting ready. BTW why are we picking up Stiles?

I did one more curl and my phone lit up again,

Because his breaks went out

Wow that sucks. Cars are freaking expensive to fix. I texted Allison a reply telling her that I will see her in a half hour.

I put my phone in my Louis Vanton bag. I went to grab my makeup bag and put on light foundation, some eyeliner, white eye shadow and lots of mascara which made my eye lashes look so long. I looked in the mirror and was satisfied with how I looked. And I had to admit, I looked pretty hot.

I went downstairs because Allison was going to be here soon. I was met by Scott.

"Go upstairs and change." He said. I took that as a complement because it meant that I looked hot and he didn't want guys to look at me. I just shook my head and smiled.

I heard a horn honk outside just as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Mom wasn't home because she was at work.

I took one last look in the mirror by the door and I went out and got into the front passenger side of Allison's car. "Hey. You look nice." Allison said at I got into the car. Scott slid into the back.

"Thanks. I love your outfit too." I said back. She was wearing a blue skirt with a brown belt and a white shirt tucked into the skirt.

We drove to Stiles' house and honked. He was out a few seconds later. He slid into the back seat with Scott.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Stiles asked.

"We didn't take that long." I said. He left it at that.

Allison started the car and we drove to Lydia's house. When we got there, we all got out and made our way to the door. Lydia opened the door to greet up. "Hey guys. Maddie, I love your dress."

"Thanks, I love yours too." I said. We walked out to the back yard where the party was, and it was in full swing.

Scott and Allison went off somewhere to make out or have sex or something; I didn't really want to know.

I've only been here for like ten minutes and I was kind of bored. No one ever asked me to the party which was kind of a bummer. I don't really like anyone at this school so I have no one to dance with. I guess I could dance with Danny, he is my gay friend, or I could dance with Stiles. I think he has a thing for me, but he isn't really my type. And my brother would probably kill him if he dated me.

I spotted Danny walking towards me. "Hey Maddie, how have you been?"

"Good." I replied. "Did you come here with any one?"

"Yeah his name is Jack." Danny answered.

"You must really like him." I said smiling.

"Yeah we have been dating for two months." He exclaimed happily.

While he kept talking about Jack, I let my eyes wander to see who all came. Across the yard I saw the one and only Derek Hale, the alpha wolf in Beacon Hills. He was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. He was looking right at me and I couldn't look away.

"Maddie? Hello? Are you still with me?" Danny said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh yeah sorry I kind of zoned out for a minute there." I apologized. I glanced over to where Derek was and he was gone. "Well I'm going to go and find Scott." I told Danny. He nodded and I walked over towards them.

"Where did you go?" Allison asked as I approached them.

"I was talking to Danny. And guess who I saw." I said.

"Who?" Stiles asked.

"Derek. And he was looking at me the whole time and them he just disappeared." I said.

Scott looked mad that Derek was here. Like I said, he was way to overprotective.

"Why is he here?" Scott asked. He was clearly mad.

"I'm not sure but I don't see him anymore so you can calm down." I said.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want anyone to hurt my baby sister." He said putting his arm around my shoulders in a brotherly way.

"I'm not a baby." I mumbled. But with him being a werewolf and his stupid werewolf hearing, he heard me and chuckled. I glared at him, which only made him laugh harder.

"Well It's a party so let's dance." Allison said, taking Scott's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

Stiles and I were the only ones left. "Wanna dance?" I asked him.

"Sure" He said.

We walked to the dance floor and danced to "Last Friday Night" By Katy Perry.

"Sure" He said.  
We walked to the dance floor and danced to "Last Friday Night" By Katy Perry. I looked at stiles and notices that he was blushing. It was kind of cute in a funny kind of way.

"Stiles, why are you blushing?" I asked.

"There's a slow song coming on. Do you still want to dance?" He asked shyly.

"sure" I said.

We started slow dancing to "I wish" by One Direction. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Derek standing looking at us. His eyes were red and he was breathing really heavy like he was mad. I decided to ignore him and go back to dancing.

After the song was over we hung out for a little bit. I looked at my phone and noticed that it was midnight. I and Scott had to get home.

I found Scott and Allison making out and told them that we had to go home. He followed me reluctantly. We said goodbye to Lydia and Jackson and we all headed out to the car. I didn't say anything about Derek. I didn't want Scott being even madder.

Allison dropped off me and Scott. I went straight to my room and put on one of Scott's old t-shirts, which was huge on me and crawled into bed.

I let my mind drift to Derek. Why did he look so mad when I was dancing with Stiles? He couldn't like me could he? Why would he I am 17 years old and he is 22 years old. But I can't help thinking that maybe he could like me. And that gave me a glimmer of hope. With that last thought, I fell asleep and dreamed about Derek.

to be continued.

Hope u like this.

Thanks

Samilynn23 and Carly513


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews and we are very happy that you like this story and we hope that you keep reading and keep reviewing and tell your friends about the story. Enjoy chapter two and don't forget to review

Thanks,

SamiLynn23 and Carly513

Chapter 2

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I groaned and punched the stupid device. It didn't stop beeping. I groaned again and opened my eyes and shut of the stupid alarm clock. Here's the thing about me once I get open my eyes, I can't go back to sleep. And once I fall asleep, I am out, if it wasn't for me breathing my family would probably think I had died every time they saw me sleeping.

I dragged my ** out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. I let it fall in natural waves, not feeling up to doing anything with it today. I made my way to my closet in my pink silk robe with only a bra and underwear on underneath. I browsed around my closet and found the perfect outfit for school. (Outfit link: /clothing/jeans/the-vs-pencil-jean?ProductID=6813&CatalogueType=OLS) I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a gray loose fitting top that I scrunched up to show a sliver of skin. I looked in the mirror. I looked hot. It was cute and sexy, but has modesty to it.

I applied some eyeliner, mascara, and some lip gloss and ran down the stairs. Scott was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup." I answered. We walked out to Scott's car. Scott always gets everything, but because he is seven minutes and 43 seconds older. God it makes me so mad. But whatever. I can deal with it.

We made it to school and walked over to stiles.

"Hey man, so we going to find him today?" Stiles said to Scott, probably not seeing me.

"Shut up man." Scott said while glancing at me.

"What are you guys doing after school today?" I asked.

"Nothing" They both said at the same time. I decided to ignore it; it was probably just guy stuff.

Scott and Stiles went to their first class, saying that they were going to see me at lunch.

The first half of the day went by without any problems. I walked into the lunch room and spotted Scott and Stiles at one of the lunch tables. I walked over to them and picked up part of their conversation. I walked slower and listened hoping Scott wouldn't hear me.

Stiles pointed to an empty table across from them and said, "See that?"

"What, it's an empty table?" Scott said back.

"Yeah but whose empty table?"

Scott sat and thought for a minute. Suddenly he said, "Boyd."

"Yeah."Stiles said.

"I'll go to the ice rink and see if he's there. And if he's not at home you call me. Got it?" Scott said.

"Its just, maybe we should let him. Boyd. You know man. I mean you said Derek's giving him a choice right?" Stiles suggested.

What were they talking about? I knew that they wouldn't tell me even if I asked. I decided that I would find out by myself. I will follow Scott to the ice rink and see why he is going there. It's probably nothing but I am curious and curiosity gets the best of me.

I decided to go and find Allison and sit with her for lunch. I found her and we talked about random stuff. A couple minutes later Lydia and Jackson joined us and we struck up a conversation with them. Before I knew it, lunch was over.

The rest of the day went by just fine, except for this paper that I had to write for English. That would take me a long time. I decided that I would do it before I followed Scott to the ice rink. Hopefully he went later at night because I needed couple hours to get my paper done.

After school, I met Scott by his car and we drove home. When we got home we both went to our rooms. I started working on my report and I kept my ears open just in case Scott left.

After about two hours I finished my report and was pretty proud of the work that I did. I was starting to get hungry so I went downstairs to start on dinner. I made some chicken and mashed potatoes for me and Scott and some that I could put in the fridge for my mom when she got home from work.

I got out two plates and served some food for me and Scott.

I called Scott downstairs telling him that I made dinner. But with his werewolf hearing and smelling, I'm pretty sure that he knew that I was making dinner.

I heard him coming downstairs and I sat down.

"Looks good Maddie." Scott commented.

"Thanks." I said.

We ate in a peaceful silence. Scott finished his food fast and told me that he was going to hang out with Stiles. I knew he meant that he was going to go to the ice rink for whatever reason. So I said okay and told him that I was going to put leftovers in the fridge for mom, then watch a movie from Netflix, and go to bed. He said okay and grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

I quickly put away leftovers and ran to mom's car that she left at home because she got a ride from one of the other nurses that she worked with.

I drove to the ice rink slowly because I didn't want Scott to catch me following him.

I pulled into the parking lot and spotted Scott's car. I parked into a spot away from his car and stepped out.

The wind was cold and the temperature was low. Crap. Why didn't I bring a jacket? I was still wearing my clothes from school and my shirt wasn't that thick. And my shirt still left park of my stomach exposed which only made me even colder. But at least I was wearing skinny jeans and not a skirt or shorts so at least my legs were somewhat warm.

I walked up to the entrance of the ice rink and carefully opened the door. I went up to the glass and saw Scott trying to get Boyd's attention.

"Boyd, come on, I just want to talk." Scott said to him. Boyd was sitting on the ice cleaning thing, cleaning the ice.

"Hey come on Boyd please." Scott said again. Boyd glanced at him then looked away.

Scott walked closer to Boyd. "Did Derek tell you everything?" Scott asked. "And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons, I mean everything." Why was

Scott talking about Derek? And the full moon? Did Derek change Boyd?

I was brought out of my thoughts but a voice coming out from behind me. "You know, it's not nice to eavesdrop on people's conversations." I knew that voice anywhere. The sexy deep voice of the man that appears in my dreams almost every night. Derek. I turned around and looked at him.

"Geez. What the hell are you doing here? And would you mind not sneaking up on me? You almost gave me a freaking heart attack." I said.

He arched a brow and smirked at me.

"I could ask you the same question." He said.

"Well I asked you first." I said in a snobby voice sounding like an angry kindergartener.

"Real mature." He said. I ignored the comment. "So what are you really doing here?"

"I just wanted to see what my brother was up to." I said.

Derek walked closer to me. I stepped back with every step that he took. Soon my back hit the glass, but he kept walking towards me. Once he got to me, he put his hands on either side of me, blocking any way to escape. He seemed to like that I wouldn't be able to go anywhere even if I tried.

"You know, you shouldn't be out at night. A poor little defenseless girl like you. There are a lot of bad things out there that could just grab you and there would be nothing you could do about it." He said. His voice was menacing and almost threatening which sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm not scared of you and I can take care of myself." I said, trying to act brave. But I knew it came out weak.

"Really?" He said amused. "Because right now I have you trapped. And there is nothing you can do about it." His hand grazed the skin that was exposed on my stomach.

His hand was so warm and it made me want his hands all over me.

How warm his hand was made me realized how cold I really was. I shivered and tried to rub my arms to create frictio

32mins ago

How warm his hand was made me realized how cold I really was. I shivered and tried to rub my arms to create friction.

"Cold?" He asked. It sounded like he really cared.

"Yeah kind of. I forgot to grab a jacket." I said.

"Here take mine." He said. Before I could protest he had his jacket off and put it around me. I wrapped it around myself and managed to slip out of his arms. How? I don't know, but I was feeling pretty smug about it.

"See. I can get out. I'm not really the defenseless little girl." I said.

Derek just rolled his eyes. I think he let me out, but whatever.

Just then I heard Scott and Boyd's conversation.

"He told me about the hunters." Boyd said.

"And that's not enough for you to say no. Whatever you want, there are other ways to get it." Scott told Boyd.

"I just not eat lunch alone every day."

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott said.

"That really hurts Scott." I heard Derek's voice and noticed he wasn't by me anymore. He was out on the ice. And Erika and Isaac were with him too.

Scott and Boyd both looked at them.

"If you're going to review me. At least take a consensus." Derek said gesturing to Erika and Isaac. "Erika, how's life been for you since we met?" He said, never breaking eye contact with Scott.

Erika took a minute to think and finally said, "Hmm. In a word, transformative." Then she growled at Scott.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well I'm little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." Isaac said.

"Wait, this isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott said. Wait fighting? No I don't want to watch them fight. What if Derek gets hurt? What if Scott gets hurt? Oh my god. I can't lose my brother. I have to stop this.

"Then go home Scott." Derek said.

Scott shifted into a wolf just as Erika and Isaac started coming towards him. "I meant for them." Scott growled. I realized if I was going to stop this, this was my last chance.

I walked out the door and onto the ice. The door slammed and everyone turned to me. Scott shifted back into his human form.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I was worried about you and I heard you talking about being here, and I was worried about my big bro. And apparently I was right to be worried." I said.

"Maddie, go home." Scott said. I could see that he was trying to contain his temper.

Before I knew what was going on, Isaac and Erika attacked Scott. Scott changed into a wolf just in time and started fighting him. Scott threw Isaac off of him and was now fighting Erika. Isaac got up and ran towards Scott. I couldn't look anymore. I could see the tears forming in my eyes with worry for my brother's life. One tear escaped my eye and cascaded down my cheek.

I didn't know Derek came over to me until I felt his fingers wiping away my tears. I looked up into his eyes and I saw something that I had never seen before and I couldn't figure out what it was. Just as quick s it came; it was gone and was replaced with a harsh glare as Erika and Isaac were thrown down on the ground.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you, he's just adding to his power. It's all about him." Scott said. Could that really be true the person's eyes that I just looked into a few seconds ago were soft and caring, a side of Derek I'm sure that no one sees. But I know that side is deep down there. I just hope it resurfaces soon. "He makes it feel like he's giving you some kind of gift." Scott continued. "But all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs."

"It's true. It is about power." Derek said. He started walking towards Scott. I saw claws come out of his hand and his eyes change from the beautiful green that they are, to red. His head jerked back and forth and he turned into a werewolf.

"Derek stop." I yelled. He didn't make any move to stop or slow down. Derek please stop. "Derek please."

But he didn't stop, and I knew he wouldn't no matter how much I begged. Derek went up to Scott and Scott held his ground. Derek clawed at Scott swiping his claws across Scott's abdomen. He did it again with the other claws. Scott managed to elbow Derek in the face making him step back. I didn't want to watch anymore and I needed to stop Derek. My sister instincts were kicking in and I ran in front of Scott and faced Derek.

"Derek please stop." I said.

"Maddie move." Scott growled from behind me.

Derek didn't look like the Derek I knew. This Derek was a monster that I didn't expect to lift his hand and swipe his claws across my arm sending me flying across that ice. Scott was distracted by me that Derek pinned him to the ground. Scott spit out some blood and Derek put his foot on Scott's neck. He held it there for a few seconds then lifted it off. Scott coughed. Derek looked down at Scott then turned around and looked at me. Scott was clutching his side and Boyd jumped down off of the zambodi.

Scott looked up at Boyd and said, "Don't. You don't want to be like them."

"You're right." Boyd lifted up his shirt and showed Scott a bite mark. "I want to be like you." Boyd said. Boyd turned and walked away, following Erika and Isaac out of the ice rink. I looked up at my arm and saw the tree scratches that ripped through Derek's jacket and saw the blood coming out of my arm.

I looked up at Derek, who was now back to his human form, but not back to normal. He still held the evil glint in his eye that made him ten times scarier.

Derek kneeled down to my level on the ground and looked me in the eye. "Are you scared of me now?"

AN: So that's chapter 2. It was a really long chapter, way longer than the first. Hope you guys enjoyed it and are excited for chapter three.

Don't forget to review

Thanks,

Carly513 and SamiLynn23


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you guys for the reviews Carly and I really appreciate it. We hope you enjoy chapter three and don't forget to review and tell us what you think

Chapter 3

Scott and I just arrived home from the ice rink and I could tell that he was really pissed at me. He hardly looked at me the whole ride home and when he did it was always just a glare.

We walked into the house and I started walking to my room so I could take a look at my room when Scott said, "Where the hell do you think you're going? Come in the living room, I need to talk to you."

I sighed and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Scott didn't sit down, he just stood over me.

"Maddie I can't believe you followed me there. Look what happened. Your freaking arm is all scratched up. You were in danger. How the hell could you be so stupid?" Scott yelled at me. He looked like he was about to change and I prayed that he didn't. He took a few calming breaths and regained his control.

"I'm sorry." I said trying not to say anything that might get him mad again. "I was being my nosy self and I just wanted to see what you were up to. I didn't know that I was gonna get hurt and it was my fault that it happened." I explained.

"Are you seriously sticking up for him? Are you really trying to justify what he did to you?" Scott said getting mad again.

"Well it's true. It wouldn't have happened if I didn't try to stop him from attacking you. I was trying to protect you." I said on the verge of tears. Scott saw my tears and his eyes softened.

"I'm the one that is supposed to be protecting you. I want you to promise me that you will never go near him again." Scott said.

"I'm not promising anything." I said.

"Like hell you're not. You are not going to go near him." He said through clenched teeth. He took a deep breath and said, "Maddie, just please promise me."

"Scott, it's not your decision to make. I can be around him if I want." I yelled at him.

I ran to my room and locked the door. I heard Scott's footsteps after me and he tried opening the door. When he figured out it was locked he said, "Maddie, please unlock the door. I'm doing this for your own good." He said in a pleading voice.

I sighed and got up to unlock the door. I looked at Scott and said, "How would you like it if I made you stay away from Allison?" He didn't answer. "Exactly you wouldn't like it so don't be a hypocrite."

"It's different, for one, Allison and I are dating. And two, she is human." He said.

I knew he was right but it didn't mean that I liked it. But he is putting her in danger because her parents are hunters and they don't know that they are still dating.

"I know." I said defeated.

"Maddie, Derek is stronger than ever now and he is power hungry and we can't predict what he will do." Scott warned me.

"I know but I think that I can take care of myself." I said.

"Just stay away from him."Scott said.

"Fine." I said to appease him. I really didn't intend on staying away from him.

"Maddie, your arm is bleeding, let's get it cleaned." Scott said. I looked down at my arm and it was true, my arm was bleeding pretty badly. Me and Scott walked to the bathroom. I sat down on the side off the bathtub and Scott kneeled down beside me.

He carefully took off Derek's jacket which I just realized I was still wearing. "Why do you have Derek's jacket?" Scott asked.

"Before he went onto the ice, he saw me eavesdropping and I was cold so he gave me his jacket. It's so big deal." I said. Scott didn't say anything about it but I couldn't help to think how thoughtful that little favor was. The thought that he actually cared enough to give me his jacket gave me butterflies in my stomach.

I saw the peroxide in his hand and started to try to get out of his grip. I hated pain and I wasn't about of let him inflict it on me even if it was for my own health.

"Maddie, it's only going to hurt a little." He said.

I stopped struggling and waited. I felt him put it on my arm. "Only going to hurt for a minute, my ass." I said through clenched teeth. Soon the pain subsided and Scott put some Neosporin on my arm. I looked down at my arm and, for the first time, actually got a good look at it. I saw the three claw marks at the top of my arm going horizontally across my arm.

Scott wrapped it in gauze and told me to go to be. "Thanks." I said to Scott. Scott gave me a hug and said that I was welcome then went to his room. I grabbed Derek's jacket from off the bathroom floor. I looked at the torn black leather and sighed. The jacket looked expensive and he would probably want it back. I decided that I was going to give it back to Derek tomorrow.

I walked to my room and put on some sweat pants and a tank top and fell asleep.

Since it was Saturday, I slept in until about ten thirty. Wow I was tired. Nearly getting attacked by a werewolf can really take a lot out of you.

"Hey Maddie, I am going to go to work now. Just to let you know, I am going to be going to a nurse's conference in Chicago for a couple of weeks. The hospital is paying for it and it is a great opportunity that I get to go. I hope that you and Scott can handle everything okay." My mom explained. I knew this was coming because she did the same conference thing last year.

"I'm sure we will be fine mom." I said.

"I know you guys will. And make sure to keep your brother in line." My mom said laughing.

"Hey I heard that." Scott yelled from his room. My mom and I laughed. I gave her a one armed hug making sure that she didn't she my injured arm.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too Maddie." She said back.

Then she walked out of my room. I looked outside and saw Scott helping her put her bags in her car. Scott walked back inside and came into my room.

"I'm going to hang out with Allison all day then go to the game. You should just stay in bed today and rest your arm okay?" Scott said.

I nodded and got up to take a shower and take the gauze off my arm because it stopped bleeding. After I got out of the shower, I heard Scott say goodbye and tell me that he was going to be home late and to text stiles to see if he wanted to hang out. Then he left. I heard his car pull away and decided that I would go and bring Derek's jacket back. I texted stiles saying that we should hang out later.

I got changed into some skinny jeans and a tank top because my arm hurt when something touched it, even clothes. I grabbed Derek's jacket and walked out the front door.

I went out into the woods near my house and started walking towards where I knew the Hale house would be.

I was walking for about a half an hour when I saw the burned remains of the hale house come into sight. I walked towards it and saw the black camaro in front of the house.

If I could marry a car it would definitely be that one.

I walked up the stairs towards the door and knocked on it. The door wasn't completely closed so it swung open when I knocked.

"Derek?" I called out. No answer. "It's me Maddie."

Suddenly there was the gorgeous man known as Derek Hale in front of me. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a gray t-shirt.

I realized that I was staring up and down his body and he probably noticed. I looked at his face and he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" He said in a serious voice.

I held up his jacket and said, "I just came to bring this back just in case you still wanted it."

He took the jacket from me and looked at the three tears in the left arm. Then he looked at my arm and saw the scratches. I was kind of mad at him for scratching me but I didn't really show it.

"You have some bad scratched there." He said. Was he seriously joking about this?

"Yeah and they hurt like a bitch." I said.

"Poor baby." He said with a mocking pout.

He started walking towards me and

Yesterday, 7:07PM

He started walking towards me and I just walked back with every step he took.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

"I find that hard to believe after what you did last night." I countered.

"Well that wasn't entirely my fault. You should know better to step in front of a werewolf when he's attacking someone. Did you really think you were going to win that fight?" He said.

My back hit a wall and he stood a couple of feet away from me. Now that I think about it, it was kind of stupid to come to the middle of the forest to see a werewolf that injured me the night before all alone. Yeah great going Maddie, you really thought this one through.

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I just didn't want you to hurt Scott and my sister instincts kicked in." I admitted.

"Aww sweetie that's so cute. You want to protect your big brother against a werewolf." He walked close to me again, just as close as he was the other night at the ice rink.

He put his lips next to my ear and said, "You really don't have an ounce of self preservation in you do you? First you stand right in front of a werewolf that is ready to attack, and then the next day you come to the same werewolf's house, in the middle of the forest, all alone, with no one knowing that you're here." I realized how true his words are and my heartbeat sped up not only because of his words but because of how close he was to me.

"Like I said last night, I'm not scared of you." I said with as much firmness as I could muster up.

He chuckled. "Really? You're not scared at all?" His mouth went to the side of my neck and he grazed his teeth along my neck. I fought back the moan that threatened to escape. "I could rip your throat out right now with my teeth. I can hear your heart beat and how scared you are, and I can smell how turned on you are." I blushed because he was right. But can you blame me? I have an extremely hot guy pressed up against me; any girl would react the same way.

He pulled his head back to look at me. I couldn't resist, I had to kiss him. I had to feel his lips against mine. I pushed my head towards his and kissed him. He kissed back aggressively. His tongue slid into my mouth and explored. He was so dominate and I loved it. I pushed my body up against his and wrapped my arms around his head, ignoring the pain in my arm. I laced my hands in his hair and pushed is head closer to me.

His hands explored my body and rested on my **. He pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We came up for air and his lips went to my neck. He bit and sucked and probably left a mark on me. I moaned at the feeling and he seemed to like that. I put my lips against his neck and started sucking and biting, leaving my own mark. He growled and kissed me on the lips again.

When we came up for air he said, "We have to stop."

"What if I don't want to?" I countered running my hands down his amazingly muscled arms and back up to lace them around his neck.

"Because if we keep going, I'm not going to be able to stop." He said in a serious voice.

I knew that in the moment I never wanted him to stop I wanted to let him do whatever he wanted, but I knew that if I did, that I would regret it later.

I sighed and let my legs and arms drop from his body. "You should probably go." He said. I nodded and started walking to the door. "Oh and Maddie," I turned around, "You might want to cover that up before your brother sees it." He said pointing to my neck. I'm sure there was probably some big ** hickey there.

"I will be sure to do that." I said.

I looked back at him and noticed the bulge in his pants. I smirked knowing that I did that.

With one last look, I walked out the door.

AN: So that's chapter three, thanks for reading and don't forget to review and tell us what you think.

Thanks

SamiLynn23

And

Carly513


	4. Chapter 4

here is chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I got home I went to the bathroom and looked at my neck. Without a doubt there was a hickey. I grabbed some cover up and covered up the hickey until it was unnoticeable.

I texted stiles to come and get me so we could hang out. He said that that he was on him way.

I made myself a sandwich because I haven't eaten all day and waited for Stiles to come.

I finished my sandwich and brushed my teeth. I went back downstairs and wondered why Stiles was taking so long. Right on cue, I heard a horn honk. I ran outside to

Stiles' jeep. Which he just got fixed.

"You ready?" He said as I got into the jeep.

"I have been for the past fifteen minutes." I replied.

"Sorry, my dad made me do the dishes before I left." He apologized.

"So what do you want to do since Scott is with Allison all day?" I asked.

"How about we go swimming?" Stiles asked.

"Where would we go swimming?" I asked.

"At the school." He answered.

"Are we allowed to? Won't we get into trouble?" I said.

"We are breaking in and no one is there. Do you have a suit?" Stiles asked.

"I'll just go in my underwear and bra." I said thankful that I was wearing black matching bra and underwear. And they were cute. The bra had a little white bow in the middle and it was a push up bra. The underwear was bikini style with a black front and back and a white string connecting them and a white bow on the front.

He looked kind of shocked. "Okay, but if Scott knew he would kill you, then me for letting you do it." He said laughing

I just glared at him.

We arrived at school and Stiles picked the lock to the pool center of the school, which had no windows except at the top, and turned the lights on. I went into the girl's locker room. I took off my top and jeans and shoes. I put everything in one of the lockers and walked out the door which led to the pool. Stiles was already in the pool with swim trunks on. He was so cute. I never really noticed how much muscle he had, not as much as Derek or Scott but it was pretty impressive.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat.

Stiles stopped floating on his back at looked at me. "Damn." He said. I just rolled my eyes. "Come on and got in the water." He said while splashing a whole lot of water at me.

I ran and did a cannon ball into the water, which splashed Stiles right in the face. "That was payback for splashing me." I said smiling.

"Come on let's race to see who is the fastest." Stiles said leaning against the wall.

"Okay." I said getting a head start.

"Hey that's cheating." Stiles said when he finally got up to me. I won. But I did cheat but it doesn't matter because girls rule boys drool.

"How about we play shark." I suggested.

"Okay. I'll be the shark, so you better swim." Stiles said coming towards me.

I screamed and went over to the ladder to get out of the pool. "You can't get out of the pool that's cheating." Stiles said. He came over to the ladder. I stayed there to catch my breath.

"We didn't state any ground ruled." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Real mature Maddie Grace." He said.

"Don't use my middle name." I said.

I wasn't really paying attention to Stiles and when I looked in the pool, I didn't see him anymore.

"Stiles?" I called out.

No answer.

"I'm the shark so you better run Maddie." Stiles warned coming out of the pool.

I screamed because I hated being chased. He caught up with me and lifted me up and threw me back into the pool.

When I came up to the surface, I said, "Stiles that's not fair. I wasn't paying attention."

"Well that's the game and I caught you so I win." He said proudly.

He was standing near the edge of the pool and wasn't looking so I took his hand and pulled him back in. He resurfaced a few seconds later.

"How dare you Maddie?" He said dunking me.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" I replied smiling.

We continued to splash each other and dunk each other under that water. Suddenly we heard someone talk. "You know breaking and entering is illegal." I looked up and

saw Derek. He was holding a basketball, I don't know why.

I heard Stiles say, "Says someone who was the most wanted fugitive in the whole state."

Derek ignored the comment. He just chose to glare at Stiles.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Derek.

"I just needed to talk to Stiles." He said.

"About what?" Stiles asked.

"About what you saw at the mechanic's garage." Derek said. What the hell was he talking about?

I looked at Stiles for an explanation. "Look. Scott didn't want me to mention any of this to you; he thought that you were already too wrapped up in all of this werewolf stuff."

"Well then tell me now." I said.

"Fine but let's get out of the water." Stiles said. I nodded.

I swam over to the ladder and climbed out of the water. I walked over by Derek. I could see his eyes raking over my body. I stood in front of him and stiles came and stood next to me.

I started shivering and Derek took off his jacket and put it around me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay." Stiles said. "Before I tell you were gonna make a deal." Stiles said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You don't tell Scott that I was the one that told you and I don't tell Scott about the huge ** hickey on your neck that you got from Derek." Stiles said.

"How do you know that it was from Derek?" I asked.

"Because he was looking at it and smirking. Kind of a dead giveaway if you ask me." Stiles said.

"Okay fine. Just don't tell Scott, he will kill me." I said.

"Yeah I know." Stiles said laughing. I glared at him. He saw my glare and stopped laughing. "Okay so about a week ago, something tried to attack Scott and Allison. We don't know what it is. Scott didn't want to tell you because he didn't want to worry you or get you any more involved." Stiles explained.

"What did you see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek said.

"Several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." Stiles said. Derek chuckled but not humorously.

Derek dug his nails into the basketball and deflated it. I could tell that it was intimidating Stiles, hell it was intimidating to me too.

"Holy god." Stiles said. Derek dropped the basketball and looked back at Stiles.

"Let's try that again." Derek said.

"Alright, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, its skin was dark, kind of patterned. I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough?" Stiles described. Derek gave him a look that said to keep going in a threatening way.

Stiles groaned in frustration and said, "Eyes. Eyes are yellowish and slitted, um, has a lot of teeth, oh and it has a tail too."

Derek looked up behind us. "Are we good?" Stiles said. "What?" Stiles asked confused to why he was looking up. "Wait, have you seen it? You have this look on your face

like you know exactly what I'm talking about.

Me and Stiles turned around. I saw the exact creature that Stiles described. It growled or hissed at us. Stiles grabbed me and we stood by Derek. It jumped down in front of us.

Derek crouched down in a fighting stance and growled at it. Derek turned his head and told us to run. We were about to turn away when Stiles looked at Derek's neck.

There was a cut along the back of his neck.

"Derek your neck." Stiles said.

Derek's hand went to the back of his neck and he collapsed. Me and Stiles grabbed him before he hit the ground and we held him up. The monster thing backed away.

Me and Stiles put Derek's arms around our shoulders. We started walking trying to get away from it.

"Call Scoot." Derek said.

Stiles grabbed his phone off of a bench. He picked it up, and then dropped it. Somehow Derek slipped off of us and fell into the pool. He was paralyzed so that meant he couldn't swim.

Stiles looked down at his phone. "Stiles we have to help him. He is going to die." I said.

Stiles nodded, I took off Derek's jacket, and we jumped into the pool after Derek. We dove under and pulled him up to the surface.

"Where is it? Do you see it?" Stiles asked.

"No." Derek said.

"Maybe it took off.

We heard it making its hissing noise. "Maybe not." Derek said.

We saw it circling the pool. It came near the edge and it put some of its hands or whatever you would call it in the water. It immediately took it out.

"Did you see that? I don't think it can swim."I said.

"Yeah, so we're safe." Stiles said.

"For now." Derek said. He didn't have to be so negative.

I sighed in relief knowing that it wouldn't come into the water.

"Someone want to explain to me why Derek is paralyzed?" I asked.

"It's how this thing kills. It paralyzed its target with some kind of venom and then kills it." Derek said.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Scott's gonna kill me. Gosh Maddie you know how F-ing Scott is going to be when he finds out that I brought you here and that thing is here probably about to kill us. Then on top of it he's going to be ** that you're with Derek, in your underwear, when he told you to stay away from him, and he's going to be even more pissed when he sees your neck." Stiles said starting to freak out.

"Calm down." Derek said. "We have other things to worry about."

"Well maybe it will get bored and just leave." I said.

"I doubt it." Derek said.

"Hey I'm just trying to be positive." I said. "Stiles, you have him? My arms are getting tired."

"Yeah, you can let go." Stiles said.

I started swimming in circles around them. "Maddie, what are you doing?" Stiles said smiling.

"I don't know, just swimming." I shrugged.

"Well can you stop and figure out how to get me out of here before I drown." Derek said.

"Wouldn't you rather drown? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?" Stiles said.

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek nearly shouted.

"Stop it. Stop yelling at each other it's not gonna get us anywhere." I said.

"Okay." Stiles said. He looked around and said, "I don't see it."

I went over to Derek and helped hold him up again. Stiles started swimming towards his phone and I helped.

"Wait, stop stop stop." Derek said.

I looked to where he was looking and saw the monster thing.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles said.

Derek didn't answer.

"Okay I don't think I can do this much longer." Stiles said. Stiles looked over at the phone.

"Maddie, can you hold him by yourself?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Try." Derek said.

Stiles let go of Derek and I tried holding him up and I did for a second, but then we started sinking. Stiles dove down and grabbed both of us and pulled us to the surface.

I coughed up water. "I guess that's a no." Stiles said. "How long can you hold your breath?" Stiles asked Derek.

"No no no no no, don't even think about it." Derek said in a panicky voice.

"Would you just trust me this once?" Stiles said.

"No."

"I'm the one keeping you alive. Okay? Have you noticed that?" Stiles said.

"Yeah and when the paralysis wears off, who's going to be able to fight that thing? You or me? Derek said. He made a good point.

"Okay so that's why I've been holding you up for the past two hours?" Stiles said.

"Yeah. You don't trust me. I don't trust you. You need me to survive, which is why you're not letting me go." Derek said.

"Stiles, he's right. And if you let go, what if he drags me down too?" I asked.

I looked at Derek and I knew that even if Stiles did let go, he wouldn't drag me down.

"Stiles just don't." I begged.

Stiles threw Derek off me first, and then he threw him off of himself. Stiles started swimming towards his phone. The monster was near the phone so Stiles swam faster.

I looked down at Derek knowing that there was nothing that I could do. I hate feeling so helpless and powerless. I saw that Stiles got the phone and he was swimming back towards the middle of the pool. He dialed Scott's number.

"Scott." Stiles shouted into the phone. Stiles pulled the phone away from his face. "He hung up of me." Stiles said to me.

"Go get Derek." I shouted at him.

He looked at the phone then down at Derek. He groaned and threw the phone into the water and dived into the water.

I saw him swim down and pull Derek up. The both gasped for air when they came up. I swam over to them.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I'm so so so so so sorry I couldn't hold you up. I tried to tell stiles not to. I was freaking out." I said rambling on.

I swan over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Maddie, I can hardly hold up Derek, I don't need to be holding up both of you." Stiles said.

"Sorry." I said to Stiles and Derek.

"Guys, I can't do this any longer. I need something to hold onto." Stiles said.

"The diving board." I said.

We started swimming towards the diving board, just as Stiles was about to grab the handle on the diving board, his fingers slipped and we all went under the water. I saw something pull Derek and Stiles up. I thought it was the monster thing so I swan back to the middle of the pool. I got up to the surface and saw that Scott had pulled out Stiles and Derek.

Scott was in his wolf form on top of the diving board. The monster lunged at Scott. They rolled on the ground. Then they both got back on their feet. The monster wrapped its tail around Scott's ankle and threw him into a mirror. Scott picked up one of the glass pieces and pointed it at the monster. The monster walked towards Scott.

It saw its reflection in the mirror and looked confused. After a few seconds, it ran away. I watched it climb up the wall and jump through the window in the ceiling.

I looked over at Derek and Stiles, Derek was unparalyzed and leaning against the diving block.

Scott looked over at me. "Maddie, what the hell are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Um, me and Stiles were swimming." I said.

He looked at Stiles for confirmation, and Stiles nodded his head.

"Maddie. Get out of the water, we need to talk." Scott said in a firm voice.

I sighed and swam over to the ladder by Derek and Stiles. I climbed out of the pool and stood by Derek and Stiles. I turned to face Scott.

"You mind getting your eyes off my sister, Derek?" Scott said through clenched teeth.

Stiles handed me Derek's jacket that I threw on the ground earlier. I turned my head and said thanks to Stiles. I put the jacket on then turned back to Scott.

"I honestly don't even know what to say to you right now. Why can't you just stay out of trouble? You could've gotten killed tonight." Scott said.

"I know. But how was I supposed to know that that thing would show up and try to kill us." I said.

"And why is Derek here?" Scott said.

"He wanted to talk to Stiles." I said.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him."Scott said.

"How was I supposed to know that he was going to come here?" I answered back.

Scott sighed and didn't answer. We just stood there. I could feel my hair dripping and I didn't want to ruin Derek's jacket so I put my hair up into a messy bun with a hair-tie I had on my wrist.

"What the hell is that?" Scott asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"On your neck." Scott growled.

"N-Nothing." I said.

"It's clearly not nothing. Who did that?" Scott asked. I made the mistake of looking at Derek. He just looked bored. "He did that? Really? God Maddie, I thought you would have higher standards." Scott said. He started turning away.

"Its not like I slept with him. Stop making a huge deal out of this." I shouted at him. He was already out the door. Gosh why did he have to make such a big deal out of everything?

"Damn." Stiles said. "Today turned out to be a pretty interesting day." I glared at him and I'm pretty sure that Derek was glaring at him too. "Come on Maddie, let's get you home."

"No Scott is gonna be home and we are the only ones there and we is going to constantly yell at me." I said. "Can I stay at your house?" I asked Stiles.

"Sorry Maddie, my dad is getting tired of you staying at my house every time you fight with Scott." Stiles explained.

I looked over at Derek who was now standing up...

I looked over at Derek who was now standing up and sitting on the diving block.

"No." Derek said before I could even ask.

"Please. I'll be good. I won't bug you or anything, I promise." I begged.

"No." He said firmly.

Then and idea came into my head. "Can you at least drive me home?" I asked.

"Fine." Derek said. I did a mental happy dance.

"Thanks." I said to Derek. Then I turned to Stiles and said, "Thanks for coming swimming. It was fun." I went over and hugged Stiles.

"I'll see you later Maddie." Stiles said. He grabbed his shirt off of the bench and put it on. He walked out the door.

"Come on lets go." Derek said.

"You can go if you want." I said. "I think I'm going to swim some more. You know delay going home for a little while longer."

"And how are you going to bet home?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly. How would I get home? I guess I could walk or I could just call Styles but he is probably gonna be passed out. "You know, you could stay and swim too."

"Why not?" He said. He even cracked a smile. He took off his shirt and his jeans, leaving him standing in front of me, in just boxers. My eyes ran over his body shamelessly.

"Like what you see." And cocky Derek was back.

"Yup." I said.

I took off Derek's jacket and set it next to his clothes. I jumped into the water and he followed after me. We spent the next few hours swimming and laughing and kissing a couple times. I really liked this side of Derek, and I had a feeling that this side didn't surface that much.

I looked at the clock on the wall and it was almost midnight. We decided that it was time to go home. Derek drove me home and told me that Scott was sleeping so I would be okay. I told him thanks and got out of the car. I shut the door and watched his car drive away.

hoped u liked it,,,

thanks

samilynn23

& carly513


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up feeling really sore. Well I guess treading water and holding up someone that's twice your size can do that to you. I took a shower and straightened my hair. I put on a tight black skirt that went just above mid thigh and a Victoria's Secret chain-back top. (AN if you want to see what it looks like, just go to Google and type in Victoria's secret chain back top, and it should be one of the first pictures.) I applied some makeup and checked the mirror. I looked good, and my hickey pretty much disappeared which is a plus.

I ran downstairs and saw that Scott's car was already gone. Wow I guess he's avoiding me. Didn't he think about how I was going to get to school? Mom took her car to the nurse thing that she is at.

I looked at my phone to see what time it was. I had half hour until school starts. The walk is about 45 minutes and I really don't want to walk. I could call Stiles but he is probably mad at me too.

An idea came to my head and before I even had time to question it, I was walking towards the woods with my backpack slung over my shoulder. After about fifteen minutes of walking I ended up at the burnt remains of the Hale house.

Derek's car was outside the house so he was home. "Derek." I called out no louder than a loud talk. "Derek, I need a favor please." No answer. "Come on. I know you are home. You owe me a favor, I helped keep you alive."

The front door opened and there stood a shirtless Derek. "What do you want?" He said in a harsh voice. What the hell was with his mood swings?

"I need a favor." I said.

"Yeah I got that." He said harshly. "What makes you think that I would do a favor for you?"

"I helped save your life." I said.

He sighed and mumbled something that sounded like 'I know'.

"I need a ride to school." I said.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? You came all the way here for a ride to school?"

I nodded my head. "Scott left without me this morning."

"Fine, get in the car, I'll be right out." I walked over to the driver's side of the car and opened the door. I decided to go overboard on this favor thing and get him to let me drive his car. I set my backpack in the passenger seat and waited for Derek to come out.

I saw the door open, he had a shirt on and keys in his hand. He looked at the car and glared. I just smiled in return. He walked over to the driver's side and opened the door.

"Move." Was all he said.

"Nope. See this is the other part of the favor. I get to borrow your car and I will bring it back after school. Now can I have the keys." I said in my sweetest voice.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to let you take my car." He said.

"Well how am I supposed to get to school?" I asked.

"I will drop you off." He said.

"And how will I get home." I countered.

"I'll pick you up." He answered.

"You see that wouldn't work because that would raise unwanted questions. Especially to the Argents. If they see me with you they might ask questions, and being the good girl I am, I will most likely answer them." I said smugly.

He glared at me even more. He knew that there was no way out of this, if he didn't want the Argents to know what he plans on doing.

"If there is so much as a scratch on my baby, I will kill you." His face got close to mine and my heart beat faster. He smirked, hearing it. "And that's not a threat, that's a promise."

I held my hand out and said, "Keys?"

He reluctantly handed them over. I smiled and said thanks.

I pushed him away and shut the door. I started the car and almost moaned as I heard the purr of the engine. I waved at Derek, and sped away.

I looked at the clock. Okay so I had ten minutes to get to school. I could make it there in five with his car. I went faster and soon enough, I saw the high school come into view. Awesome, six minutes to spare. There were still a lot of people outside. I sped into the parking lot and parked.

I saw Erica and Boyd looking at me with confusion. I saw Scott looking at me with anger. I smiled, grabbed my backpack and got out of the car.

I walked over to Scott and said, "Your such an ass, you know that right? Why would you just leave me at home with no ride?" I said.

"I was mad. I hate that you are around Derek so much. He is dangerous and you need to understand that." Scott said.

"You are over reacting." I said.

"How am I supposed to act when my baby sister has a freaking hickey on her neck?" Scott said, trying to keep his anger in check.

I could see that he was really just trying to protect me and he cared about me. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"I know you just want to protect me and that's fine, just try and give me some space too. You can't protect me forever." I said.

"I know I can't protect you forever but I am your brother and it's my job to protect you. Especially now." He said.

"I love you big bro." I said, letting go of him.

"I love you too little sis." He said smiling.

We both went off to our lockers to grab stuff for class saying that we would talk to each other later. I grabbed my stuff and went to my first class.

The first class went by pretty easily. I went to my second period which I had with Scott and Stiles. Lydia and Jackson were in that class also. I sat next to Stiles who was sitting in front of Scott.

Just then, Jackson walked into class and sat behind me, next to Scott. Okay weird much?

"What the hell is a Kanima?" Jackson said.

All of us turned to look at Jackson in shock. Just then the teacher decided to start class.

"Alright listen up. Quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like Mr. Stilinski, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult. I'm not even too sure I could pass it."

I stopped listening after that. Me, Scott and Stiles turned to look at Jackson.

"Paralyzed, from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Jackson said.

"I'm familiar with the sensation." Stiles said.

"Wait, why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it's you?" Scott asked.

"How should I know?" Jackson answered.

"Do they think its Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry." Jackson said.

Just then the teacher walked up. "Jackson." He shouted. "Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" He said in a more normal voice.

"Um . . . Just admiring a dying admiration for mu coach." Jackson said sweetly. I almost laughed.

"That's very kind of you." He said. "Now SHUT UP!" Oh and we're back to shouting again.

The rest of the class dragged on and I zone out. There could have been a fire and I wouldn't have noticed because of how zoned out I was.

The bell rang and I packed up my stuff and started to walk to chemistry with Scott and Stiles.

"Derek is not going to kill her without proof." Scott said.

"I don't think he would really kill her right? I mean, she is our friend." I said.

"Derek isn't the nicest guy, that's why I wanted you to stay away from him." Scott said.

"He's going to test her, like he did with Jackson. Right? But when and where?" Stiles said.

We walked into chemistry class and Scott and Stiles sat next to Lydia. I took and empty table nest the theirs. I said Allison walk in and told her to sit next to me. She sent Scott a look and Scott tilted his head towards Erica and Isaac. Erica smirked at Allison.

Mr. Harris started class. "Einstein once said, two things are infinite. The universe stupidity, and I'm not sure about the universe. I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." He said, putting his hand on Stiles' shoulder briefly. He continued, "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, take the first station. And start with . . ."

Before he could finish nearly every guy in the class raised their hands. Erica just smirked. Cocky **.

"I didn't ask for volunteers, put your hormonal little hands down." Mr. Harris said. "Start with Mr. McCall." Erica smirked again.

Mr. Harris continued to pick groups. I started out with Stiles. We did what we needed to do, then I looked at Scott and Erica.

Erica had her hand rubbing up Scott's thigh and Allison and Lydia were watching with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Switch." Mr. Harris called out.

Isaac came and sat by me. I started doing what we needed to.

"Why can't you guys just leave her alone?" I asked.

He just scoffed. "So you stole Derek's car today?"

"Yeah." I said. "He owed me a favor."

"And what if I asked you to do me a little favor?" He said, his voice getting a little deeper. I felt his hand at on my leg, just below where my skirt ended. He started sliding his hand up under my skirt. I stopped him before he got too high up.

I said in a low voice, "Get your hand off me before I go to Stiles' dad and turn you in for sexual harassment on an innocent girl."

"Your pretty far from innocent." He said.

Mr. Harris said, "Switch" and he took off and sat next to Lydia.

Allison came and sat next to me. "Are you okay? Scott looked like he was about to kill Isaac right here in front of everyone."

"I'm fine." I said.

Me and Allison finished. "Alright. If you did your experiment correctly, you should be looking at a crystal." Mr. Harris said.

"This is kind of cool." I said.

"Yeah." Allison said to me.

"Now for the part of the experiment that I am sure you will all enjoy. You can eat it." Mr. Harris said.

I looked over at Lydia and saw that she was about to eat the crystal. I saw something drip down from it and I noticed that it was the Kanima's venom.  
A drop dripped into her mouth.

"Lydia!" Scott shouted.

Nothing happened.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing."

I stared at her in shock.

The bell rang, and me, Allison, Scott, and Stiles went into a janitor's closet to talk.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia." Scott said.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked.

"If he thinks she is the Kanima, then yes." Scott said. "Especially after what happened at the pool."

"It's not her." Stiles said.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test, nothing happened." I said.

"Well it can't be her." Stiles said.

"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her." Allison said. "Either we can try to convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to find a way to protect her."

"He's not going to do anything here, not at school." Scott said.

"What about after school?" Allison asked.

"What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?" I said.

"By three o'clock?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe there's something in the beastiary." Allison said.

"Oh you mean the nine hundred page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read?" Stiles said. "Good luck with that."

"Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it." Allison said.

"I can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her." Scott said.

"I'm going with you." I said.

"No." Scott answered.

"I can help convince him too." I said.

"Fine whatever, but you stay behind me." Scott said. I nodded.

"Okay. But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it." Scott said.

"What does that mean?" Allison said.

"It means, you can't heal like I do." Scott said to Allison. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

Allison reached in her bag and pulled out a arrow shooter thing. "I can protect myself." She said. Oh yeah, that girl is badass. That's why I love her.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." Scott said. Aww my brother, trying to protect his girlfriend, that's so sweet. Cue fake tear wipe.

"Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me. Okay? I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, I don't care if your dad finds out, I'll be there as fast as I can. We have until three."

I looked over at Stiles and noticed he was playing with Allison's bow thing. I hit him on the arm, which accidentally made him pull the trigger, which cause an arrow to fly at Scott. He caught it just before it reached his face.

Allison turned and held out her hand.

"Sorry." Stiles said.

"Okay so Maddie, I guess you are coming with me to try and talk to Derek. Allison you try and translate the book, and after that you need to get Lydia out of here just in case I can't convince Derek. Okay."

We all mumbled and okay and we each set off to do our jobs.

Me and Scott went to the lacrosse field and saw Boyd.

"I want to talk to Derek." Scott said.

"Talk to me." Boyd said.

"I don't want to fight." Scott said. God what was with all of the fighting. Can't people just sit down and talk like civilized people?

"Good, cause I'm twice the size of you." Boyd said.

"True." Scott said. Wow brilliant comeback bro. "Really, really true. But you wanna know what I think? I'm twice as fast."

Then Scott charged at Boyd and knocked him to the ground. Scott got up and Derek was standing right there. How did I not see him coming.

I went and stood next to Scott. "Please don't kill her." I said.

"She didn't pass the test." Derek said. Hardly looking at me.

"Yeah which doesn't prove anything" Scott said. "Lydia's different."

"I know. At night she turns into a homicidal walking snake." Derek said.

"I'm not going to let you kill her." Scott said.

Derek looked at Boyd and he smiled. "Well who said I was going to do it?" Derek said.  
Scott acted like he was surprised and looked back at the school. But I knew that Stiles, Allison, and Jackson got Lydia out of school.

Scott started running towards the school, but Boyd grabbed him and flung him on the ground. As soon as I saw that he wasn't hurt, I glared at Derek and Boyd.

"I don't get why you think that you have to protect everyone now Scott." Derek said.

"Maybe because he is a nice person, and wants to protect his friends." I said.

Derek just looked over at me briefly.

"But even so, Lydia has killed people and she's going to do it again, and next time it's going to be one of us." Derek said.

"What if you're wrong?" I asked.

Derek looked at me and said, "She was bitten by an alpha, it's her."

"You saw that thing up close, you know it's not like us." Scott said.

"It is, we're all shape shifters, you don't know what you're dealing with, it happens rarely and it happens for a reason." Derek said looking down at Scott.

"What reason." I asked.

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are." Derek said. He put his hand out to help Scott up. Once Scott was up he went to stand next to me.

"Even Stiles says that she's cold blooded." Derek said.

"Well what if she's immune." Scott said. "What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite. Which is why she didn't get paralyzed."

"No one's immune. I've never seen it, or heard of it. Its . . . It's never happened." Derek said.

"What about Jackson." Scott said.

Derek didn't know what to say.

"That's why you tested him isn't it." Derek looked away from Scott. "Because you gave him what he wanted didn't you?" Scott continued.

"Scott." Derek started, but Scott interrupted him.

"Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you. You were probably hoping that he would die. But nothing happened right? And you have no idea why do you?"

"No." Derek said.

"Well I have a theory." Scott said. "Lydia's immune and somehow she passed it on to Jackson. You know I'm right."

"No." Derek almost shouted.

"You cannot do this." Scott said.

"I can't let her live." Derek said. "You should've known that."

"I was hoping I would convince you, but then again, I wasn't counting on it." Scott said.

Derek looked confused. He looked at the school.

"Oh and one more thing." Scott said. "Pass along this message to Isaac. If he ever puts his hands on my sister again, I will kill him."

Derek's eyes snapped to mine. Then he and Boyd left.

Scott turned to me and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good." I said.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked again.

I nodded.

Just then Scott's phone rang.

I could hear Allison on the other line. "You need to get here now."

They hung up and Scott said to me, "Let's go."

"We'll take Derek's car its fastest and I still have the keys." I said. Scott nodded in agreement.

We got in and drove to our house.

When we were about a mile away, Scott said, "Let me out here?"

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can sneak around back. You go and distract Derek, I don't care how you do it, just do it, so I can get in." Scott said.

"Okay."

Scott got out of the car and I drove to my house. When I got there I saw Derek and Boyd standing on the front lawn. I got out of the car and slammed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Derek said.

"I live here." I answered smugly.

Derek turned back around and faced the house. There was a lot of noise in there and I was worried. But Scott told me to distract Derek and that was what I was going to do.

I walked and stood in front of Derek. He looked down at me.

"You know, I love your car." I said.

"Really?" Derek said. "Well it's great that you love it, but it is my car, so if you wouldn't mind, I would like the keys back."

"Okay just let me grab my backpack out of it." I said.

"Fine, and I'm gonna look at my car and if I see one scratch I will kill you." He said darkly.

He followed me and I opened the door. I leaned into the back seat to grab my back pack. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time.  
I grabbed my backpack and set it on the passenger seat, I leaned against the side of the car. I grabbed Derek's jacket and pulled him up against me. I started kissing his neck and smiled when he moaned. I made my way up his face and toward his lips. When my lips touched his I pressed my body against his and opened my mouth. His tongue dominated mine and explored my mouth.

He put his hands on my hips and pulled me even closer to him if that was possible. I pulled away for a breath and his lips went on my neck.

"If you give me another hickey I swear I am going to kill you." I said.

"I'd like to see you try babe." He said against my neck.

I ran my hands up his arms and around his neck. My lips reconnected with his. And we kept going on with our little make out session.

I knew I was doing this just as a distraction, but between all the heat and lust, I felt like there was something deeper, something even more than the physical attraction. I felt like this was meant to be, I just hope he felt the same way to.

I heard the noise in the house stop and I pushed Derek away. I saw the front door open and saw Erica and Isaac tossed out the door. I smiled knowing my distraction worked and stopped Derek from going inside and finishing off Lydia.

Derek sighed and looked down at Erica and Isaac, and then up at the door again.

Scott, Allison, and Stiles all stepped out of the house.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an alpha. Of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." Derek said.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott said.

I heard sirens off in the distance, Derek looked towards them. Suddenly, he snapped his head up to look at the roof. I looked up where he was looking, and saw the Kanima. Scott, Allison, and Stiles came out by us to look. It hissed at us. Derek looked down at Erica and Isaac. To Boyd he said, "Get them out of here."

Lydia came out of the house looking confused and scared. "Will someone please tell me, what the hell is going on."

"It's Jackson." Scott said.

AN: Well that's the end of the chapter. It's another long one so we hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to review and tell us what you think.

Thanks,

SamiLynn23

And

Carly513


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This chapter doesn't correlate with the episode after "Venomous". We just decided to write a chapter mainly focusing on Derek and Maddie, so we hope you guys like it.

Chapter 6

It has been days since the incident with the kanima. No one would tell me anything and I don't get why. The shock of Jackson being the kanima pretty much wore off. He wasn't in school the past two days and now it was the weekend.

I was sitting on my bed when I heard someone knock on the door. I sighed and went downstairs. I was wearing sweatpants that said "Love Pink" up the side and a black sports bra. Not even thinking about what I was wearing, I pulled the door open revealing a very sexy looking Derek.

He was wearing a white T-shirt, dark jeans and his leather jacket. I let my eyes trail over his body shamelessly. Why did he have to be so hot?

"Are you going to keep checking me out or are you going to let me in?" He said smirking. Cocky bastard.

"Sorry." I said.

He walked into my house and looked around. "Is Scott around?" He asked.

"No, he is with Allison doing god knows what, and my mom is still on her nurse trip." I said. "And you're lucky Scott isn't here because he would be pissed that you're here."

"Scott doesn't scare me." Derek said.

"That's right; you're the big bad alpha now." I said smiling.

"Yup, and don't forget it." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch. He sat down next to me. "So why are you here?" I asked.

"I need a place to crash for a while." Derek said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because hunters are coming by my house more often now, and I want my space." Derek explained.

"Why can't you stay at Isaac's or Erica's or Boyd's?" I asked.

"Because they all have parents that would catch me." Derek said. He made a pretty good point.

"Whatever, but only until my mom gets back." I said.

"Thanks." He said.

There was an awkward silence.

"So." I said.

"So?" Derek said back.

"Whatchya wanna do?" I asked.

Derek just shrugged.

"Oh I know." I said excitedly. Derek raised an eyebrow. "You could let me drive your car again." I suggested smiling.

"Nope." Derek said.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because I said so." He said smirking.

"Come on please. I have been in the house all day because Scott is always using his car. I haven't drove in a while and I need to, please." I said.

"No Maddie." He said. I loved hearing him say my name.

"You're mean, you know that." I said.

"I know." He said smirking again.

Then I got an idea. I was going to steal them. I planned it out perfectly I smiled to myself.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked.

"This." I said. Then I leaned over and kissed him. I crawled onto him and straddled his lap. He parted my lips and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I moaned when his tongue touched mine. It felt like a million sparks went off inmy body.

He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. I ran my hands up his arms and around his neck. His hands traveled up my sides. I pulled away for air and started sucking on his neck. He closed his eyes and moaned. I smiled against his neck and continued.

I let my hand travel to the pocket in his jacket. I pulled out the keys and chuckled. His eyes snapped to me, and I held up his keys.

He glared at me. He put his mouth next to my ear and said, "You know you shouldn't take what's not yours." He started kissing my neck. He moved back to my ear and said, "I could take those back whenever I wanted

without effort because I am bigger, stronger, and smarter." He moved his mouth back to my neck.

"And don't forget cocky." I said.

He chuckled.

He started sucking on my neck and I was so caught up in it that I didn't even notice that he took the keys out of my hand. He pulled away and smirked.

"Ass hole." I muttered.

"I heard that." He said.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. He sighed and said, "Fine. If you want to drive my car so bad, I will let you." He said.

I stared at him in shock; I didn't have to blackmail him into letting me drive his car. "Really?" I said.

"Really." He replied.

I let out a squeal and jumped off his lap. And ran to my room, while saying, "I'm going to put some clothes on."

I heard him laugh. I made the serious dark Derek laugh. Awesome.

I got to my room and put on some low rise skinny jeans and a loose tank top that said love on it and showed a little sliver of skin.

I ran back downstairs and said, "Let's go." I walked outside to his car and stood by the driver's side door waiting for him to unlock it.

He came out and unlocked the door. I got into the driver's seat, while he got into the passenger's seat. I started the car and sped down the street.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, you were the one that wanted to get out of the house and drive." He said making a pretty good point.

"True. I guess we can just drive for the hell of it." I said.

I made a sharp turn and he said, "Hey, you better not hurt my baby."

I rolled my eyes.

We were driving for about five minutes when I noticed a black SUV following us.

"Derek, that car has been following us for a while. Do you know who that is." I asked.

"No, but I have a pretty good idea." He said.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Chris Argent and some other hunters. Speed up and try to get rid of them." Derek said.

I sped up the car and made a bunch of sharp turns, trying to get rid of them. "Where should I go?" I asked.

"Just drive and try to lose them." He commanded.

I made a sharp turn. I looked back and saw that they weren't behind us, they were next to us.

"shit, Derek what should we do now?" I said starting to panic.

"I don't know." Derek said.

"Well that's not very comforting." I yelled at him.

We have been driving for about a half hour.

"Derek, they aren't going to stop." I said.

"I know." He sounded pretty defeated.

"Can't we just pull over and see what they want?" I asked.

"Whatever." Derek said.

We were on a pretty abandoned road. I pulled over to the side and they pulled over behind us.

I was about to get out when Derek grabbed my arm. "No." He said. "You are staying in the car."

I sighed and Derek got out of the car. Being the disobedient girl that I am, I followed him out. He glared at me as I got out.

I walked over to him and he pulled me behind him. I felt protected when he was in front of me. He made me feel so safe and I wasn't worried about what the hunters would do.

Chris Argent got out of his truck holding a gun. Two other guys that I have never seen before got out of the car too. They were also holding guns. I clutched on Derek's jacket as they approached us.

"What do you want." Derek said coldly.

"Just to send along a message to you, but I see you have someone with you." Chris said looking at me.

I looked at him.

"Hi Maddie. You want to tell me what you're doing driving Derek Hale's car?" He asked.

"J-Just driving. It's a nice car." I said trying to sound casual about it.

"Is that so?" He said. I nodded.

"What do you want." Derek growled.

"Just letting you know to watch your back. You see, we were going to give you a bullet in your arm just to remind you, but I don't want a seventeen year old girl to watch that." He said.

Derek just glared. Chris turned and got back into the SUV along with the two other guys. I breathed a sigh of relief. Derek glared at the truck as it drove off.

As soon as it was out of sight, he turned to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay let's go." Derek said.

"Can I still drive?" I asked.

"Fine." I said, "But we are going back to your house."

I didn't answer, I just walked to the driver's side and got into the car.

I really didn't want to go back home. I needed something sweet to eat.

"Where are we going." Derek asked when he noticed that we weren't heading towards my house. I'm surprised that he didn't notice sooner.

"To get ice cream." I said.

"No." Derek said.

"Come on, ice cream makes everyone happy, and you could use some happiness." I said.

Derek sighed defeated.

I pulled into the ice cream place and parked. As we were getting out of the car, there were a few girls staring at Derek. For some reason, it made me furious. I really didn't have any reason to get mad, Derek wasn't mine no

matter how much I wish he was.

I glared at the girls as we walked past them. Derek noticed.

"Jealous?" He asked.

"No, they just stare at you like you're a piece of meat." I said.

"Maddie, I can hear your heart beating. I know that you're lying." Derek said.

"Stupid werewolf hearing." I mumbled.

He laughed.

We walked up to the counter and ordered our ice cream. I ordered vanilla ice cream with hot fudge, caramel, pecans, and a cherry in a dish. Derek ordered mint ice cream with chocolate chips in a dish. Derek paid for it, even though I protested. The man handed us our ice cream and we got in the car. We decided that we were just going to sit in the car and eat it.

When I was about halfway done with mine I asked Derek, "Can I try some of yours?"

"Whatever." He said.

"Mmm, that's really good." I said.

I finished my ice cream really fast and Derek started driving back to my house. I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my elbows on my knees and my fists on my temples. I had a major brain freeze.

"You ate it too fast." Derek said.

"No **." I said.

"I can fix it." Derek lifted his hand and put it on the side of my head. He gently massaged it and before I knew it, my brain freeze was gone.

"Wow that's amazing." I said.

Derek just smiled.

"Derek, why are you so nice to me, but you aren't to my brother or Stiles of anyone else. You are even a jerk to me in front of people." I said.

"I'm the alpha. I have to be harsh or people won't take me seriously. I also have enemies, I don't need them to use you to get to me." Derek explained.

"Well I take you seriously." I said.

"Thanks, but you can be a pain sometimes." He said.

"I resent that. "I said.

He just laughed and continued driving. Before I knew it, we were at my house.

"Is Scott home?" I asked Derek.

"No."He answered.

"Wanna watch a movie in my room?" I asked.

"Sure."

I grabbed some comfy clothes and told Derek that I would be right back. I went to the bathroom and but on some short shorts and a tank top. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and went back to my room.  
I walked into my room and saw Derek sitting on my bed in his t-shirt and jeans.

"Comfy?" I asked.

"Very." He replied

"Okay what movie do you want to watch?" I asked. Derek was eyeing me up and down.

"How about twenty-one jump street?" He said.

"Yeah, I have been wanting to watch that. Channing Tatum is really hot." Derek growled at my comment.

"Now who's jealous?" I said.

Derek just rolled his eyes.

I put the movie in the DVD player. I grabbed the remote and sat next to Derek.

"Fast forward through the previews." Derek said.

"Whatever Mr. Bossy pants." I said laughing.

"What did you say?"Derek asked. He was getting ready to tickle me.

"No please Derek, I'm really ticklish." I said.

He started tickling my sides. "No No Derek, please stop." I begged.

"Now am I bossy?" He asked.

"No, you're the least bossiest person in the world." I said.

He stopped tickling me. I movie started and I laid down on my back to watch the movie. I wanted to reach for Derek's hand, but I didn't want to set myself up for rejection. Derek must have read my thoughts because draped his arm around me and pulled my close to him. I laid my head on his chest. I was so content, I could stay here forever. About twenty five minutes into the movie we were laughing our asses off.

"I see you're enjoying the movie." I said amused.

"Yeah, it's funny." He said.

I yawned and my eyelids started dropping.

"Are you tired Maddie?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Me too." He said yawning. "I guess I will go and sleep on the couch." He started to get up, but I grabbed his shirt.

"No, you aren't going to sleep on the couch. Just stay here, you can sleep on the bed with me. I don't bite." I said smiling.

"Yeah, but I might." Derek said jokingly.

"Just stay." I said.

"Okay." Derek said.

I started dozing off. I was so comfortable and happy right now that I didn't want anyone to interrupt up.

Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard my bedroom door open. I looked over at the person who ruined my perfect moment, and saw my brother.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott said.

"Well I was trying to sleep before you so rudely interrupted." I said.

"What is he doing here?" Scott asked.

"Hunters have been hanging around my house, so I need to lay low for a while." Derek said.

"Fine, just get out of my sister's bed." Scott growled.

Derek sighed and started getting up. But I didn't let him. I held onto him for dear life.

"Maddie let go." Derek said coldly. To say I was surprised would be the understatement of the century. What happened to my happy and carefree Derek? He was replaced with his hard cold Derek and I hated it.

I let go of him and watched him walk out of the room. What the hell? I sighed and grabbed a pillow and held it to my chest and fell asleep.

AN: So there is chapter 6

Review and tell us what you think.

Thanks,

SamiLynn23

And

Carly513


	7. Chapter 7

okay here is chapter 7

Sorry we didn't update sooner Carly was camping and I have been busy helping my mom babysit. But here is chapter 7 and we really hope you guys like and it was worth the wait don't forget to review and tell us what you think. This chapter has a little bit of Derek's point of view; let us know if you like it.

Chapter 7

The sun was shining in through my bedroom wish means it was time to get up even though it was the weekend. I can't believe Derek didn't stand up to Scott. I'm really getting tired of Scott trying to destroy what me and Derek are forming, if we really are forming something. I know that I am developing feelings for him, but I don't know if he feels the same way.

Anyways I looked at the time and it was 9:30 I heard noise coming from downstairs Scott must of been up,

I heard that it was supposed to be nice and warm today so I went to put on a cute short summer dress. I put my favorite silver hoop earrings on with the matching bracelet that goes with it. I put on I put on shimmering white eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara. I looked in the mirror, I looked really cute. I smiled into the mirror and made my way downstairs for breakfast.

I saw Scott sitting at the table eating a bowl of fruit loops. "How long have you been up?"I asked getting a bowl and spoon.

"About a couple of hours, mom left about an hour ago."Scott pointed out.

"When did Derek leave?"I asked waiting for an answer.

"About three hours ago. He said something about training Erica, Isaac, and Boyd." Scott pointed out.

I cringed at Isaac's name. "I don't like Isaac." I said, eating my cereal.

"Yeah I know. When I saw him the other day with his hands on you, I wanted to kill him right there." Scott said protectively.

I smiled at Scott's protectiveness. Usually I don't like it, but sometimes it's nice to know that I have someone looking out for me. "I'm going to see Derek I'll be back in a little bit "I said getting up from the table.

"Maddie, please don't go over there." He pleaded.

"Scott just let me this once. You already ruined my night with him last night." I reminded him.

He sighed and said, "Fine, just be really careful and call me if you need anything."

"I will. Bye, love you."

"I still don't like this; I just don't feel like getting in this argument." He said and went upstairs.

I grabbed the keys and headed over to where Derek trains them, which was at an abandoned subway train.

After the short drive, I parked by the entrance and got out of the car. I locked it and started walking towards the entrance.

"Derek?" I called out.

(Derek's point of view)

I left at Maddie's place around 6:30, I had to get out of there, I was pretty mad that Scott came home, he had to ruin everything. I didn't know what me and Maddie were. I don't know why I was so focused on her. She is just a girl. So why did I feel so protective of her? I hated when I saw her around other guys. It made my blood boil. What if she was my mate? No. She couldn't be. Could she? I decided not to think about it right now, I had pups to train.

I had told Isaac, Erica and Boyd to meet me here. I walked to where we train and I was just about to enter the room when I heard Erica and Isaac talking. Usually I wouldn't care, I would just go in. But I heard Maddie's name and decided not to make my presence known just yet.

"So did Derek find out about the little incident with Maddie?" Erica said snobbishly.

"No, why would he?" Isaac said back completely relaxed.

"He will find out. Boyd told me that Scott told him to tell you to keep your hands off her, Derek thought it was just that Scott didn't want any of us to hurt her." Erica explained. "Just wait until he finds out that you touched his precious Maddie."

After I heard that little bit I threw him against the wall my eyes red and my teeth out."What does she mean that you touched Maddie?" He said hitting his head against the concrete wall. I held him by his and glared at him demanding answers.

"I didn't touch her." He said, out of breath. I knew he was lying because I heard his heartbeat rise. By now I was beyond furious that he would lay a hand on her.

"Isaac. I know you're lying. I can hear your freaking heartbeat." I growled in his face.

"So what if I did? I was just trying to intimidate her." He said.

"So that's what Scott was talking about? Wasn't it?" I yelled.

I heard someone call my name. I would recognize that voice anywhere. I looked in the direction of her voice. She was standing by the door.

I let go of Isaac and walked over towards Maddie. I put a hard emotionless look on my face. I didn't need the pack knowing that I was getting soft or weak because of her.

I stopped about a foot away from her. I let my eyes run up her body. From her long tanned legs up to her tiny waist, to the low cut top of the dress. I let my eyes linger there a little longer than necessary. I continued looking up to her face. He cute pouty full lips, her little nose and finally I looked into her eyes. They were so deep; I could look into them forever.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

(Maddie's point of view)

I was taken aback by how hard and emotionless his voice was.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to." She stated. "Maybe we could talk for a little bit?" I looked around at Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. "Alone." I clarified.

"Fine." He said.

He walked out of the room and I followed. Erica glared at me as I walked behind Derek. I glared right back.

We walked for a little while and I'm sure that we were far enough away that no one could hear us.

Derek sat down on a bench and I sat next to him. He turned to face me and said, "So why are you here?"

"Just wanted to see what you were up to." I said.

"I'm training Isaac, Erica and Boyd." He answered. "Speaking of Erica, why did you glare at her?"

I shrugged and said, "Because she glared at me first. I think she likes you."

"Aww is someone jealous." He said.

"No." I said. But I knew it was a lie. I really didn't want any girls looking at him. But I knew he wasn't mine so I couldn't stake some sort of claim on him.

"Well I'm pretty sure she has her mind on someone else." He said.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Your brother." He said.

"Really? Well that's kind of a lost cause because he is completely in love with Allison." I said.

"So does Scott know you're here?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. He actually said that I could come." I said. Derek raised his eyebrows.

We sat there in silence. I really wanted to know what I was to him. Was I just his friend, if that?

I was looking down at my hands. Derek lifted a hand to lift my chin up and looked into my eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. He was so sweet and caring. His lips moved against mine and I loved this nice sweet kiss. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance instead of just putting his tongue in my mouth. I granted him access and parted my lips. I moaned as his tongue touched mine. He made small circles in my mouth.

"Derek I need to breath." I said pulling away.

He continued kissing down my teeth and along my jaw line. He made my way to my neck and I moaned as he kissed my neck.

"Derek." I said breathlessly.

I pulled his face back to mine and crashed my lips to his more forcefully. He replied by being more dominate than he had before. I crawled over and straddled his lap. My dress climbed up my thighs and Derek place his hands on them. I pressed my hips to his and moaned at the contact.

I pushed myself against him and he moved his hands to my ass. He ran his hands up my sides under my dress. I could feel myself getting wet and getting more and more turned on by the second.

My lips continued moving with his. My tongue was dancing with his and he was dominating my mouth. Derek's hands moved back down my sides and to my thighs. He inched closer to the place that I wanted him most. He was so close to where I wanted him and I arched into his mouth was off of mine and his hands were back on the side of my thighs. I gave him a questioning look

"Don't start something that you can't finish princess." Derek said. Princess huh?

"How do you know I wouldn't finish it?" I said.

"You really want me to take your innocence away on a bench in an abandoned subway station?" Derek said.

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" I asked.

He ran his thumb across my cheek and I leaned into his touch. He started tracing my jaw line as he said, "You seem innocent and pure. And with a brother like Scott, I don't think he would let someone take his baby sister's virginity."

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"What did Isaac do?" Derek asked.

"That day in chemistry?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"He asked if I took your car, and I said yeah and told him that you owed me a favor. Then he said that I should do him a favor. And he put his hand on my leg and kept moving it farther up." I said.

Derek looked mad. "I'm going to kill him." Why did he care so much? I asked myself.

"You should probably go." He said. "I have pups to train."

"Okay." I said softly, looking down, not wanting to leave my spot.

Derek's fingers lifted my chin up. "Hey I will be at your house later tonight." He kissed my forehead.

"Scott is staying at Stiles' house, tonight." I said.

"Even better." He smirked and lifted me off his lap. He stood up and walked me to my car. I smiled at him and shut the door.

I went home and sat on the couch watching movies for the rest of the day from Netflix. Soon enough I was hungry and decided to make some dinner. I went upstairs to put on some shorts and a tank top so I wouldn't get my dress dirty.

I made parmesan noodles with chicken and some apple pie. I made sure to make extra so Derek could have some when he got here. I sat down with my plate and ate while watching family guy.

Just when I finished dinner, Derek came through the door. His hair was a mess and his shirt and pants were ripped.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The kanima." He said.

No one has really told me what was going on with the whole kanima situation and I really wanted to know.

"No one is telling me anything about it, and I want to know." I said.

"It's nothing. I was looking for it after training and then I got into a fight with him. He got away." Derek said.

"I can't believe it's Jackson." I said.

"Yeah." Was all he said? "I'm going to go change and take a shower."

I nodded. Derek had brought a bag with shirts and jeans and some sweat pants for sleeping in the other day. He managed to get around the hunters and into his house.

I heard the shower turn on and I tried not to think about Derek in the shower. Naked. Wet. God the last thing I needed was Derek smelling how turned on I was.

I managed to compose myself before he came down. I looked up at him as he came down the stairs. His hair was wet and messy, and all he was wearing was a pair of dark gray sweatpants.

My eyes lingered on his chest and he smirked.

"There is dinner in the kitchen." I said.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of stuff. He came back into the living room and sat down next to me. We watched TV and he ate.

As soon as he was done, I took his plate into the kitchen. I brought out a piece of pie. He looked at it hungrily and I laughed.

He just glared playfully at me.

The movie ended and Derek finished his pie.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

He just shrugged. I moved closer to him and put my head on his shoulder. He froze for a minute, and then relaxed. He draped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I smiled at this.

He ran his hand up and down my arm. He traced over the three claw marks on my arm. Soon enough I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up to someone in banging stuff around in the kitchen. I looked next to me and saw that Derek wasn't there. My heart sank, and then I realized that he was probably the one inside the kitchen.

I stood up and stretched a little. I made my way over to the kitchen. I expected to see Derek but I see Scott and Stiles making sandwiches.

"Hey." I said.

They turned to look at me and they both said hi.

"Where's Derek?" I asked.

"I don't know. He wasn't here when we got here." Scott said.

I felt so sad. Did he just leave after I fell asleep? Why would he do that? I needed to take my mind off of this.

"So what are you guys doing today?" I asked, getting off the Derek subject.

"Oh nothing, just hanging out." Stiles said.

"Can I come?" I asked.

They looked at each other.

"I don't think that is such a good idea Maddie." Scott said.

"Why are you guys always trying to hide stuff from me? It's not fair. I'm a big girl; I should get to know what you guys do." I said. I was feeling so betrayed. First Derek leaves, and now Scott and Stiles are keeping all of these secrets from me. This day did not get off to a good start.

"Fine." Scott said, "Get dressed and be ready in ten minutes."

I smiled and ran upstairs. It was still pretty warm so I grabbed some short shorts and loose pink tank top with a smiley face on it. I put on some black flip flops and brushed my hair and teeth.

I grabbed my phone and ran downstairs. "I'm ready." I said.

"Okay let's go." Scott told me. We walked outside and got into Stiles' car. Stiles and Scott were in front and I was in the back.

We arrived at Beacon Hills Preserve. What were we doing here?

We pulled up next to a big police van. I looked at Scott for an explanation.

He sighed and said, "Last night Jackson, well the kanima, attacked people. We managed to get Jackson and we brought him here. He is chained up inside there.

My jaw dropped.

Scott went to call Allison, using Stiles' phone to fill her in. Stiles went into the van and I followed him. I don't think Scott would want me in here, but he was busy and Stiles didn't really mind.

We sat on a bench across from Jackson, out of his reach. His hands and feet were in chains and he looked really mad.

"Okay, I brought you some food." Stiles said to Jackson.

"Let me out." Jackson yelled. He tried reaching for us but his hands were constricted. "Now." He growled.

"You know I put those pants on you. Alright Buddy?" Stiles said. I looked at him in confusion. "One leg at a time. You know up close and personal with your junk wasn't exactly the highlight of my day. So don't think this is fun for me either. You know we're actually doing you a favor?"

"This is doing me a favor?" Jackson asked more calmly.

"Yes. You're killing people. To death. And until we can figure out how to stop you, you're going to stay in here. Sorry." Stiles said.

Jackson just glared at him. "What is she doing here?" Jackson asked looking at me.

"She was bored and wanted to come with us so here she is." Stiles answered.

Jackson glared in response. Stiles dug through his backpack and said "Now, you want the ham and cheese or the turkey club." He held up two sandwiches.

"You actually think, my parents won't be looking for me?" Jackson said. He made a good point. Oh my god we are kidnappers. We are going to go to jail. Crap. I can't survive in jail.

Stiles shrugged and threw one of the sandwiches at Jackson. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out Jackson's phone. There was a text to his parents saying that everything was fine. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not if they don't think anything's wrong." Stiles said.

Jackson read the message and leaned back against the wall.

We sat there in silence. I took out my phone and started playing angry birds. Stiles and Jackson were talking, but I didn't really listen. Soon enough I got bored with angry birds and started picking up on what they were talking about.

"Scales?" Jackson said. "Like a fish." I almost laughed at that.

"No more like a reptile." Stiles said. "Oh and your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people." Oh he was describing what he was to him.

"Oh and he has a tail." I said.

"I have a tail?" He asked me.

"Yeah you do." I answered.

"Does it do anything?" He asked.

"No not that I know of." I said.

He leaned forward towards me and said, "How about I use it to strangle you?"

He kind of scared me so I moved more towards Stiles.

"Dude lay off. She didn't do anything. You don't have to go scaring her." Stiles said.

He just glared.

"You still don't believe us do you?" Stiles said. He didn't answer. "Alright, the night of the semi-final game. What did you do right after?"

"I went home." Jackson said.

"Are you sure about that?" Stiles asked.

"Yes you idiot. What the hell else would I do?" Jackson said.

"You attacked me, Derek, and Maddie at the school, and you trapped us in the pool." Stiles said. "You also killed a mechanic. Right in front of me by the way. That was

lovely." Stiles said sarcastically. "And one of the Argents hunters. OH and last night you tried to kill Danny."

Wait what? He tried to kill Danny? What all happened last night?

"Why would I want to kill my best friend?" Jackson said.

"Well that's what Scott is out trying to figure out right now." Stiles said.

"Well maybe he should be trying to figure out how he is going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail." Jackson yelled leaning forward. I shrank back into Stiles.

"Alright, well tell me this. On the night of the first full moon, what happened?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." He said leaning back towards the wall.

"Come on let's go outside." Stiles said. I nodded. He opened the door and climbed out. I looked back at Jackson and he glared at me. I got out of the truck and Stiles slammed the door shut.

We leaned against the car and Stiles pulled out Jackson's phone and texted his parents. All of a sudden, we thought we heard something. Allison came out of nowhere and scared the crap out of us.

"They know." Allison said.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"They know that Jackson's missing." She said.

"No they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue." Stiles said holding up Jackson's phone.

"My grandfather told me, that his parents went to the police. They know." Allison said accenting the last part.

"Crap." I said.

Stiles held up the phone with two fingers not wanting his fingerprints on it. He ran to the front of the car and turned the radio on.

"All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski has arrived." The voice on the radio said. I started freaking out. Stiles looked back at us with the same panicked look on his face.

We got into the car, me in the middle, Stiles in the driver's seat, and Jackson in the passenger's seat.

"Where are we going?" Allison asked.

Stiles was dialing numbers on Jackson's phone.

"Somewhere very far from this." Stiles said.

Then he threw the phone on the ground and took off driving.

We arrived at a different part of the preserve. Scott was already there waiting for us. He told me to go in the truck and watch Jackson. This seemed really out of character for him, but I didn't really question it because I didn't want him to get mad at me.

I went to the back of the truck and opened the door. Jackson looked at me, well more like glared.

"Sorry about this." I said.

"If you were sorry, you would let me go." He said.

"Look, you are the kanima and you are killing people. You tried to kill me and my friends. So what are we supposed to do? Let you out?" I said.

Jackson leaned forward and tried to break the chains. I leaned back scared. Jackson chuckled.

"You're pretty scared of me." He said.

"No." I said trying to seem brave.

"Really?" He said raising his eyebrows. "Then come closer to me."

I moved to the edge of the seat trying to not show how scared I was.

"Come and sit next to me." He said.

I contemplated this idea. The chains around his hands wouldn't allow him to be able to attack me. I sighed and got up and sat next to him.

"See, I'm not scared." I said. He didn't answer. He leaned back against the wall. I noticed that I could hear Scott, Stiles, and Allison talking. I listened.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima, he's definitely not going to remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott said.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it." Stiles said.

"What if someone else took it?" Allison said.

"Then somebody else knows what he is." Stiles said.

"Which could mean someone's protecting him." Scott said.

"Like the bestiary says, the kanima seeks a friend right?" Allison said.

"Okay hold on a sec, so somebody watched Jackson make a video of himself turning into the kanima, and then just erased part of it so he wouldn't know? What do we do

then?" Stiles said.

"Somebody wanted to protect him?" Allison suggested.

"There's something else. You said the only thing you found online about the kanima is that it goes after murderers." Scott said to Stiles. "What if that's actually true?"

"No it can't be. Jackson tried to kill all of us remember?" Stiles said. "I don't know about you guys, but I haven't murdered anybody lately."

"Well I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us." Scott said. "Remember that it didn't kill you at the mechanics garage, it just ran off."

"Well yeah, but it tried me, Maddie, and Derek at the pool. Didn't it?" Stiles said.

"Did it?" Scott asked.

"It would have. It was waiting for us to come out." Stiles said.

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" Allison said.

"Because there's something else going on and we don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson. Or why someone's protecting him."

Scott said.

"Know thy enemy." Allison said. We all looked at he in confusion. "It's just something my grandfather said." Allison said.

"Alright I got it. Kill Jackson, problem solved." Stiles said.

"He risked his life for us against Peter, remember that?" Scott said.

"Well what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us. It's funny." Stiles said.

"It doesn't mean he's still not worth saving." Scott said. "He doesn't know what he's doing."

"So what?" Stiles asked.

"So I didn't either." Scott said.

"You remember when I almost tried to kill you and Jackson?" He asked Allison.

She nodded.

"I had someone to stop me. He has no body." Scott said. I felt so bad for Jackson. He really didn't have anybody.

"That's his own fault." Stiles said.

I stopped listening and looked over at Jackson. He had a tear on his face. It made me want to cry.

"Jackson." I said softly.

He just looked away. I put my hand on his arm. He wiped the tear away and glared at me. I took my hand off of his arm.

All of a sudden Jackson started breathing hard. He lifter his hands up and I saw scales starting to appear on them. I gasped. I looked outside and noticed that it was dark. Why hasn't Scott told me to come out yet? A little while ago I heard Stiles' jeep pull away, but I knew that Scott and Allison were still here. Oh that's why he forgot about me. Whenever he is with Allison, all of his focus goes to her. That's why I didn't like her at first. I mean she is really nice and cool, but I just wish that Scott wouldn't forget about his sister when he is around her.

I looked at Jackson and he was changing into the kanima. He looked scared. My heart was beating so fast. I couldn't find my voice to yell for Scott.

I heard the handcuffs breaking. I clenched my eyes shut waiting for whatever was to come. I felt myself being thrown against the side of the truck. I hit my head on the corner of the bench and felt blood trickle down my face.

I heard the doors to the truck open, and I forced my eyes to open. Jackson was gone. I sighed in relief. I got out of the truck, ignoring the pain in my head and side.

Where was Scott? How did he not hear all that and come and help me? I looked and saw that the car was still here so he was too.

I leaned against the side of the truck. Looking around for Scott. All of a sudden Stiles appeared in front of me.

"Maddie what happened?" He asked.

He looked over at the truck and realization hit his face. "Where's Scott? Why didn't he help you?" Stiles asked.

I shrugged. Why didn't he help me? Why wasn't my brother there for me? I felt even more betrayed by him.

Stiles walked over to Scott's car and I followed. We looked in the back seat and I saw Scoot laying there not dressed with Allison on top of him.

They didn't even see us. I walked back over to the truck and leaned against it. I saw Stiles knock of the window and say something.

He walked back over to me and put his arm around me. I leaned into him. Scott and Allison got dressed and got out of the car. I glared at them. Their eyes looked at the truck and then to me. Scott ran over as soon as he saw me. I didn't want to see him or talk to him. I buried my face in Stiles' chest. I think Scott got the message because he started apologizing. I didn't want to hear it. All I wanted to do was go home.

I didn't want to be with Scott or Allison or even Stiles right now. I wanted to be with Derek. I needed him to be the one to comfort me.

I moved away from Stiles and reached in my pocket to grab my phone. I dialed Derek's number that he gave me for emergencies. I rang twice and then he answered it.

"What?" I almost flinched at his voice. But then I realized that he was probably with Isaac and Erica and Boyd.

"Derek." I tried to sound okay but it came out weak and almost a sob. "Can you come get me please?"

"Where are you?" He said sounding slightly softer.

"I'm at the Preserve." I said. I knew he would be able to follow my scent.

"I'll be there in two minutes." He said. Then hung up.

"Maddie, where are you going?" Scott asked.

"Home." I said.

"Maddie, I'm sorry." Scott said.

"You were twenty feet away from me and you couldn't hear that I needed help?" I said.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I was distracted." Scott said. Yeah distracted screwing your girlfriend. I thought.

"Whatever." I said.

Just then Derek's car pulled up. I got in and told him to drive me home. He drove off. For the first time, he looked over at me.

"What happened?" He asked. He looked really mad.

"Nothing." I said.

"It doesn't look like nothing." He growled.

"Can we talk about it when we get home please?" I said.

He sighed and nodded.

Before I knew it, we were at my house.

We went into the bathroom so I could clean up my head. I looked in the mirror and saw the cut above my eyebrow. There was a trail of blood coming out of it and down my face. Derek grabbed a damp cloth and started cleaning it. While he was cleaning it I told him everything that happened with the kanima. After I was done telling it to him we sat in silence.

"You're lucky that it wasn't that deep, so you don't need stitches." Derek said. He put two of those white strip things across the cut.

He kissed it and I smiled up at him. We cleaned everything up and went into my room. I took off my short and up on some sweatpants. I looked over at Derek and he was

looking me up and down. I blushed.

Derek sat down in my bed and I lay next to him. "So why didn't you have Scott drive you home?" Derek asked. I hadn't told him about why Scott didn't help me. I just told

him that the kanima attacked me.

"He was twenty feet away from me. He should have heard Jackson get out. He should have heard him. But instead he was having sex with Allison. He probably didn't even remember that I was there." I ranted.

Derek looked mad that Scott let me get hurt.

"Whenever Allison is around, he just ignores me. Like he's so caught up in her that he doesn't know that I'm there. When they first started dating, he hardly ever spent time with me. He always said that he was going out with Allison. That's why I didn't like her. But then I met her and she was really nice, and Scott hung out with me more. But now it's like I'm losing my big brother." I said. A tear ran down my cheek, he wiped it away.

He put his arm around me and pulled me towards him. At first I was going to relax into him, but I didn't want to wake up again with him not being there.

So I tried to move away from him, but he wouldn't let me go. "Why are you trying to move away?" He asked.

"I don't want to fall asleep in your arms and not wake up in them." I said. I wasn't sure if I should have. What if he doesn't want me with him?

He pulled me close and I let him. He put his lips next to my ear and whispered, "I will be right here when you wake up." He quickly took off his shirt and wrapped his arms around me.

In that moment, I realized exactly how much I needed him and wanted to be with him.

So that's chapter 7 we hope you guys like it and don't forget to review and tell us what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey guys this is chapter 8. Please Review and tell us what you think. We really want to know if you guys think of the story, and constructive criticism is always helpful.

Chapter 8

I was lying in bed cuddled in Derek's arms and just when I was about to fall asleep, my cell phone rang. I looked over at Derek and noticed that he was asleep. He looked so content and peaceful.

I crawled out of his arms to get my phone and yell at the person who disturbed my moment. I looked at the screen and saw that it was my mom. I walked out of my room so I wouldn't wake up Derek.

"Hi mom. How is Chicago?" I asked.

"I'm not in Chicago." My mom said with an angry voice. I wondered what was going on and why she was so mad. Then she started talking again, "I am on an airplane about half an hour away from the airport."

"Why? I thought you weren't coming back until next week." I said.

"Well a couple hours ago I got a call from the Beacon Hills Police Department saying that my kids kidnapped someone and that I needed to be there." My mom said.

I froze. Shit.

"There will be a police car at the house any minute to bring you to the police station." She said.

"But I'm not dressed. I was just about to go to sleep." I said.

"I don't care. You will go to the police station when the car comes to get you." My mom said in a voice that I knew was one I couldn't argue with.

"Okay mom." I said.

"I will see you there in about an hour." My mom said. Then she hung up.

I went back into my room and saw that Derek was still sleeping. I saw that he had his arm around a pillow where I used to be. Is it possible to be jealous of a pillow? Well I sure am.

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. I was hoping that I would have time to quick change. But my mom said to go with the officer as soon as they got here. I sighed and walked down the stairs. I looked down at what I was wearing. I had on a white tank top that didn't exactly cover up the top of my black bra or the bottom of my stomach. I had on sweat pants from Victoria's secret that said "Victoria's Secret" along one of the legs, and "Kiss Me" across the butt.

I opened the door to Mr. Stilinski.

"Hey Mr. S." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"You need to come with me Maddie. Now." He said in his officer voice.

"Yeah I know, my mom called. Let me just put my shoes on." I said. I quick went to grab my flip flops from upstairs and my phone. When I got up to my room I saw that Derek was awake.

"I'm about to get arrested." I said to him. He stood up and hugged me. He kissed my forehead and let me go. I wasn't going to let him let me go. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my mouth to his. He kissed me back.

"Come on Maddie." Mr. Stilinski yelled from downstairs. I sighed and let go of Derek. I walked downstairs and grabbed a zip-up hoodie and put it on. I left the front hang open.

I walked towards the Sheriff's car and opened the front passenger side door. Mr. Stilinski was right behind me and said, "Maddie. You need to get in the back."

"Come on Mr. S." I said.

"In the back." He said in his Sheriff voice.

I looked up at my window and saw Derek looking down at me. I sighed and got in the back of the car. Mr. S. shut the door for me and got in the driver's seat.

He was quiet the whole ride to the station. In about fifteen minutes we arrived. Mr. S. got out and opened the door for me. I got out and he led me inside.

When I got inside everyone stared at me. I don't know if it was because I was going to be arrested for kidnapping, or the fact that I am in sweats. Either way, it made me pretty uncomfortable.

Mr. S. led me to one of the interrogation rooms. Scott and Stiles were sitting at a table. I went and at next to them. Mr. Whitmore was there too, and so was Jackson. He was sitting on a chair next to his dad.

"Hey guys." I said nervously.

They both said hi.

"Mom is coming." I said to Scott.

"I know." Scott mumbled.

I looked at Mr. S. "Are we getting arrested? Am I going to jail? I can't survive in jail. Damn I knew I should have taken karate. What about school? I'm not going to get into a good college. What if I can't go to college because they don't want someone who went to jail. Do we wear those ugly orange things? I'm going to be in jail my whole life aren't I? I'm never going to see my family again. Crap. I'm never going to see Derek again." I said the last part to myself but Scott still heard it. I was freaking out. I couldn't sit still.

I stood up and started pacing waiting for my mom to get here. I would occasionally mumble something about jail, or how I should have stayed home and not gone out with Scott and Stiles.

About forty five minutes later my mom walked through the door. I saw the angry and disappointed face and immediately sat down between Scott and Stiles.

"Hello Mrs. McCall. Sorry for the inconvience, but you need to be present for this." Mr. Stilinski said.

"Of course." My mom said back. She looked at me and said, "Maddie, what happened to your head?"

"I just fell down the stairs. I'm fine." I said. She let it go.

"Alright, let's get started. Now Jackson says that you locked him in a van against his will. Him and his father are willing to not press charges, but they want a restraining order." Mr. Stilinski explained. I was so relieved that they wouldn't press charges. "Now Jackson, would you like a restraining order against these three individuals?"

"Just Scott and Stiles." Jackson said. I looked at him with confusion.

"Are you sure that you don't want one against Maddie also. I brought three documents." Jackson's father said.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Come on. She's a hundred pound girl, what is she going to do?" Jackson said.

I glared at him. I could do a lot of damage to that pretty little spoiled face of his, with a baseball bat. I smiled at my thoughts.

"Alright then." Jackson's dad said. "Well Sheriff, here are the papers. You can read the boys the terms and I expect the restraining order to be filed tonight."

Mr. Stilinski stared reading off what the terms of the restraining order so Scott and Stiles. "You will not go within fifty feet of Jackson Whitmore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or physiologically."

Mr. Stilinski finished and threw the papers on the table. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"What about school?" Stiles asked.

"You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a fifty foot distance." Stiles' dad said.

"Okay, what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time, and there's only stalls available and their right next to each other?" Stiles, being the dumb ass that he is, asked.

His dad glared at him.

"I'll just hold it." Stiles said.

"Alright that's all. You are free to go." Stiles' dad said. He walked out into the hall and started talking to Stiles. I could really make out what they were saying.

"Come on. Let's go." My mom said.

We started walking out of the room past Stiles and his dad. I heard part of the conversation.

"How exactly am I supposed to interpret the stolen prison transport van?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"We filled the tank." Stiles said.

Our mom pushed us past them saying, "Move."

We turned a corner and went into the other hallway. Mom grabbed mine and Scott's shoulders and turned us around.

My mom looked at Scott and said, "It's not just this. Although a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think you would reach quite this soon. It's everything on top of it. The completely bizarre behavior, the late nights coming home, having to beg Mr. Harris for you to make up that chemistry test that you missed."

"I missed a chemistry test?" Scott asked. God he is so dumb, he is just burying his own grave.

"Really Scott? Really?" Mom said. Got she was so pissed. I don't think I have really ever seen her this mad. She is usually the laid back kind of mom.

"And you?" Mom said looking at me. "Even though there isn't a restraining order against you, I am just as mad."

"I know mommy." I said with my puppy eyes that no one could resist.

"Don't even do those eyes on me, they can't get you out of this." Mom said. I sighed and stopped my puppy eyes. "I have to ground you. I have to ground both of you. I am grounding you both. You two are grounded."

I notice Stiles come from behind the corner and started listening to the conversation.

"What about work?" Scott asked.

"Fine. Other than work." My mom said. "And no TV."

"I don't really watch that much TV." Scott said.

"I do!" I almost yelled.

Scott just rolled his eyes.

"Then no computer." My mom said.

"We need the computer for school." I said.

"Then no . . ." She turned around and saw Stiles. "No Stiles."

"What? No Stiles?" Stiles said, walking over to us.

"No Stiles." My mom yelled. I was really shocked. Stiles backed away and went back to leaning against the wall.

"And no more car." Mom said. "Give me your keys. Give them to me!" Scott handed over his keys. She tried to take the key off but was having trouble. She looked really stressed. Scott offered to help, but mom said no. She was having more trouble. Scott grabbed my mom's hands gently.

"What is going on with you guys?" Mom asked in a much gentler voice. "Scott is this about Allison?" I saw Stiles shake his head.

"Do you really want to know?" Scott asked. Stiles was shaking his head a lot and really weirdly trying to get Scott not to say anything.

"Is this about your father?" Mom asked. I turned away at them mention of dad. He left us when I was younger. I remember crying for days and Scott comforting me. I looked at the wall as my eyes welled up with tears that were going to fall any second.

"It is, isn't it?" My mom said. "Okay you know what? We'll talk about this at home. I'm going to go get the car."

With that, my mom walked away. Scott went over and put his arm around me. I pushed him off. I was still pretty mad about before. And not to mention all of the memories of my dad coming back to me. The fun times we used to have. Everything that we used to do together. And all of it being ripped away from me when he left.

I composed myself and we walked over towards Stiles.

"I'm the worst son ever." Scott said.

"And not to mention the worst brother." I spat at him.

"Well, I'm not exactly winning any prizes here." Stiles said. He was looking into the room where Jackson's dad was yelling at Stiles' dad.

"Come on Maddie, we need to go." Scott said.

"Okay." I mumbled.

We walked out to the car where my mom was waiting. I was confused because it was a different car, oh yeah she took hers to Chicago because she drove there. And she flew back so that means that the car is still there. Wow, I'm pretty smart. Once we got in, we drove home in silence.

I told my mom I was going to sleep and that we would talk in the morning. I went up to my room. I wondered if Derek was still in there, but I wasn't going to get my hopes up.

I walked into my room and saw Derek on my bed. A huge smile broke out on my face.

"Hey." I whispered paranoid that my mom would hear.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"Well I'm not in jail so that's pretty good. Scott has a restraining order against him and so does Stiles, but he didn't put one against me. Which was kind of weird." I said.

Derek just nodded.

"Well my mom is home a week early." I said.

"So that means I can't stay here anymore?" Derek said. I frowned at this realization.

"I guess not." I said.

"Well I have to go talk to Erica and Isaac." Derek said.

"This late?" I asked.

"Yeah." Derek answered. "Well, I will see you around."

"Yeah." I said.

He walked over to the window and climbed out of it. I sighed and went to bed.

The next day I woke up tired. That's really the only way to describe it. I feel tired, and not like any normal teenager in the morning. This was ten times worse.

I sighed and dragged my ass into the shower. When I was done, I blow-dried my hair and put it in a cute wavy side pony tail. I grabbed a cold-shoulder tee dress out of my closet and put it on. I did my makeup light with just a thin layer of eyeliner, some mascara and some clear lip gloss.

I smiled as I looked in the mirror. I walked down into the kitchen to get some orange juice for breakfast because I wasn't really hungry.

My mom was sitting in the kitchen with some coffee. Scott was also down there eating some cereal.

"Morning." I said.

"I need to go to Chicago to get my car. It is too expensive to have somebody pick it up and bring it here. So I'm taking a plane there today at ten thirty and staying for the rest of the convention." Mom said.

"Okay." I said.

"And if I find out either of you two broke your punishment, it will just get ten times worse." My mom threatened. "Now get to school."

I nodded and grabbed my backpack. I walked to the car and Scott was in his car waiting. Well at least he didn't leave me without a ride.

My first few classes went by pretty quick. When it was my free period I went in the library with Stiles and Scott to meet Allison. I really didn't want to but I didn't have anything else to do.

We were waiting by the book shelf for Allison. Finally she came in. She went in the aisle next to us and moved some books so we could see her.

She handed Scott a tablet. Me and Stiles looked at it.

"It's everything Lydia can translate and me, she's very confused." Allison said.

"Yeah? What'd you tell her?" Scott asked.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." She answered.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battle mythical creatures." Stiles said. I laughed.

"Oh, great." Allison said not really knowing what to say.

"Does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asked.

"Not really, but Stiles was right about the murderers." Allison said.

"Yes." Stiles said. I gave him a high five.

"It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance. The a story in there about a South American priest. Who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village." Allison explained.

"Alright so that's not so bad." I said.

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to." Allison continued.

"All bad. All very very bad." Stiles said.

"Here's the thing though, the kanima is actually supposed to be a werewolf but it can't be . ." Allison said.

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifest it." I interrupted reading from the tablet.

"Okay that means Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy. I could've told you that myself." Stiles said.

"What if it has something to do with his parents. His real parents." Allison suggested.

"Yeah does anybody know what actually happened to them?" Scott asked.

"Lydia might." I said.

"What if she doesn't know anything?" Scott said.

"Well Jackson doesn't have a restraining order against me so I'll talk to him myself." I said.

"No." Scott said.

"I don't want you near him after he already hurt you." Scott said.

I scoffed. "Really Scott? He only hurt me because you didn't hear him breaking metal and throwing me against a wall."

"And I'm not going to be able to hear you if he hurts you again." Scott said.

"He won't. Not at school." I said.

"Dude, just let her go." Stiles said.

"And what do I do?" Scott asked.

"You have a makeup exam remember?" Allison said.

Stiles nodded at him.

The bell rang signaling that the period was over. I walked away and went to find Jackson.

I saw him go into the boy's locker room. I heard Jackson and it sounded like something was wrong with him.

I walked into the locker room. I could hear the shower running. "Jackson?" I called out.

"In here." He said after a while. I walked toward the showers where his voice came from. I turned a corner and there was Jackson standing there naked. I turned around and leaned against the wall around the corner.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Yeah your standing butt naked in a shower and you didn't tell me.

"You could've warned me." I said.

"You're the one who walked in the boy's locker room." He said. He did make a good point.

"I thought, I just, forget it." I said. I could hear him walking closer to me. He came around the corner, still naked.

"Did you want to talk about something?" He asked.

"We can talk later." I said.

I was about to leave when his arm came in front of me blocking my path.

"Let's talk now." He said.

"I have to get to class." I said.

"No you don't. No, you have perfect grades, you can skip one class." Jackson said. "Are you okay? Your heart's beating like crazy."

I started walking away. "I thought you wanted to talk?" Jackson said.

"Jackson stop. I just changed my mind." I said.

"You sure?" He asked. "Because you look a little stressed. Was it Scott? That loving brother sister thing you have going on is sweet, but aren't you guys fighting, like all siblings do? Is that what has you stressed? Or is it Derek? And you're little secret romance thing that you guys are trying to have but it's not really working. So you really think it can work? Or will your brother get in the way of that too?" Jackson taunted.

"Just stop." I said. I didn't need to hear this and I didn't want to, especially not from Jackson.

"What are you going to do Maddie, when you're stupid bitch of a brother, or your stupid bitch of a boyfriend attacks you? They're werewolves, what is going to happen when they lose control and attack you? But you don't think that is going to happen do you? Well let's see, Scott has attacked Stiles, me, Lydia, Allison. Who's next? It's you." Jackson said.

By now he had me pinned against the wall. And he was way too close. I gathered up all of my strength and pushed him off of me. He was caught off guard so he fell back a little. But the just made him more pissed. He pinned me to the ground.

He looked at me and seemed to snap out of it.

"Maddie." He said. "What are you doing here?"

He looked down at himself and saw that he was naked. He quick pulled on some shorts, but before he could get them fully on, the door flung open and I saw Scott.

He looked at the scene around him, and interpreted it differently.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I said to Scott. He looked mad. "Scott I'm fine. Scott I'm fine!" I tried to get him to calm down but he already went and attacked Jackson.

They disappeared behind the lockers so I couldn't see what was going on. But I definitely heard it. I heard things smashing and stuff being knocked down.

Suddenly Jackson threw Scott out the door and into the hallway. They continued wrestling until Erica pulled Jackson off of Scott. Stiles held Scott back. I walked out of the locker room and saw Mr. Harris coming towards us.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" Mr. Harris asked. "Jackson calm down." Then he looked at Scott and said, "McCall, you want to explain yourself? Stilinski?"

He pointed to all of us and said, "All of you detention 3 o'clock." Then he walked away.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Soon enough it was the end of the school day and I was walking to the library for detention. Mr. Harris was standing in the library when we got there. He pointed to the tables. We sat down. Me and Stiles sat on one side of the table and Erica and Scott sat on the other side of the table. I had no idea why she was sitting next to us, but whatever.

"We can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackson said.

"All of these tools?" Mr. Harris asked.

"No just us tools." Stiles said pointing to himself and Scott.

"Fine." Mr. Harris said, pointing to Scott and Stiles. "You two, over there."

Scott and Stiles got up and went and sat down at another table, leaving me with Erica.

"Derek seems to have quite the soft spot for you doesn't he?" Erica said.

I just looked at her.

"I mean, he tries to hide it because he is the alpha and he needs to be all big and tough. But come on. The fact that whenever you show up, he is willing to drop everything to be with you." I knew that she was just using this to get something out of me and I wasn't going to fall for it. "And every time I am near him, I can smell you all over him." Erica continued.

"Do you have a point? Because if you do would you please get to it." I said.

"Just that maybe you should keep your distance from him. You are distracting him and he is losing focus. He might not be able to see it, but I do. I can see what you are doing to him and it might be good for you, but it isn't for everybody else. He needs to focus on finding the kanima and getting rid of the hunters, not on his little girlfriend." Erica said.

"So you think that I shouldn't be with Derek?" I asked.

"I think that he should be with someone that can handle him. Not some pathetic little human." She growled.

"Wow someone is a little jealous." I said.

Erica just glared at me and started working on some homework. I did the same.

After a while I saw Jackson get up and say that he had to go to the bathroom. The teacher asked him if he was okay and followed Jackson out of the room.

As soon as Mr. Harris was out of the room, Scott and Stiles came back to sit by us.

"Stiles said that you know how Jackson's parent's died." Scott said to Erica. Well this was news to me. Nobody ever tells me anything. Stiles gets to know everything and he is human. God I feel so out of the loop all of the time.

"Maybe." Was all she said back?

"Talk." Scott said.

"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson driving in his Porsche he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen." Erica explained.

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at eighteen." Stiles stated.

"Yup." Erica said.

"There is something deeply wrong with that." Stiles said. I couldn't agree more.

"You know what? I could try to find the insurance report in my dad's inbox. He keeps everything." Erica said opening her laptop.

"Scott McCall please report to the principal's office." Allison's mom's voice came over the speaker.

Scott went to the office while Erica started looking on her laptop. After a while, I got bored and started doodling in my notebook.

Soon after that, Jackson came back into the classroom followed by Mr. Harris. Jackson sat down at his seat and Mr. Harris sat down in a desk.

"Got it." Erica said.

I looked up from my notebook and listened.

"Whoa, look at the dates." Stiles said.

"Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death, nine twenty six, on June fourteenth nineteen ninety five." Erica said.

"Jackson's birthday is on June fifteenth." I said.

We looked over and saw Mr. Harris packing up his stuff to leave. We assumed that detention was over and we could go. So we started getting out stuff together and standing up.

Mr. Harris chuckled. Okay weird much? Then he said, "Oh, no I'm sorry. Yes, I'm leaving, but none of you are." Okay officially confused. "You can go when you're done with the re shelving." I looked at the carts full of books. Damn, that's a lot of books. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." Mr. Harris said. Then he turned and walked out of the classroom.

We all groaned and started re shelving books. About ten minutes late Scott came back into the room. We walked over to where me, Stiles and Allison were.

"Jackson was born after his mom died by C-section." Stiles explained. "They had to pull him out of her dead body."

"So was the car crash an accident or not?" Allison asked.

"It was written on the report as inconclusive." Stiles answered. I continued re shelving books because neither Scott nor Stiles and Allison would do anything. They were just standing around talking. And I don't know about them but I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. Today had been a crappy day and all I wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"His parents could have been murdered?" I heard Scott say.

"Well if they were, then it falls in line with the kanima myth." Stiles said. "You know? Seeks out and kills murderers."

"But for Jackson? Or the person controlling him?" Allison asked.

"We have to talk to him, we have to tell him." Scott said walking towards Jackson.

"He's not going to listen to you." I said after him.

Allison went with Scott. All of a sudden, we heard a crash and saw that glass from lights were falling from the ceiling. I was about to go and see if Scott was alright, but one of the lights crashed above us and Stiles gabbed my waist and pulled me to the ground.

I looked around the book cases and saw Erica and Scott in front of the Kanima. They started fighting it. It threw Scott and Erica back. They both came and stood in front of us as we watched Jackson.

He grabbed a piece of chalk and started writing on the board. He was half kanima and half Jackson. He wasn't even looking at the board when he was writing. It looked like someone was controlling him. Like he was a life size puppet.

When he was done writing I looked at the board and saw that it said, "STAY OUT OF MY WAY OF I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU."

Then Jackson ran and jumped out the window above me. But right before he jumped out I felt something cut my neck. I gasped and grabbed the back of my neck.

I knew it was the Kanima's venom that paralyzes people. I was expecting to lose all of my movement, but instead a pain shot threw my body. I screamed and everyone looked at me.

"My neck. The kanima. It hurts." I said not particularly to anybody.

Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Erica all looked at the back of my neck and saw the cut.

"Erica, Stiles, did it hurt when the kanima paralyzed you?" Scott asked.

"No we just couldn't move." Stiles said.

"Yeah there wasn't any pain." Erica added.

I had my eyes clenched shut trying not to cry out. "We need to get her out of here. We need to take her to a hospital." Scott said. He was freaking out.

"Scott, we can't. That would raise so many questions." Stiles pointed out.

"Take me to Derek." I said.

"No." Scott said.

"He will know what to do." I said.

There was a groan and we all looked over towards the book shelf. I books were knocked out so we could see through it. Matt was laying on the ground paralyzed.

Allison went over to see if he was okay. I screamed as the pain became more intense. Everyone looked over at me.

"Scott we need to go." Stiles said.

"I'm staying; I need to get him to a hospital." Allison said.

Scott went over to the other side of the book shelf and kneeled down next to Allison. "I'm staying with you." Scott said.

Really? His little sister is over here in so much pain and he still wants to stay with his girlfriend. If I wasn't in so much pain right now, I would have probably attacked him.

"No. Go with your sister. I will be fine." Allison said. Alright well she just scored some brownie points with me.

Scott looked over at me. He walked over to me and picked me up. We got to his car and he put me in the back seat. Erica was running to the subway station to tell Derek that we were coming. Scott got in the driver's seat and Stiles got into the passenger's seat. And we took off driving.

We arrived at the old subway station. Scott brought me into a large room where Derek and Erica were waiting. Scott set me on a bench. I screamed as soon as I touched the bench.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"The kanima, look at her neck." Stiles said.

Derek turned my head and looked at the back of my neck. There wasn't any pain when he moved my head. Weird.

"And why is she in pain? Shouldn't she just be paralyzed?" Derek asked confused.

"She should be, but instead she is in pain. What do we do?" Scott asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Derek said. Derek took a deep breath and said, "Okay so the paralysis only lasts for a couple of hours, so in a couple of hours, she should be fine"

"And what do we do until then?" Scott asked.

"Nothing." Derek said in a cold tone. "We will just leave her and check on her in a couple of hours."

Wait no. I don't want him to leave. I haven't seen him all day.

They all started walking out. I gathered up enough energy to say. "Derek. Please stay."

He stopped and turned to look at me. I wanted to see if the pain would stop if he touched me. "Come here." I whispered. He walked over to me. I put my hand out and tried not to scream. He took it and instantly the pain in my whole arm went away.

"Let go." I said. He looked confused but did what I said. Instantly the pain was back. I clenched my teeth.

"When you touch me, it stops." I said.

"I can't believe I am saying this but, Derek go touch my sister as much as you can." Scott said.

Derek lifted me up and carried me to one of the subway cars. He sat down a leaned against the wall of the train. He stretched his legs out along the seat and laid me on top of him.

The pain in my whole body instantly went away. I let out a sigh happy to be pain free.

"Did it work?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. I doesn't hurt anymore." I said.

"Awesome so just stay like that for a few hours and everything should be good." Stiles said.

I sighed and cuddled into Derek's chest. He looked pretty mad at me. "You know you are taking away my manliness right now." He said in my ear so just I could hear. I laughed.

I started to get tired. The day long day just hit me and I started to get tired. "You better be here when I get up." I mumbled to Derek as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up a little while later and heard Scott say that he was going to join Derek's pack and help catch the kanima, but he wanted to do it his way. Derek agreed and I went back to sleep.

AN: Well that is chapter 8 it was almost six thousand words and 19 pages in Microsoft word. So I hope you guys like it. Make sure to review and tell us what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey guys we are really happy with all of the reviews. So keep it up. This chapter is going to have a lemon in it. If you don't like lemons then don't read that part. And don't forget to review and tell us what you think.

Chapter 9 Raving

I woke up in my bed. I don't know how I got here, but I didn't really think about it. I noticed that I wasn't in Derek's arms anymore which made me miss him. I sat up and noticed the pounding headache that I had. I groaned and got out of bed to get something to make my headache go away.

I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I noticed that no one was there; my mom was back in Chicago. I really didn't know where Scott was.

I looked at the clock on the stove. It was 1:30. Scott was probably at school. I went to the fridge to get some water and noticed that there was a note on the fridge.

It said:

Maddie,

I didn't want to wake you up, so I guess you can skip school. We have a late practice tonight so I will be home later.

Love your favorite brother,

Scott

I smiled at the note and got some water out of the fridge. I took a couple pills and my headache went away about 20 minutes later. I sat down and watched TV for the next few hours.

At about five Scott got. He walked in the living room and sat down next to me.

"Hey." He said. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." I answered. "I woke up at about one and I have been watching TV."

"Cool." He said back.

"So what's going on?" I asked. I wanted to know what was going on with all this werewolf and kanima stuff.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean what is going on with all this werewolf and kanima stuff. You never tell me anything." I said.

"Maddie, I don't want you all wrapped up in this. You don't need to be involved with this." Scott said. Okay I was pretty pissed now. I have a right to know, right? Scott is my brother and I want to know what's bothering him. Scott keeps trying to keep me away from this stuff but I'm right in the middle of it and there is nothing he can do about it.

"Stiles gets to know everything and be involved. Why can't I?" I asked pretty aggravated.

"Stiles isn't my baby sister." Scott said.

"I'm not a fucking baby." I shouted. "I can take care of myself and I can handle it. The least you can do is let me in on what's happening. I don't need you to take care of me."

Scott was getting mad and he looked pretty hurt by me saying that I didn't need him. I knew why. All my life Scott had taken care of me. He has always protected me. He has grown up with me needing him to help and protect me. And I know that me saying that I didn't need him hit a nerve. But he still needs to know that I am extremely capable of taking care of myself and handling whatever is going on. How am I ever supposed to be strong if he is always trying to baby me and protect me from things that can make me stronger?

I looked in my brothers' eyes and saw hurt in them. But his werewolf side was angry at me.

"Look." I said, "I am just saying that I am more than capable of knowing stuff that is going on. Stiles is always there with you when stuff is going on or when you are talking to people about this stuff. But you tell me just to go and wait somewhere else until you are done talking." I said.

"Fine." He said through clenched teeth. "I am going to work to talk to my boss." I was confused, what did a vet have anything to do with this? Scott must have seen the confusion on my face because he started explaining. "My boss knows about this stuff. I don't know how or why, but he just knows, and has been helping us. Derek is coming too so he can hear it too. Anyway, you say that I never let you hear about this stuff, well fine, you can come with me. On one condition though, you need to be quiet and don't interrupt when we are talking. Happy?" Not really, but I will take it. But really? Stay quiet while we talk? What am I? Two? Does he really think I am the annoying little kid that shouldn't interrupt the 'grown-ups'?

"Thank you." I said. He nodded. "Scott?" I said to get his attention. He looked up at me telling me to continue. "I didn't mean what I said about not needing you. I just mean that you have to let me make mistakes and get hurt. You can't protect me from everything. I am not going to have you to protect me my whole life." I said.

"I know. It's just hard to let you make mistakes. I don't want you to get hurt, and I want to protect you but I guess I can't protect you from everything and I get that." Scott said.

I leaned over and gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

"We need to go and talk to my boss." Scott said. I nodded. I stood up and went to grab my phone, then made my way to Scott's car. Scott grabbed his keys and followed me.

We went to the vet and Scott helped the vet clean up a couple of things so he could close. I went and saw some of the animals. They loved me. I'm an animal person. After everything was all cleaned up we were just waiting for Derek so I sat at the front desk and doodle on some scrap paper to occupy my time.

About ten minutes later Scott came out from the back and unlocked the door. I assumed that he probably heard Derek's car. I got up from the desk and walked towards the door as Scott was unlocking it.

Derek wasn't the only one there, so was Isaac.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked.

"I need him." Derek said as he and Isaac walked past me and Scott into the building.

"I don't trust him." Scott said.

"He doesn't trust you either." Isaac said talking in the third person.

"And Derek really doesn't care." Derek said. Why the hell was everyone talking in third person?

"And Maddie's pretty annoyed with everyone talking in third person." I mumbled to myself, but with all of them being werewolves, they heard me.

Isaac leaned against the wall and we all stood in a little circle.

"Now where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?" Derek asked Scott.

"That depends. Your friend Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him?" The vet asked showing up pretty much out of nowhere.

"Save him." Scott said at the same time as Derek said, "Kill him."

Scott turned to Derek and said, "Save him."

Derek sighed and looked back at the vet.

"Save him." Scott repeated.

The vet turned and walked toward the back room. Scott followed him, then Isaac. Derek walked after them letting his hand slide across my ass as he walked past me. I glared at him. He just chuckled.

I followed after them and went into the room where they treat the animals. I remembered what Scott told me about staying quiet so listened to them talk.

The vet grabbed a tray with a bunch of bottles with various powdery stuff in them.

Isaac reached out to touch them, but Derek grabbed his arm and pulled it back as he said, "Those you don't touch."

"So what are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asked. Really witch? God he is so stupid.

The vet looked at him and said, "No. I'm a veterinarian." Isaac didn't say anything back. So the vet continued. "Unfortunately I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Derek asked the vet.

"What about an effective offense?" I asked. Scott looked at me silently telling me not to talk anymore. I rolled my eyes.

"We already tried. It nearly took its head off." Derek said. "An argent had to get an entire clip into it, but then it just got back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" The vet asked.

"Water." I said.

"What do you mean?" The vet asked me.

"When me and Stiles and Derek were at the pool, it wouldn't go in the water. Like it couldn't swim." I explained.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" The vet asked.

"No. He's the captain of the swim team." I said.

"You're essentially trying to catch two people." The vet said. Then he turned around and went digging in a drawer to find something. He came back with a pendent or something. "A puppet." He said holding the object up. "And a puppeteer."

He then set the pendent on the table. "One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?" The vet asked.

"I don't think Jackson could do it." Scott said. "His mother died pregnant too. And she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac asked. "The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too."

"Does that mean the father was a murderer?" Scott asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac answered.

"Hold on." The vet said. "The book says their bonded right?" Derek nodded. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but the person controlling him? What if," The vet said, while he grabbed one of the bottles filled with some black powder and made a circle around the pendent, "something that affects the kanima also affects its master?"

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked.

"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them." Scott said. The vet nodded.

"Thanks for the help." Derek said.

"You're welcome. Now if you excuse me. I need to get home. Scott would you mind locking up for me?" The vet asked.

"Sure. No problem." Scott answered. Then the vet grabbed his stuff and left.

Suddenly Scott's phone rang. He dug in his pocket and found it. I was standing right next to him so I could hear what the person on the phone was saying.

"Hello?" Scott said.

"Scott it's me." Allison's voice said.

"Hey. What's up?" Scott said with a smile on his face.

"Well my parents are gone and the house is empty." Allison said suggestively.

"I will be there soon." Scott said. He hung up and started walking out of the room towards the door.

"Forget something?" I yelled after him.

I knew he could hear me but he ignored it. Whatever I guess screwing your girlfriend is more important than getting me home.

I sighed and turned back to Isaac and Derek.

"This reminds me of when my mom forgot me at Wal-Mart a couple months ago." I said. Derek and Isaac chuckled. "Okay well I guess I need a ride." I said.

"Come on." Derek said walking towards the door. I followed after them.

Derek unlocked the car and I got into the back while Derek and Isaac sat up front.

We dropped off Isaac and I got into the front seat and Derek started driving. At first it was sort of an uncomfortable silence, but I decided to break it.

"Scott is such an ass." I complained. "I mean seriously. He could have at least driven me home before he went to Allison's."

Derek didn't say anything. He just let me keep complaining about how much I hated Scott right now and how I was gonna break his Xbox and trash his room and stuff along those lines.

About five minutes later I stopped and took a deep breath and calmed down. I noticed that we were heading to my house. I really didn't want to go there.

"I don't want to go home." I said.

"Where do you want to go?" Derek asked.

"Can I stay at your house?" I asked.

"No." Derek said in a cold voice.

"Come on please." I begged.

We pulled into my driveway and Derek unlocked the doors. I didn't move.

"Maddie, out." Derek said.

"No."

"Maddie, get out of the car." He said trying to keep his temper in control.

"Just let me stay at your house please. I don't want to see Scott." I said. It wasn't necessarily a lie, I didn't want to see Scott but there was other reasons that I wanted to go to his house. I had been thinking a lot about the me and Derek. I thought a lot about the intense make out sessions and how much I wanted it to go farther and how much I wanted to give myself to him. I wanted to show him how much he meant to me and how much I really wanted to be with him. I wanted to be with him tonight.

"No." Derek said. "Maddie, go in the house." His voice was so cold and it sent shivers down my spine.

Suddenly I got an idea and got out of the car. I walked in the house and watched as Derek drove away.

Scott wasn't home, which was good. I went up to my room and took of my clothes. I went to the back of my closet and pulled out a lace bra and a matching thong. I also pulled out some black heels that matched my underwear. I did my makeup and curled my hair. I brushed my teeth and made sure everything was shaved. I looked in the mirror trying to muster up the courage to walk out of the house. I looked really hot and felt confident and sexy. I smiled at myself. I grabbed Derek's jacket that was in my room from a while ago and put it on over my underwear. The jacket was big on my so it almost reached my knees. I went out the back door and started walking to Derek's house. The moon provided all of the light that I needed to see.

Now I probably should have thought about the hunters and the kanima that could be out here, but I didn't. I was on a mission and nothing was going to stop me.

I walked for about fifteen minutes and finally saw Derek's house come into view. I smiled and walked as fast as the heels I was wearing would take me.

Derek's car was parked in front of the house and there was lights coming through the windows, so I knew he was home.

I took a deep breath and walked up to his house. I decided that I was going to be bold, I didn't bother knocking, I just threw the door open.

Derek must of heard it because he appeared in front of me. "What do you want?" Derek said in a cold voice.

"I came to give you this back." I said gesturing to his jacket that I was wearing.

"I said you could have it." He said back.

"Well it's yours so I wanted to give it back." I said innocently.

"Fine whatever." He held his hand out for the jacket. I smirked and unzipped the jacket. Then I let it fall off of my shoulders and pool at my feet.

I looked into his eyes and saw them darken and flash red for a second. I smiled as his eyes ran up and down my body.

He reached my face and put on a hard emotionless expression. But I saw the way I affected him and it gave me a boost of confidence.

I walked over and stood in front of him. He didn't react and I could tell that he was trying not to.

I grabbed his arms and put his hands on my hips. His hands tightened around them and he pulled my hips to meet his. I could feel how hard he was. I smiled even wider knowing that he had this reaction to me.

I pushed my lips to his and he kissed back so much harder. He dominated my mouth and I loved every second of it. I moaned into his mouth and pulled away for air. His mouth went to my neck and started sucking and biting. I moaned at the feeling and started feeling wetness pooling in between my legs.

I started grinding against him trying to get some sort of friction. He growled into my neck which only made me even more turned on.

His mouth crushed against mine again. My tongue danced with his and he let me take control. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and explored every inch of it.

All too soon I had to come up for air again. His head didn't go to my neck, he went to the top of my chest and started sucking on the top of my boob, I moaned at the sensation and started grinding harder against him.

He growled and said, "Don't start what you can't finish babe."

He lifted his head back up and looked at me. I said, "I fully intend to finish it."

His lips crashed on mine again, every nerve was tingling as his lips moved with mine. I loved the feeling and could spend forever kissing this man.

His hands traveled to my fully exposed ass and lifted me up. My legs locked around his waist and my hands traveled to the back of his neck.

His lips went back to my neck and bit and sucked even more. I moaned and said, "Bedroom."

I felt him smirk against my neck. He started walking up the stairs. Soon we reached a room that was almost fully intact. He laid me down on a queen size bed and hovered over me.

"You have too many clothes on." I said.

I pulled his shirt over his head and looked at his chest. I was practically drooling. How could someone be this perfect? He was so hot and right now he was all mine. He smirked at me. I was about to take my heels off, but he said, "Leave them on." I smiled and did as he asked.

He attacked my neck again. His hand traced the top of my thong teasing me. I bucked my hips into his hand giving him the silent message to go lower. He smiled at me and moved his hands up my sides and unhooked my bra and threw it across the room. His hands grabbed my boobs and started massaging them. He took one of my nipples in his mouth. I moaned as he sucked on it. He pinched my other nipple rolling it between his fingers. I moaned. After a few minutes he switched.

I can't even describe how turned on I was. I didn't get how he was making my body react to him like this. But I loved it.

When he was done with my chest, his mouth traveled down my stomach and down to the edge of my thong. He placed his hands on the top of my thighs rubbing circles on then as his mouth was placing kisses right above the area where I wanted him most.

"Stop teasing me." I moaned out.

He chuckled and ripped off my underwear. And when I say ripped, I mean he literally tore the fabric off of my body.

I moaned as the cold air hit my overly headed center. He lowered his head and licked up and down my slit.

I moaned even louder. He gently spread my legs open so that I was fully exposed to him. His tongue found my swollen clit and sucked on it. I cried out in pleasure at the feeling.

Then he put his fingers inside me and I cried out again at the feeling. I felt him smile and start moving his fingers in and out of my pussy. I was sweating and moaning. After a few minutes I felt a tightening in my stomach and all of my muscles clenched, I came as he curled his fingers inside me.

I screamed his name and moaned as I rode out my orgasm. He kept his fingers moving making it last longer.

When I came down from my high he pulled his fingers out and sucked on them. It was by far the hottest thing I had ever seen. He climbed over me again and captured my mouth in his. I could taste myself on him and normally I would probably be really discussed, but I felt even more turned on at the taste.

I pulled away for air and said, "That was amazing."

"That's just the beginning babe." He said in a low voice.

I could see his dick straining his jeans. I bit my lip nervously, and he noticed it.

"Don't worry babe, I will be careful." He said reassuringly.

I smiled and flipped us over and started unbuttoning his jeans. I pulled them down along with his boxers and he kicked them off. He flipped us over again and placed the tip against my entrance. I was so turned on again and probably dripping wet.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and he started going in. I moaned and suddenly there was a sharp pain. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. A tear escaped my eye. Derek saw it and wiped it away with his thumb.

"You okay?" He asked so lovingly and caring. He was so concerned and it was so sweet. I don't think he could get any better.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute." I said.

I waited for the pain to subside and soon enough, it did, and I was filled with an immense amount of pleasure. I needed more friction so I started moving myself against him. He got the message and pushed into me. I moaned. All of my nerves were tingling and I was filled with the most amazing pleasure that I have ever felt. I was in complete heaven.

He kept a slow rhythm, probably thinking that he was still hurting me, when in fact, it was exactly the opposite.

"Harder Derek, faster." I moaned out.

"Gladly." He said.

He increased his pace and I loved it. Soon enough I felt my muscles tightening and I came hard on him. Soon after he came inside me. I moaned loud at the feeling.

He collapsed on the bed next to me. We were both covered in sweat. He pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep exhausted.

I woke up to the sun streaming through the windows. I looked next to me expecting to see Derek. I was disappointed when I didn't but I sat up in bed and saw a piled of Derek's clothes sitting next to me.

I smiled and put on his boxers and t-shirt. I took my heels off and set them next to the bed. I walked out of the bedroom to go find Derek. When I stood up I noticed the soreness in my lower abdomen, I tried to ignore it.

I walked down the stairs and saw him sitting in the kitchen. He looked deep in thought.

"Hey." I said nervously. His head snapped to mine. But he didn't say anything. His eyes looked mad and regretful. Crap what if he regretted what we did. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"I didn't use a condom. I didn't really expect you to show up half naked at my house." He chuckled humorlessly.

"Really? That's what you're worried about?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows. "Derek. There is this thing called birth control. And I just so happen to take it. My mom put me on it when I was fifteen."

Derek let out a sigh of relief. "Well now that I am not worrying about that, last night was amazing."

A smiled broke out on my face. "I'm glad. So does that mean that you aren't mad at me for showing up here, half naked?"

"Hell no. You can do that any time you want." He said.

I laughed.

I sat down in a chair next to him and winced at the pain. Derek noticed. "Sore?" He asked.

"A little." I said trying to brush it off and trying to get him not to worry. But I'm pretty sure he saw right past it. "Okay, a lot." I admitted.

"I thought so. It will go away in a few hours." He said. "And I have to admit you look pretty hot in my clothes."

"Really? Well they are pretty comfortable." I said.

Derek chuckled.

Then I remembered school. And Scott.

"Shit. What time is it?" I asked.

He looked at his phone. "Five after seven." He answered.

"Shit I need to get home. Dammit Scott's home. What the hell am I supposed to tell him?" I stood up and began pacing ignoring the pain.

Derek stood up and grabbed my shoulders, stopping me from moving. "Relax." He said. "I will drive you home. And as for Scott, he was going to find out sooner or later and besides, you smell like me, and sex. And you are wearing my clothes. Scott would eventually put two and two together." Derek said. I was freaking out. Then I realized something. He gets to fuck his girlfriend so why can't I fuck Derek?

"Yeah you're right. I need to get home. I need a shower." I said.

He nodded and grabbed his keys and started walking towards the door.

"Wait." I said. He turned to look at me with confusion. "I need my heels, and bra, and underwear."

"I think I pretty much destroyed the underwear." He smirked.

"Well the bra was forty bucks so I need that and the heels." I said, walking up the stairs. I quick grabbed my heels, but I couldn't find my bra. "Where the hell did you throw my bra Derek?" I yelled down to him. But then I found it in the corner of the room. "Never mind, I found it." I said. I heard him chuckle.

I walked downstairs and got into his car. He followed me. He started the car and drove to my house. I was nervous about Scott finding out. But there was no other way to explain how I smelt or why I was gone all night. God I'm freaking out.

Derek grabbed my hand probably seeing how freaked out I was. I smiled at him and calmed down a little. He pulled up to my house and I wouldn't get out.

"Can you come in with me?" I asked Derek. "I don't want to face my brother's wrath alone."

"Sorry babe. You're on your own here." He said.

I sighed and got out of the car. I waved to Derek and he drove away.

I walked to the door and opened it with the spare key hidden in one of the plants by the door.

I walked in and started to walk to my room. I had to pass the living room to get to the steps and Scott was sitting in the living room. He was facing away from me.

"Where the hell have you been?" Scott said in a voice that made me pretty scared.

"Out." I said quietly.

"All night?" He asked still not looking at me

"Yeah." I said.

Scott inhaled and snapped his head to look at me. Shit. I'm busted. He looked at what I was wearing and that just confirmed what he was thinking. His eyes turned gold with anger.

"You smell like Derek and sex, and you're wearing his fucking clothes." He growled.

"Scott calm down." I said.

He took a deep breath and his eyes turned back to normal.

"I'm going to kill him." Scott said.

"No you aren't Scott. Do you see me going to kill Allison because she slept with you?" I asked.

"That's different." Scott said.

"No it's not." I said.

"Don't let it happen again." Scott said through clenched teeth. I nodded to appease him. I was definitely not going to never have sex with Derek again because that was amazing.

"I am going to get ready for school." I said.

I went into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. I was pretty much glowing. I smiled and felt in total bliss. I looked at my neck and saw that there was hardly any marks. How did he make it feel that good without leaving a mark? That boy has talent.

I went into the shower and the hot water made the pain go away. I finished showering and blow dried my hair. I put in a cute bun with French braids on both sides of my head going into the bun. It looked so cute. I did my makeup and put on some skinny jeans and a tight V-neck t-shirt with random black and white designs on it. It was casual and cute.

Stiles was picking us up today. We had to leave early because the guys had morning practice. I know my mom said no Stiles, but you can't really get rid of Stiles.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my backpack. I sat in the back of the jeep and we drove to school. I was happy and I didn't want anything to ruin my day.

"Maddie had sex with Derek." Scott told Stiles.

The car swerved and Stiles said, "Maddie did what?"

He looked in the rear view mirror at me then back at the road.

"What the fuck is happening to the world?" Stiles mumbled.

We pulled into the school parking lot. Stiles and Scott were talking about the underground show that was going on. And they were trying to get tickets. I already got my ticket because I have connections and I'm awesome like that.

We got out of the jeep and started walking towards the building.

"Hey." We heard a voice behind us. The three of us turned around and saw Matt.

"You guys know why no one is getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?" He asked.

"Forget about it. Nobody got hurt." Stiles said.

"I had a concussion." Matt pointed out.

"No one got seriously hurt." Stiles said.

"I was in the ER for six hours." Matt said.

"Hey, you want to know the truth Matt? Your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now." Stiles said putting his hand about six inches from the ground.

God Stiles was being pretty heartless. I stepped up to him and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Matt said. He looked down at my chest. Okay weird. I looked down to see what he was looking at and I saw a purple mark sticking out of my shirt. He didn't leave any marks on my neck but he left them on my boobs. Great.

Matt turned to Scott and said, "So you didn't get any tickets last night?"

Scott shook his head and asked, "Are they still selling?"

"No, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying. I hear everyone's going to be there." He said. Then he turned and walked away.

"I don't like him." Stiles said. "Are you sure about this?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Last time, whoever was controlling Jackson had to kill someone, he didn't finish the job so what is it gonna do this time?" Scott asked.

"Be there to make sure it happens." Stiles said.

I went to the library to get some last minute homework done because I didn't do it last night. I was too busy doing Derek. I smiled at the memory.

During chemistry Scott and Stiles told me that Isaac got tickets for them. I really didn't want to know how or why so I didn't ask. The day went by pretty fast and I was in my happy blissful state. After school we went to Scott's work to talk to his boss about tonight and how we are going to get the kanima.

When we got there we went to the back room and saw the vet.

He held up and bottle.

"Ketamine?" Scott asked.

"Same stuff we use on the animals. Just a higher dosage." The vet explained.

He was also holding up a shot thing probably used to inject the stuff in the bottle.

"If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time." The vet explained. "This is what you will use to create the barrier." The vet said holding up another bottle with black powder in it. The vet continued, "Now this part is only for Maddie and Stiles. Only you two. No one else."

"That sounds like a lot of pressure." Stiles said. "Could you maybe find a less pressure filled task for us?"

"It's from the mountain ash tree. This is believed by many cultures to protect against the super natural. This place is lined with ash wood making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble." The vet explained.

"Okay so we just spread this around the whole building and neither Jackson nor whoever's controlling him can cross it?" I asked.

The vet nodded and said, "They'll be trapped."

"That isn't too hard." Scott said.

"Not always. Think of it like gun powder. It's just powder. Till a spark ignites it. You are who that spark Stiles and Maddie."

"If you mean light ourselves on fire. I don't know about Maddie, but I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles said.

"Try a different analogy." The vet said. "I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind, and then their mind takes over. It can be extraordinary what the skill of your own mind power can tarnish." The vet said.

"Force of will." Stiles said to himself.

"Hey, if this if going to work you two, you have to believe it. You two have to become one with each other and then use your combined power. You two should spend as much time as you can before tonight." He said.

After that, we left we dropped Scott off at home and I went with Stiles. We went to his house to drop off his school stuff. After we were done, we went back outside and saw Stiles' dad. I haven't seen him in a while and I was excited to see him.

Right when he got out of his car, I knew something was wrong. He was usually the fun happy person I could rely on. He was like a father to me after mine left and I love him like a father and he thinks of me and treats me like a daughter.

Stiles ran past him and said, "Hey, can't talk, got to run." But Stiles stopped as soon as he saw that his dad looked sad.

"Hey wait, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. I knew that it wasn't nothing. I could see it in his eyes. He looked so sad and lost and it made me want to cry.

"Where's your gun?" Stiles asked.

"I left it at the station, along with my badge." Mr. S. said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Don't worry. You know what; we'll talk about this later." He said.

"Dad." Stiles said.

"Don't worry about it." Mr. S. said. He looked so lost; I have never seen him look like that.

"Dad!" Stiles said louder.

Mr. S. sighed and started explaining what was wrong. "It was decided that the son of a police chief stealing police property and having a restraining order filed against him by one of the town's most respected attorneys did not reflect well on the county."

"They fired you?" I said. My voice cracked at the end.

"No. It's a leave of absence, it's temporary."

"Did they say it was temporary?" Stiles asked.

"Actually no. It's fine, don't worry about it. We're going to be fine." Mr. S. said. He turned to go inside. I ran up to him and hugged him. He looked like he needed a hug. I started crying.

"But you're the best police chief ever." I said.

"Thanks Maddie." He said. My throat closed up and I couldn't say anything else. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. I let go of him and he turned to walk away.

"Dad!" Stiles said. He turned to look at Stiles. "I don't get it. Why aren't you angry?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just don't want to feel worse than I already do, by yelling at the people I care about." He looked down at me, then back to Stiles. Then he turned and walked in the house. The garage door closed and I walked back over by Stiles.

I had tears down my face by now. "God." Stiles said.

He pulled me into a hug and I cried in his chest. "He looked so sad." I said.

"I know." Stiles said.

"He hasn't looked that lost since your mom." I said.

"I know Maddie." Stiles said. Stiles let me cry it out. I cried for how sad the person I think as a father is. I remembered how lost and sad he looked when his wife died. It's exactly what he looks like now. He loved his job.

"It's our fault." I said pulling away from Stiles.

"I know." Stiles said.

"Stop saying that." I said.

Stiles looked down at me and you could see the pain and guilt on his face. I wiped my tears away and said, "Come on, we need to go and get Scott." I said.

Stiles nodded and got in the car. We drove and picked up Scott and drove to the warehouse that the party was in. Stiles parked the car and we got out. Scott and Stiles went to the trunk to get out the garbage bags of black powder and I stayed in the front seat. I could still hear what they were saying.

"You okay?" I heard Scott ask Stiles.

"Yeah why?" Stiles said.

"Well you didn't say anything on the ride here." Scott pointed out.

"No I'm fine." Stiles said. I knew that he wasn't but I didn't want to really say anything. "Let's grab the other bag."

"I can't, remember, he said you and Maddie had to do it alone." Scott said.

"Okay this plan is really starting to suck." Stiles said.

I stopped listening after that all I could think about was Stiles' dad. But I knew that I needed to focus on this so I got out of the car and went to help Stiles with the bags.

"Where did Scott go?" I asked Stiles after noticing that he wasn't there anymore.

"I don't know, probably to do his part of the plan." Stiles said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's just get this done." He said pulling the last bag out of the truck.

I nodded and grabbed the bags and we started making a line around the building.

Soon we were almost done. Stiles was the one pouring the powder down and I was carrying the bags. We had about fifty feet to go and we ran out of powder. There was only a little left.

"Dammit. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I will call Scott." Stiles said.

He dialed his phone and it went to voice mail. Stiles started leaving a message. "Scott pick up. Pick up now. Look, we got like fifty feet of ash left and I'm out. Okay? So you got to get your wolf ass down here to help us cause we don't know what to do and we're just standing out here." Then I heard gun shots from behind us. Me and Stiles turned around and Stiles continued talking. "And I hear gun fire and werewolves, and I'm standing here like a freaking idiot with Maddie and a hand full of magic fairy dust. And I don't have enough. Okay?" Then he hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

"What are we going to do?" Stiles asked me.

"He said that we have to believe. Okay so you take half and go to the other side and walk with it. Okay?" I nodded as he poured half of it in my hand.

I walked fifty feet away and said to myself, "Okay Maddie, just believe. Picture it. Imagine it working." I took a deep breath pictured it in my head. I pictured the line being complete. I closed my eyes and started walking forward. I made it a few feet and then I ran out. I sighed and opened my eyes. I looked at the ground and saw that the line was complete. Hell yeah. Score one for Maddie and Stiles.

I ran over to Stiles and smiled. "Yes!" He yelled.

Then he started jumping around like an idiot and I did too. I ran up and hugged Stiles.

"Okay let's go where Erica and Isaac were supposed to put Jackson." He said.

I nodded and we walked around to a door and Stiles opened it. Erica and Isaac turned to attack us.

"Whoa whoa whoa, it's just us. Freaks." Stiles said.

I walked in and shut the door behind me and Stiles. We turned to Jackson. He was sitting in a chair looking like he was sleeping.

"He okay?" Stiles asked.

Isaac walked up to him and said, "Well, let's find out." He raised his hand to punch him, but Jackson's arm came up first. He grabbed Isaac's wrist and squeezed it. Only his arm moved. He didn't even open his eyes. It was pretty freaking creepy. I could hear Isaac's bones breaking and Isaac collapsed in pain.

Jackson finally let go of him and Isaac walked back by us.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again." Stiles said.

"I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out?" Isaac said, still clutching his arm in pain.

"Well apparently this is all we're going to get." Stiles said. "So let's just hope that whosever controlling him just decides to show up tonight."

Suddenly Jackson's eyes snapped open. But I could tell this wasn't Jackson, it was whoever was controlling him. His eyes scared the crap out of me and I shrank back into Stiles. He put his arm around my shoulder protectively.

"I'm here." A scary deep version of Jackson's voice said. We all looked at him. "I'm right here with you." Okay officially scary and creepy.

Stiles walked up to him leaving me behind. Okay all sense off protection just vanished. Thanks a lot Stiles.

"Jackson is that you?" Stiles asked crouching down in front of him.

"Yes. We're all here." He said.

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles asked.

"Only the ones that are murderers." The person controlling Jackson said. So the kanima only does kill murderers. We were right. But were all of the people murderers that he killed?

"So all the people you killed so far . . ." Stiles started.

"Deserved it." Jackson finished.

"See we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers." Stiles said. "So the people that you killed are all murderers?"

"All of them." He said.

"Who did they murder?" Stiles asked.

"Me."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"They murdered me." He clarified.

Stiles looked back at us with confusion written across his face. I backed into the wall. Jackson's eyes turned gold with black slits.

"They murdered me." He said again.

Stiles got up and went back to stand by me. Jackson started turning into the kanima.

"Ketamine. More ketamine. The man needs ketamine." Stiles said.

"We don't have anymore." Isaac said holding up the empty bottle to show Stiles.

"You used the whole bottle?" Stiles asked.

I looked at Jackson and saw the he was standing up and getting ready to come towards us. I tapped Stiles' shoulder and he looked at Jackson. Jackson hissed at us and his head started shacking vigorously back and forth.

"Okay let's go." Stiles said.

We ran out of the room and stood trying to hold the door closed. But the kanima broke through the wall and ran away. We saw that he ran into the warehouse where the party was and he chased after him.

After a while of searching we lost him. Me and Stiles went outside because everyone was clearing out.

Soon after we got outside Derek came up to us. "Hey um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside." Stiles said to him. "But its . . ." Stiles started but them Isaac and Erica came out of the building Isaac hand blood on his shirt. They tried to walk over to us, but they stopped at line of ash. Isaac crouched down by it to see what it was. They couldn't get past it.

"Oh my god it's working." Stiles said. "Yes!" Then he turned to Derek and said, "I did something."

"Hey, we did something." I said to Stiles. God, just like him to take all of the credit.

"Scott." Derek said. My head turned to look at him in confusion. "Break it." He said to Stiles.

"What. No way." Stiles said.

"Scott's dying." Derek shouted at Stiles. What? Scott was dying?

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked.

"Look Stiles, I just know. Break it." Derek shouted at Stiles.

Stiles leaned down and broke the line of ash.

Derek was about to run away, but I grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked at me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I am going to save your brother's life." Derek said.

"I am going with you." I said.

"Ugh fine. Come on." He growled out. He ran into the building and I ran after him. At least I wasn't wearing heels, which would have been bad.

We ran up to one of the doors and Derek flew it open. I followed him in. There was some sort of smoke in the air and I saw my brother lying on the floor. Then I saw Mrs. Argent come up behind Derek.

"Derek!" I yelled. He turned around and Mrs. Argent stabbed him. Derek knocked the knife out of her hand and continued fighting her. I ran over and knelt next to Scott.

"Scott, Scott, please don't die. Please." I said sobbing. I laid my head on his back and continued sobbing barely aware of Derek and Allison's mom fighting.

I looked up and saw Derek bite her on the shoulder and she ran out of the room. Derek knelt down next to me and pulled me off Scott. I stood up and saw Derek grab Scott and drag him out of the room.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked Derek.

"We need to take him to the vet. He can hopefully help him." Derek said walking towards his car.

"What if he can't?" I cried.

Derek didn't say anything. He threw Scott in the back of his car and I got in the passenger seat. Derek got in and started the car.

He sped off to the animal clinic. The vet was already there waiting for us. I didn't know how he knew that we needed his help. Derek grabbed Scott and ran into the building.

The vet led us to the back room and Derek set Scott on the table and started asking Derek questions about what happened. Derek answered them and the vet started working on him.

I was crying and pacing fearing for my brother's life.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know." The vet answered calmly.

"How do you not know?" I shouted at him.

"Maddie you need to calm down." The vet said to me.

I sighed and sat down next to Derek. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him.

The vet said Scott's name and he woke up. I jumped up and went to stand by him. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up. I hugged him and he put and arm around me. I cried into his chest.

I heard Derek say thank you to the vet and he walked out of the room.

"I thought you were going to die." I said.

"Maddie. I'm okay." Scott said.

Scott tried to stand up but I wouldn't let go of him. He finally managed to get me off of him and he turned to Derek and said, "Thanks for helping me." Scott said.

"No problem." Derek said. "I should go."

"No." I said. "I need to talk to you." I looked at Scott then back to Derek and said, "Alone."

"Fine. But you better be home in 20 minutes." Scott said. We walked out of the animal clinic and Stiles' jeep was there. When did he get here? Scott got in the jeep and Stiles drove off.

I sighed and turned to Derek. "What are we now?" I asked him

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I like you. We had sex last night. What am I to you? Am I your friend? Your fuck buddy? Your girlfriend?" I asked.

He came up to me and pushed me against his car. He leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away way too soon and said, "We don't need titles right now. I care about you too." Then he leaned down and kissed me so much softer. He pressed his lips to mine and pulled away. "Our twenty minutes are up." He said.

I nodded and he pulled away. He walked around to the driver's side and got in the car. I got in too and he drove to my house.

We pulled up to my house and I got out. He said bye and then drove down the street. I watched after him, sighed and walked into the house.

AN: So that is chapter 9 I hope you like it, and make sure to review and tell us what you think. This is also the longest chapter so far with over eight thousand words.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey guys. I know that we haven't updated in forever. Sorry about that. It was just the episode "Party guessed." We had no idea what to do with it and how to write it into our story. Now that the episode "fury" aired, we know what to do with the next two chapters. So here is chapter 10. We are in the double digits now, it's so exciting. :) Okay so here is chapter ten and don't forget to review and tell us what you think. We always love to hear suggestions and ideas to make our story better.

Oh and we have posted outfit pictures from chapter 10 on the profile at the bottom so look at those also.

Chapter 10: Party Guessed

After Derek turned the corner, I went into the house. Once I got inside I saw Scott running out of the house.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he made his way to his car.

"I need to talk to Derek." He said.

"Well he just left." I pointed out. Scott got into his car. I opened the passenger side door and got in. Scott didn't say anything, he just drove off in the direction of the abandoned train station that Derek was staying at.

After a little while of driving, we were outside the entrance to the building. I got out of the car and we saw Derek standing next to the door. Me and Scott walked up to him and he motioned for us to walk inside.

"I think we need a new plan. There is so much that has changed. You have been saying that the kanima is unpredictable and dangerous, and tonight we saw that." Scott said. We started walking towards one of the trains.

"I'm not saying that we need a new plan. Because next time one of us is going to be too hurt to heal." Derek said. We entered the train and Derek sat on one of the benches and I sat next to him. Scott was leaning on one of the rails in front of us.

"I get it. We can't save Jackson." Scott said. I was really hoping that this kanima thing wouldn't be permanent for Jackson. I was hoping that, like werewolves, he could find some way to control it or he could find a way to cure it. Jackson might have been a jerk before, but he's my friend and deep down, he was a pretty nice guy.

"We can't seem to kill him either." Derek said. "I've seen a lot of things." He looked over at us and continued, "I've never seen anything like this." Derek's voice sounding sad and distant. "And every new moon's just going to make him stronger."

"Then how do we stop him?" Scott asked.

Derek shrugged and said, "I don 't know." Wow. I have never seen Derek without an answer to something. He always knew what to say and he always had a plan, and now he just doesn't. "I don't even know if we can." He continued.

"Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it." Scott said.

"I'm the one who turned him." Derek said starting at nothing in particular ahead of us. "It's my fault."

I hated that he felt guilty. He couldn't have known that any of this was going to happen. He couldn't have predicted that Jackson would turn out like this and he sure as hell shouldn't feel guilty about it.

"It's not your fault." I said, putting my hand on his forearm which was resting on his leg. He looked at me and I continued, "You shouldn't be blaming yourself. You couldn't have know that this was going to happen."

"Maddie's right. You didn't turn him into this. This happened because of something in his past. Right?" Scott said.

"That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple." Derek said to Scott.

"What do you mean? "Scott asked. "What are you not telling me?"

"Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?" Derek asked Scott.

"Well you kind of always seem like you are." I said to him.

He turned to looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. "Well maybe I do it to protect you. Both of you."

"Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?" Scott asked.

Derek sighed and said, "Go home Scott. Take your sister with you. She needs sleep and you need to heal. Make your friends are safe, because the full moon's coming and with the way things are going, I've got a feeling that it's going to be a rough one."

Scott turned to leave and looked back at me silently telling me to follow him. I didn't move and he sighed and said, "Fine, whatever, stay." Then he looked at Derek and said, "Keep her safe." Derek nodded and Scott turned and walked out of the building.

I turned to face Derek sitting cross-legged on the bench and he turned his head to look at me. We didn't say anything. After a while I got fed up with the awkward silence and stood up in front of him. He looked up at me with a confused look on his face.

I studied his face and it still looked like he harbored a lot of guilt over this whole Jackson thing. I wanted to take his mind off of it. Like really take his mind off of it. I wasn't sure where all my courage came from but before I knew it, I was sitting on Derek's lap straddling him. My hands were going up and down his arms and chest and I was kissing his neck.

I heard a growl come from his chest and his hands grabbed my hips and pulled me against him. My lips made their way up his neck and towards his lips. I crashed my lips to his and he reciprocated with as much passion I put into it. I parted my lips and pushed my tongue to his. We fought for control and I was pretty determined, but I eventually lost and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the feeling and started grinding against him.

After a few minutes of making out, Derek lowered me to the bench and lifted my shirt over my head and I did the same to his. His lips made their way to my neck and started sucking on it. I moaned at how good it felt and pushed my hips up to meet his. I felt the wetness in my underwear as he started taking off my jeans and I did the same to his. We ripped off the rest of each other's clothes, well I took off his boxers and he literally ripped underwear off. Note to self, buy more bras and underwear, because at this rate, I am going to be out by the end of next week.

We spent the next few hours having sex. This time it was so different, it wasn't worse and it wasn't better than the first, it was different. It was fast and hot and passionate. It was spur of the moment, and it was amazing. I fell asleep naked on top of Derek.

I woke up to someone saying my name. I groaned and rolled over expecting to just roll on to the other side of my bed and silently tell the person trying to wake me up to leave me alone. Instead I ended up falling off whatever I was sleeping on and onto the floor.

I groaned and heard a chuckle. Then I opened my eyes and looked up to where the chuckle was coming from. I saw Derek, in only jeans, standing over me, laughing. Suddenly I looked down at myself and realized that I was naked. All of the memories from last night came flooding back to me and I smiled at them.

Derek handed me the shirt that he was wearing yesterday. I smiled gratefully at him and stood up to put it on. As I was putting the shirt on I saw Derek's eyes glued to my body. I blushed.

When I had the shirt on, I looked at him and asked, "Why did you wake me up?"

"Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are going to be here in a little bit and I didn't think that you would want them seeing you naked." Derek said smirking.

"Yeah well, if they are going to be coming here I should probably get going and let you get to werewolf stuff." I said.

He nodded and I picked up my destroyed underwear that he ripped off me last night. I held them up to him and said, "Look what you did. Do you just have a habit of ripping my underwear? I'm just not going to wear them anymore when I see you because all you do is destroy them." He just laughed at my little outburst. I threw the piece of fabric on the floor, crossed my arms over my chest, and glared at him. This just made him laugh even harder.

Eventually he stopped. Derek walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Fine, whatever." I said. "I should get going I am probably going to have a bunch of explaining to do to Scott."

He nodded and let me go and I put on my jeans, bra, and V-neck. It felt kind of weird not wearing underwear, but it wasn't uncomfortable or anything, just different. I was about to walk out of the train, when he grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall next to the door and attacked my mouth with his.

I pulled away for air and said, "If you keep doing this, I am just going to keep you all for myself the whole day."

"I don't mind that." He said kissing me again.

"I don't know about you, but I really don't want to give your pack a peep show when they get here. And besides I have to go shopping with Lydia today for her birthday party tonight." I said against his lips.

He pulled away slightly and sighed. "Fine. Go before I lose the ounce of control I still have." He said lightly.

I nodded and walked out of the building I saw Scott's car and walked over to it. It was unlocked and the key was in the ignition. I guess he left it here for me. I got in the car and started making my way home. I thought about sending a text to Lydia telling her Happy Birthday and reached in my jeans for my phone. I noticed that it wasn't there. Shit. I it must have fallen out at the train station.

I made a U-turn and made my way back towards the station. I walked in and saw that Erica, Isaac and Boyd were there. Derek was bending down next to a wooden box. He opened it, but I couldn't see what was in it. I noticed that it was the same spiral that Derek had tattooed on his back. I closed the door and four heads snapped up to mine. When Derek saw me, he closed the box. I was pretty confused. Did he not want me to see whatever was in the box. I was getting pretty annoyed that he kept keeping things from me.

Derek stood up and I walked over to him. I noticed that he was wearing a gray tank top. Which he looked really hot in. I looked down at the box and noticed that the spiral was also on the top.

Isaac traced it with his finger and asked. "What is that?"

"It's a triscalay." Boyd said. We all looked at Boyd. "Spirals mean different things. Past, present, future. Mother, father, child."

"You know what it means to me?" Derek asked.

"Alpha, beta, omega?" Boyd guessed.

"That's right." Derek said. "It's a spiral. It reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas."

"Is that what Scott is?" Isaac asked.

"Scott's with us." Derek said.

"Really? Then where is he?" Isaac asked looking around to prove his point that Scott wasn't here.

"He's looking for Jackson." Derek stated. Really? Scott was looking for Jackson? I don't really got why. I could just text him and he would come and hang out with me.

Derek looked at me with a kind of cold expression and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little hurt. But I didn't show it. I just don't get why he has to be so cold to me. I don't get why he has to keep up this big bad alpha thing. Maybe it's so his pack will respect him, but I'm pretty sure they already do. Maybe it's because he doesn't want to show emotions, but on rare occasions he does. I want him to show emotions, especially towards me. Maybe eventually I can break down those walls and get him to let me in. But I can't really do that right now. Not with three other people in the room.

"What's in the box?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." He said. Before I could say anything else he asked, "What do you need?"

"My phone. Um, I kind of . . . um dropped it or something last night." I said uncomfortably, all too aware of the other three people in the room, probably thinking I am some kind of slut that fucked their alpha.

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out my phone. He handed it to me and I put in my back pocket. "Thanks." I said. "Um, well I'm going to go." Derek nodded and I walked out of the building.

Well now I am kind of bummed. He didn't even say bye to me. I mean he could have at least said bye, or something. And he didn't even acknowledge my presence when I can in. What was with that?

Before I knew it I was outside my house. I saw that my mom was there. She was back? Yay! I got out of the car and ran inside and into the living room. I saw my mom sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Mom!" I said.

She stood up and looked at me. I launched myself at her and hugged her. "I missed you so much." I said.

"Yeah. I missed you too. And I am going to let you off of grounding, but you are never to do anything illegal ever again." She said. I nodded and smiled. Then I told her that I was going shopping with Lydia and she reluctantly agreed. I smiled and hugged her again.

I made my way up to my room to get ready to go shopping with Lydia. I took a quick shower and started getting ready. I put my hair up in a towel so it would dry and I wrapped a towel. Then I walked over to my closet to find something to wear. I chose some skinny jeans and a loose nave blue V-neck with tan designs on the left side and on the right arm sleeve. I also put on some gold bracelets, gold hoop earrings and tan heels. By now my hair was dry and I left it in its natural waves. I put on some eyeliner, white eye shadow, mascara, and some clear lip gloss.

I looked in the mirror and was happy with what I saw. I called Lydia and told her that I was ready and she said that she would be at my house soon. I grabbed my white and tan purse and went downstairs. By the time I got downstairs, I heard a horn outside.

"I'm leaving." I said to whoever would be listening. Then I walked out the door and got in Lydia's car. I walked outside and got into the passenger's side of the car. After I was in and buckled, we were off to the mall.

When we got to the mall it was pretty packed since it was Friday. We drove around a bit trying to find a spot, but eventually we were able to find one. It wasn't as close as we wanted but it was good enough.

As soon as I was out of the car, Lydia was dragging me to Macy's. I wasn't going to stop her or protest like I normally would have, because it was her birthday.

"Someone is eager to do some shopping." I said as we entered Macy's and went straight for the dresses.

I started looking at one of the racks. "What color is your dress going to be?" I asked Lydia.

"I'm not sure. Probably something with black and white. I like the completely opposite color thing with black and white." She answered while grabbing a couple of dresses off one of the racks.

"Is Jackson going to be there?" I asked. I was really curious because it was the full moon and Jackson is the kanima. I really don't want him killing someone.

"I don't know. I asked him today and he said that I wouldn't want him there. But why would I ask if I didn't want him there, it just doesn't make any sense." Lydia answered. She looked kind of sad.

"Sorry to bring him up Lydia." I said apologetically.

"It's okay. I know that we are never going to go back to the way things used to be." She said.

"Well let's just forget about him and shop." I said trying to lighten the mood and get off the Jackson topic.

I went to another rack and found a blue and black dress. It was super cute and wasn't expensive at all. I grabbed it and Lydia saw it.

"That is perfect, you are going to look so hot." She said.

Then Lydia grabbed a black and white dress off of a rack. I really like that one and thought that it would look really good on her.

"You should get that one, it would look great." I said. She smiled at me and nodded.

"We need to get Allison a dress too." Lydia said. "She just said that she wanted one that was cute and not too tight."

I looked at the dresses and found the perfect one. It was black and white with lots of patterns and had a black belt around the waist. "How about this one?" I asked Lydia while holding up the dress.

"Yeah that's perfect. Now we need jewelry and shoes." Lydia said.

We walked over to the shoe department. After a while of looking I found a pair of strappy black heels. "Lydia do you think these would look good with my dress." I asked holding up the shoes.

"Yeah there perfect. I found some for Allison." Lydia said holding up some white heels that matched her dress perfectly. I helped Lydia look for some shoes and I finally found the perfect ones.

"Lydia how about these ones "I asked holding a pair of black 6 inch heels. Her eyes lit up when she saw them.

"Those are perfect. They will look so good." Lydia said taking the heels and trying them on to make sure they fit. Once she got the right size, we grabbed our shoes and headed over to the jewelry department.

We found Allison a silver necklace and some bracelets. I found silver dangly earrings, a black flower ring and a black knot bracelet. Lydia got an expensive square cut diamond necklace and a silver bracelet.

When we were done, we headed to the cashier and I got out my wallet to pay for my stuff.

"No you don't." Lydia said to me. I looked at her confused. "I am paying for your stuff." I tried to argue but she just countered every argument that I had. Eventually I gave up and she handed the cashier her credit card. I looked at the cashier, he was kind of cute. He had brown hair and green eyes. But he wasn't as cute as Derek.

After everything was paid for we walked back out to the car and put all of the bags in the back seat. Once she started driving out of the parking lot, I said, "Lydia, you didn't have to pay for everything, but thank you."

"No problem, you're one of my best friends and I wanted to be nice and say thank you for being there for me." Lydia said.

"Wow. Lydia Martin being nice? Hell just froze over." I joked. She hit my arm and we continued laughing and having light conversations. Before I knew it, we were at Allison's.

We grabbed the bags and knocked on the door. Mr. Argent came to the door and let us in, telling us that Allison was in her room. We went straight up to her room and saw that she was sitting at her desk.

Allison turned to look at us as we came in. We held up the bags and smiled. Lydia looked at Allison and said, "Clear your schedule, this is going to take a while."

Allison got up and we walked over next her bed and set down the bags. Allison laughed and said, "How much did you two buy?"

"We just brought dresses and shoes and tons of jewelry." I said laughing. Then me and Lydia started taking out our outfits and shoes to show to Allison. She liked them and then we showed her the dress that we got for she. She absolutely loved it. She said it was perfect. After a while I looked at the time and decided that I should probably go home and start getting ready.

"Hey guys, it's getting late. And we still have to get ready." I said.

Lydia looked over at the clock and, from her expression, I could tell that she didn't think it had gotten this late. "Yeah Maddie's right, we should probably go and get ready. "

We both said bye to Allison and we got in the car and drove towards my house..

After Lydia dropped me off, I went straight to my room with my bags from Macys and started getting ready. I took off all of my clothes and put a robe on.

I decided to do loose curls in my hair so I went into the bathroom and grabbed my wand curling iron and curled my hair. Once I finished the last curl, I sprayed my hair with hair spray so it wouldn't come out. Next I started working on my makeup. I did a smoky eyes look and put on some pink lipstick.

Once I was satisfied with my hair and makeup, I went to my closet and grabbed a strapless push up bra and a thong. When I had those on I grabbed my dress out of the bag and put it on. I also grabbed the jewelry and put that on my shoes. I looked at the mirror and loved how I looked. It gave me and extra confidence boost.

I looked at the time and sat that it was ten thirty. The party started at ten, to it was the perfect time to go. I went downstairs and grabbed Scott's car keys. He left them for me because he rode with Stiles to the party.

Once I got to the party I found a place to park the car and I got out and started heading towards the house. I could hear music coming from the house. When I got to the door I rang the door bell and almost immediately Lydia answered it.

"Hey. Fashionably late as always I see." She said laughing. "Come on in. Oh and here's some punch." She handed me a cup with some punch in it and I walked into the house.

By the time I got to the backyard I was completely done with my drink. I threw the cup away and walked over to Allison. She looked like a lost puppy.

"Hey Allison." I said approaching her. "Liking the party so far?"

"Yeah." She said. "It was kind of slow at first, but then tons of people showed up."

"Awesome, well I am going to go mingle and dance." I told her. I went to dance and I was starting to feel a little out of it. Kind of like I was drunk, but I hardly drank anything.

Suddenly I heard a voice calling my name. I knew that voice anywhere. I turned around and saw Derek.

"Derek. What are you doing here?" I asked very confused. I assumed he was helping his pack through the full moon. That's where he should be, but instead he was standing right in front of me.

"I'm here to tell you to stay away from me." He told me in a cold expressionless tone.

"You don't mean that. You told me that you liked me." I reminded him.

"I lied." He said smiling like it was something he accomplished.

"No. You slept with me." I said on the verge of tears. How could he be saying this to me. I looked around and saw that everyone in the room was looking at me and Derek.

"I was using you. Just because we had sex doesn't mean I care about you. You were just something I could use to relieve some stress. I could never like or care about a pathetic little human like you." Derek said. I saw his eyes turn red as he glared at me.

Suddenly I blinked my eyes and he was gone. No one was looking at me, they were all just dancing like they were before. It was like none of that conversation ever happened. Then I realized that it didn't, I was just imagining it. It must have been something I drank that made me hallucinate like that.

I still felt pretty tipsy, but I wasn't going to let that ruin my night. I went and danced for a little while with a couple of guys that were kind of cute. I was trying to get my mind off of Derek and this was definitely helping.

After a while I decided to find Scott and Stiles because I haven't really talked to them all day. Suddenly I ran into someone.

"Hey watch where you're goi - oh hey Maddie." Matt said to me. Matt was nice and I guess we were kind of friends. and he is pretty cute.

"Hi. What are you up to?" I asked with a smile. I noticed we were in a semi dark corner in the back of the room.

"Nothing. I was just about to leave, but now that I am talking to the prettiest girl in the room, I might as well stick around." He flirted as he leaned against a wall

I blushed at the comment. "Yeah, how can any guy resist me." I joked back.

He put his lips next to my ear and said, "I know I can't." He put his hand on my waist and moved his head so he was looking at me. I knew that this was wrong but I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to get my mind off Derek and all of my insecurities around him. Here I was standing in front of a guy that clearly wants me, even if it's just for a couple minutes. I didn't care that I was clearly drunk, and I didn't think of the possibility that Derek could really like me. That conversation a little while ago was all in my head. But no, I didn't think about that. I didn't think about Derek at all as I pushed my lips to meet his.

I brought my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck as he pulled me against him. I parted my lips and his tongue went into my mouth taking control. His hands went to my ass and he lifted me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him, holding myself up.

When I came up for air, his lips went to my neck, he bit and sucked on my neck, leaving a mark and I moaned at the feeling.

Soon enough I got back into my rational mind. Why was I doing this. I had Derek. This kiss with Matt felt off and didn't feel at all like it did with Derek. I knew that I had to stop this before it got too far.

"Matt stop." I said. He either didn't hear me, or he did and chose to ignore it. And that made me feel really uncomfortable. I unhooked my legs from him and stood on my feet. I tried to back away, but he just held me closer. I untangled my hands from his hair and pushed against his chest. "Matt, get off of me." I said louder.

He finally stopped and backed away. He looked at my neck where I was sure a hickey was forming, but I didn't think about that. I pulled out of Matt's hold and he let me go. Then he walked away and I was confused. He didn't get mad that I stopped him? Well I wasn't really complaining so I let it go.

I walked out of the corner and went to find Scott. I couldn't find him anywhere and soon enough, I heard sirens and someone shouted that the cops were here.

I tried to find Scott and Stiles but I couldn't so I decided to look around the front yard to see if they were there. After a little bit of searching I found then standing near the street looking at something. I walked over to them to see what they were looking at.

On the other side of the street I saw an angry looking Matt, and right next to his feet I saw the kanima. I was shocked and it looked like Scott and Stiles were too.

Matt was controlling the kanima. And he was the one killing people.

AN: So that was chapter 10. Again we are sorry about the long wait but I hope you understand why as we explained it above. Oh and don't forget to check out the chapter 10 pictures. And don't forget to review and tell us what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So this is chapter 11 we hope you guys like it. And now we have the pictures from the whole story so far so be sure to check those out. They are on the profile at the bottom. Please review and tell us what you think. We have over a hundred so far. We are so happy so keep it going.

Chapter 11 Fury

(Maddie's pov)

Matt was controlling the kanima. And he was the one killing people.

All of a sudden, the kanima ran away and Matt got into his car and drove off.

"Well what do we do now?"I asked Stiles and Scott.

"We need to tell my dad. Matt will get arrested and then people won't die." Stiles answered.

"Yeah, we need to tell him." Scott agreed. Scott then looked at me and said, "Me and Stiles will go tell his dad and we will call you if we need you." Really? They were going to keep me out of this again.

"Why can't I go with you?"I asked.

"We first have to get my dad to agree, then we will go down to the station and try to get them to let us look at the evidence. We will convince my dad, and then call you to meet us there okay?" Stiles said. I sighed and nodded knowing that was as good as I was going to get. I said bye to them, then walked to my car.

As I was driving home I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, but I couldn't figure out what so I just ignored it and pulled into my driveway.

When I got into the house I made my way to my room to change out of my dress. I put on come black shorts with a thin white belt and a white top tucked into the shorts. I also grabbed a brown jacket and matching sandals. I put them by the door so when Scott called I didn't have to go into my room and get them.

Right when I set my shoes down by the door, there was a loud knock on the door. I wasn't expecting any one and my mom was working the late shift so she shouldn't be home. Maybe it was Derek. But he was probably with his pack helping them through the full moon.

I opened the door hesitantly and saw Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.

"What are you doing here?"I asked.

"Where's Derek?" Erica growled at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Where is Derek? A little while ago he disappeared. Where else would he go than to be with his precious Maddie?" Erica spat at me. All of a sudden things made sense, Derek being gone and the feeling that something is wrong. Something happened to Derek.

"Look you guys shouldn't be out on a full moon. You need to go back to the train station and stay there where you won't kill anybody. I will find Derek." I said grabbing Scott's keys and putting my shoes.

They didn't say anything as I walked past them and drove towards the vet. If anyone would know what was going on it was Dr. Deaton. As soon as I got there, I saw Deaton standing outside the vet. It looked like he was waiting for me, but I didn't know how he would know that I needed his help.

I parked in the parking lot and got out. "How did you know I needed your help?" I asked as I approached him.

"That isn't important. Let's go." He said. Then he got in his car and I got in mine, following him. After a while of driving, we arrived at the Hale house. I wondered why we were here.

Deaton just walked in and I followed him. There on the floor was Derek. He was breathing, but I didn't know what happened to him.

I ran over to him and kneeled down next to him. "Derek come on wake up." I said to him. "Is he okay?"I asked the vet.

"He is going to be fine; we just have to wake him up." He said calmly. How could he be so calm? Derek could be dying.

"How are we supposed to do that?" I asked, starting to freak out at the possibility of Derek being dead. I have never really thought about it because he seemed so invincible and strong and powerful, but now as I looked at him, he seemed so weak.

Deaton held up a dog whistle and I almost laughed at the irony. Deaton blew on the whistle and almost immediately Derek opened his eyes. I sighed in relief.

"That sound." Derek said sitting up. "What was it?"

Deaton held up the whistle and scoffed at it. Then Derek started getting up and I did to. As soon as he was up he fell back and Deaton caught him and steadied him. I moved my hair to cover up the appearing hickey that I was all too aware of, which Matt gave me. I really didn't need Derek yelling at me or getting mad right now.

"You're going to be weak for several hours." Deaton told him.

Derek then looked down at his arm where there looked to be claw marks and then to the whole in the floor. I wondered how that got there. If my memory served me right, that wasn't there the last time I was in this house.

"It actually happened."Derek said. I looked at him confused.

"What actually happened?"I asked. I was really tired of being confused all of the time.

Derek looked down at me and said, "Peter. My uncle. He was the alpha and I thought I killed him, but I guess he found some way to come back."

I didn't say anything after that. Me and Derek both turned back to look at Deaton. "Don't worry. You're still an alpha. But, as usual, not a particularly competent one." Deaton said as he put the dog whistle back around his neck.

"Where is he?" Derek asked.

"I wish I could tell you."Deaton said.

"Then how about you tell me what you're doing here. Why are you helping me?" Derek said walking towards Deaton in a threatening way.

I reached out and grabbed his arm, "Derek stop. He's helping you and he's helping Scott. Why? I don't know. But you don't need to be mean." Derek just stepped back and shook off my hand.

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life. Helping you was a promise I made to your mother." Deaton said. I could see that Derek backed off at the mention of his mother and his family.

"You're the one my sister talked about." Derek said in a much nicer voice. "She said, you're a kind of advisor?"

"She was right. And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely too right now. What Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price. He will be physically weak. So he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence. He's cunning. He's going to come after you Derek. He'll try and twist his way inside your head. He will pray on your weaknesses." Deaton then looked at me as he talked and Derek followed. "He is going to use her to get to you. He will most likely manipulate her to try and convince you. And he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. You need to be careful Maddie."

"He isn't going to touch her." Derek growled out.

I looked up at him and smiled at his protectiveness, it was really sweet coming from him.

"Nonetheless, he'll try and twist his way inside your head, praying on your insecurities. He'll tell you he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him." Deaton said.

"I don't trust anyone."Derek said.

"I know. If you did you might be the alpha you like to think you are. And unfortunately, the one person you should trust doesn't trust you at all." Deaton said.

"Scott." Derek said.

Just when he said that my phone started ringing. They both looked at me. I answered and Scott told me to come to the police station, then he hung up. Okay pretty weird.

I turned to Derek and Deaton and said, "I need to go. I will see you later." I told them.

They both mumbled okay and I walked out of Derek's house. I got to the car and started making my way to the police station.

When I got there I saw Mr. S's car and Stiles' jeep. I parked next to the jeep and got out. Something seemed really off. I could hardly hear anything, shouldn't there be police officers talking? Then again it is two in the morning. I just shrugged and walked up towards the front desk. It was still eerily quiet.

"Scott? Stiles?" I called out. All of a sudden I saw one of the cops lying dead on the floor. I was about to scream when someone's hand went over my mouth. I couldn't see who it was.

Suddenly Stiles came out of one of the offices and came over to me. The person let me go and I went over behind Stiles and turned to see who the person was. I saw Matt holding a gun to us and smirking.

He pointed the gun in the direction of an office, then back to us telling us that he wanted us to go into the office.

We turned and started walking. Stiles wrapped his arm around me and we walked into the office. Mr. S. was behind the desk and he and Scott turned when they heard us approaching. Me and Stiles went to stand over by Scott. Stiles dropped his arm from my shoulders and it was replaced by Scott's.

"Matt?" I heard Mr. S say."It's Matt right?" Matt nodded, looking really smug. "Now whatever's going on. I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun." God what was with all the irony today?

"You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt said.

"I know you don't want to hurt people." Mr. S said, I could tell that he was trying to calm Matt down, but it didn't look like it was working.

"Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people. You four weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded." Matt said. "One way is trying to dial someone on their cell phone like Scott is doing. That, that could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone actually." He finished gesturing to all of us with the gun. "Now!" He shouted wanting us to give up our phones. For some reason I didn't. I wanted to try calling Derek so he could save me. Scott, Stiles, and Mr. S gave up their phones, but I didn't. "Maddie! Your phone, now!" He shouted at me. I didn't move.

Before I knew it, Matt was grabbing me out of Scott's grip and pulling me across the room. He made us turn our backs to them and I could hear Mr. S trying to tell Matt to let me go, but he didn't listen, not that I thought that he would.

Matt put his mouth next to my ear and whispered, "Why do you have to make everything so difficult. Just give me your phone."

"I don't have it. I left it at home." I said quietly.

"Who do you think you are going to try to call? Derek?" He said pulling away slightly. I tried not to let my face give anything away that I was thinking that, I was actually hoping for that. He must have seen something on my face that showed him that that was my plan. "You were thinking that weren't you. Now give me your phone." I didn't make any sign to move. His lips went back to my ear. "Well then I guess I will have to do a very thorough full body search on you until I get that phone,, so I can make sure that you don't mess up my little plan here." He said as he trailed the gun down the front of my body. I thought about it for a second and honestly I would rather give up my phone than let this creep put his hands all over me. I mean I guess he already had his hands all over me, but that was before I knew that he was killing people.

He held out his hand for the phone. I sighed and reluctantly reached into my pocket and handed him my phone. He pushed me back towards Scott who looked like he was trying to control himself from killing him. He obviously heard what Matt said to me. Scott grabbed me and put me behind him and Stiles.

"Alright, now all of you, come on." We all got up and walked ahead of him out the door. He led us to a place with a bunch of cells and some benches along the walls.

Matt then pulled out a pair of handcuffs and threw then to me. "Handcuff him." Matt said gesturing to Mr. S then to a bar on the wall behind a bench.

I shook my head. I wasn't going to hand cuff the person, which I think of like a dad, to a wall.

"Do what he says Maddie."Mr. S said to me. I sighed and attached one of the cuffs to the wall and one to Mr. S's wrist. I made sure not to do it too tight so he wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"Tighter." Matt commanded me. I sighed and made the cuffs tighter. Matt nodded then pushed Stiles, Scott and me out of the room and back into the office.

As we were walking we saw that there were three police officers dead. I wanted to scream but I just hugged Scott and rested my head on his chest trying hard not to look at or think about the dead bodies in front of me. Scott put his arm around me and started rubbing circles on my back to try and calm me.

"What are you going to kill everyone in here?" Scott asked.

"No that's what Jackson's for." I heard Matt say. "I just think about killing them. And he does it." Then Matt pushed us back into the office.

"Alright, now you are going to shred all of the evidence from this case." Matt said to Scott. Then he turned to Stiles and said, "And you Stiles, are going to delete all of the computer files." Then he sat down in a chair. "And Maddie, what can we do with you?" Matt asked. I stayed back behind Scott and tried to hide from him. "Hmm, I guess you can just stand there and look pretty."

Scott and Stiles started getting rid of all of the evidence and documents. After a few minutes, I saw and the Scott was done. I looked at Stiles and he was pressing the delete key on the keyboard.

"Deleted. And we're done."Stiles said. "And so Matt since all the people that you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first, whatever that means, we're good here right? I'll just get my dad and we'll go and let you continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima."

Suddenly, there was a light that swept across the window. And Matt said, "Sounds like your mom's here McCall."

"Matt don't do this."Scott said, trying to reason with him. "When she comes through the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please Matt."

Then I heard a door open and Matt said, "If you don't move, now, I'm going to kill Stiles first, and then your mom." No. He can't kill my mom. She is the only parent that I have left. What kind of sick twisted person does this?

Scott walked out towards the door. "Open it." Matt said.

"Please." Scott said.

"Open. The. Door." Matt said emphasizing each word.

Scott reached towards the door knob and twisted it open revealing Derek. I sighed as relief washed over me, but it was short lived when Derek fell down to reveal Jackson who was half kanima.

Matt walked up and leaned over Derek, who was now on the ground.

"This is the one controlling him?" Derek asked. "This kid?"

"Well Derek, not every one's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf." Matt said. Wait he knew about werewolves? How? "Oh yeah that's right." Matt continued. "I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas, it's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Except for you Stiles, what do you turn into?" Matt asked.

"Abominal snowman. But it's more of like a winter time thing. You know, seasonal." Stiles said. Only he would come up with a smartass comment at this time. Suddenly Jackson cut the back of Stiles' neck. Scott tried to stop him, but Jackson just held up one of his claws threatening Scott.

"You bitch." Stiles said as he fell on top of Derek paralyzed. In any other situation I would have laughed because I could see how uncomfortable Derek was because he hated Stiles, mostly because Stiles annoyed him.

"Get him off of me." Derek said.

"Oh I don't know Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair." Matt said. "It must kind of suck though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth."Derek said. "Why don't you come a little closer, see how helpless I am."

"Yeah bitch." Stiles said. Then Matt pulled Stiles off Derek.

Matt stood back up and walked over to me. "Oh and let's not forget Maddie. You know I also found something out about you and Maddie, Derek." I was confused. What was he talking about? Matt walked back over to Derek and leaned over him. "I found out what she is to you. You keep denying it but you know it." Matt stood back up and came over to me. He moved my hair and revealed the spot where the hickey he gave me was. "You see that Derek. I did that." Matt let my hair fall back in place and walked back over to Derek. Derek looked pretty unfazed, but I could still see that he was pissed and I knew that Matt was trying to get a rise out of Derek, just to show Derek how powerless he really was. "You know tonight I had my hands all over her. She had her legs wrapped around me. She was moaning at how good I was making her feel. I had my hands running all over that tight little body of hers. And she did exactly the same. How does it feel to know that your mate had someone else's hands on her body. That she was moaning for them and not you." Derek's eyes flashed red and His canines came out. He barred his teeth at Matt and growled. Derek was trying to move to attack Matt, but he couldn't.

Soon Derek stopped knowing that he couldn't do any damage.

All of a sudden I heard a car. Carp. That was probably my mom.

"Is that her?" Matt asked. Scott closed his eyes looking defeated. "Do what I say and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott don't trust him." I said. Matt glared at me and walked over to me. He pushed me against a wall behind Derek and wrapped his hand around my neck. I tried to breath, but his grip was too tight. I could feel my lungs aching for oxygen.

"This work better for you?" Matt asked Scott.

"Okay stop." Scott said. Mat didn't move his hand. "Stop."

"Then do what I tell you too." Matt said.

"Okay." Scott replied. Matt finally let go of my neck and I collapsed onto the ground next to Derek. I coughed and tried to get air back into my lungs.

"Get up!" Matt shouted at me as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I looked down at Derek and he was glaring at Matt. He looked like he wanted to kill him.

"You, take them in there."Matt said to Jackson while pointing to the office. "You with us." Matt said to Scott.

Scott walked out and Matt kept the gun pointed at his head and he held my arm as he pulled me towards the front of the station.

I saw my mom walk in, she was still in her nurse's clothes. "Mom." Scott said.

"You scared me. Where is everyone?" My mom asked. Then she looked up at us and saw Matt pointing a gun at Scott's head

"Mom, just do what he says, he promised he wouldn't hurt you." Scott said.

Scott turned around and lowered the gun, but still had it pointing at Scott. "He's right." Matt said. Then he pulled the trigger and shot Scott in the side of his stomach. My mom screamed and I tried to get out of Matt's hold, but he was too strong. I heard Mr. S call out and ask us what happened. "But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt him." Matt stated.

My mom tried to walk towards Scott to make sure that she was okay, but Matt just pointed the gun at her and told her to get back. Mom stepped back scared.

"Mom, stop." Scott said wincing in pain.

"I said, get back." Matt reminded my mom.

"Mom, please just do what he says." I begged. My mom nodded and backed away even more.

"Get up McCall." Matt said to my brother.

I heard Mr. S try to reason with Matt, but he just told everyone to shut up in a creepy physcopath kind of way.

"Now get up McCall, or I shoot your sister next." Matt threatened. Scott got up and he led us to the room that Matt was keeping Mr. S. in. He put my mom in one of the cells and dragged me with him.

"Please. He needs to see a doctor." My mom said. She was crying now. I don't think I have ever seen my mom cry this much. Well except for when my dad left.

"You think so?" Matt asked.

"Hey you listen to me–"Mr. S started, but Scott interrupted him. "It's okay mom, I'm okay."

"No honey, you're not okay." Mom said.

"It doesn't hurt mom."Scott tried to convince her not to worry.

"Cause' that's the adrenaline." My mom said. "Okay please, just let me take a look at him. I can help stop the bleeding." My mom said to Matt.

Matt turned to Scott and said, "They have no idea so they?"

My mom asked again if she could take a look at Scott.

"Shut up, shut up , shut up." Matt said. "Lady, if you keep talking, I am going to put a bullet in your little girl's head." Okay now I was scared. I knew that if Matt even pointed the gun at me intending to kill me, Scott would try to find some way in stop it, but he probably wouldn't be able to because Matt had the kanima, and that scared me.

"Come on McCall, back to the front." Matt said, when Scott didn't move he said, "After you." Then he pulled me back into the office.

When we got back into the office Scott turned to Matt and said, "The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go."

"You really think the evidence matters that much?" Matt asked. "No, I want the book."

"What book?" Scott asked. I was thinking the same thing.

"The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the whole thing." Matt clarified.

"I don't have it. Its Gerard's. What do you want it for anyway." Scott said.

"I need answers." Matt said.

"Answers to what?" Scott asked pretty confused.

"Answers to this." Matt said lifting up his shirt. On his side I could see scales start forming, just like Jackson's.

"Come on." Matt said to Scott. Matt finally let go of me and led Scott out of the room. I was happy to be out of Matt's grasp, but I was worried for Scott, if Matt shot him once he could do it again. I know that the bullets won't kill him, but they must hurt.

I sat down next to Derek and asked, "Do you know what's happening to Matt?"

"Yeah, but the books not going to help him. You can't just break the rules, not like this." Derek explained.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"The universe balances things out." Derek said.

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?" I asked.

"Or because he's killing people himself." Derek said.

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima." Stiles said.

"Balance." Derek agreed.

"Will he believe us if we tell him that." I asked.

"Not likely." Derek said.

"He's going to kill all of us when he gets that book isn't he?" Stiles asked.

"Yup." Derek said.

"Alright so what do we do? Do we just sit here and wait to die." Stiles asked.

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster." Derek said. "Like triggering the healing process.

"Like how?" Stiles asked. Then I looked down at Derek's leg and saw that he had his claws out and was trying to push them into my leg.

"That's gross." Stiles said.

"How long is that going to take?" I asked Derek.

"I don't know. It would go faster if there was more to heal." Then Derek looked like he was deep in thought. "How strong are you?" Derek asked me.

"I don't know why?" I asked confused.

"Are you strong enough to break my arm?" Derek asked.

"No, not going to happen. I'm not going to break your arm." I said.

"Look, I will tell you how to break it, then I will tell you how to reset it so I won't have to break it again later." Derek said.

"Yeah I don't think so, there is no way that I am going to break your arm." I said.

Derek sighed knowing that I wasn't going to give in. "Fine, then can you at least push my claws in deeper? That will make it go faster." Derek said pleading me with his eyes.

"Fine." I said. I wanted to get this over with, so I reached over him and grabbed his hand and pushed in deeper into his leg. I could see Derek wince and I felt bad for causing him pain.

"That's disgusting."Stiles said.

"So what do we do now?" I asked completely ignoring Stiles.

"Wait." Derek said.

I sighed and laid down next to Derek. I started randomly tracing patterns on his arm to pass the time.

"So is that hypothetical situation that we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" Stiles asked.

"I think so." Derek said."I can move my toes." So this was working cool. Now I just hope the toxin leaves his body faster so he can get rid of Matt.

"So it's working?" I asked.

"Yeah." Derek answered. "I can move my fingers too."

I moved my hand down his arm and grabbed his hand. His fingers wrapped around mine and his thumb traced circles on the back of my hand. I smiled and thought of how simple this gesture was, but it felt so meaningful too.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound off guns going off and windows breaking. I hid my face in Derek's shoulder.

"What the hell was that?"Stiles asked.

"Hunters." Derek answered.

I felt Derek's arms wrap around me and he started to sit up. I guess he got most of the toxin out of his body. I let go of him and sat up too.

Suddenly Scott burst through the door. "Take him." Derek said to Scott. Scott hesitated and looked at me. "Go with them." Derek said to me. I gave him a worried look. I didn't want him to get hurt. But then again, I wouldn't be much help against the hunters, or Jackson. "Go!" Derek shouted at us.

I got up and Scott grabbed Stiles. We walked out of the office and saw that Jackson was right behind us. We started walking a lot faster and closing and locking doors to try to slow him down, but he just kept breaking the doors down. Finally we got to at room with a metal door and Jackson didn't break it down. I sighed in relief.

Scott set Stiles down on one of the chairs and told him not to move, god the irony today. Scott then turned to me and said, "Stay here with him."

"No. I'm going with you. The hunters aren't going to kill me." I said to Scott. I guess he really didn't feel like arguing because he just turned and walked out of one of the other doors, letting me follow.

We were running down one of the halls when Allison appeared out of nowhere, with a crossbow pointed at us.

"Allison." Scott said.

"Where's Derek?" Allison asked. I wondered why she wanted to know about Derek. Then my mind put the pieces together. Allison was looking for Derek. She was holding a cross bow. She had a weird evil glint in her eye. Shit she was going to kill Derek.

"What the hell Allison. You aren't going to kill Derek. He didn't kill anyone. Don't you guys have some sort of code or something." I said.

"Allison. What happened."Scott asked.

"Get out of my way."Allison said.

"You aren't going to kill him." I said to Allison. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt Derek. I cared about him and wasn't going to let that be taken away from me.

Allison didn't say anything, she just pushed passes us. God and to think that she was even my friend. I really don't think there could be any friendship between us ever again.

After she walked away, we heard a loud crash coming from the room where my mom and Mr. S were. Scott was faster than me so he got there faster. By the time I got in there Scott was looking at my mom and she was backing into the corner of the cell. I looked at Scott and saw that he was in his wolf form.

After looking at my mom for a while, Scott ran out of the room. I tried to follow him, but he was running to fast. Then I decided that I was going to try and find him. I turned a corner and saw Derek leaning up against a wall. I walked over to him to ask him what he was doing, but he put his finger to his lips telling me to be quiet.

I stood next to him and tried to hear whatever he was listening to. That was when I heard Scott and Gerard's voices.

"What are you doing here. It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Scott said. Wait, he knew that the Argents were going to do this?

"Trust me, I'm aware of that." Gerard said.

"I've done everything you've asked of me. I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you want, I've told you that Matt's controlling Jackson." Scott said. What. The. Hell. How could Scott do this. How could he betray Derek and me. Why would he even go to the Argents. Why would he work with them? I was beyond pissed right now and by the expression on Derek's face, I could tell that he was too.

"Then leave him to us. Help your friends, your sister. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go." Gerard said.

"I'm going to kill him." I said after Scott walked past us. Luckily he didn't see me or Derek.

"No, I think that I get to do that." Derek said through clenched teeth. "We need to go."

I nodded and followed Derek to his car. Derek got in and we started driving off towards my house.

"Allison wants to kill you." I said trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"She's an Argent of course she does." Derek said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No she is different. She doesn't like what her family does. She has told me, she told me that she didn't want to kill people." I said to him. He just glanced over at me then back to the road.

"It's Gerard. He trained Kate young and he wants Allison to be the same way." Derek said.

"Who's Kate?" I asked. I was getting pretty confused and it was frustrating not knowing stuff that everyone else knows.

Derek just looked at me. I could tell he didn't really want to talk about this, but I wasn't going to leave this car until he told me.

I could see Derek's jaw clench as he said, "She killed my family." I could hear the pure hatred and anger that he had towards whoever Kate was.

"Why?" I asked. I knew that I was probably just adding fuel to the fire, but I was just really curious.

"Because they were wolves, but it wasn't all of them. There were humans in that house, children. But they didn't care, they never will. And now Allison is becoming like them. Soon enough she'll just be using your brother, she'll use him to get what he wants. She will use him to kill innocent people. All Argents are the same." Derek said. I stayed quiet through his little speech. I could hear the emotion behind his voice when he talked about Allison using Scott, and I couldn't help but wonder if that's what this Kate person did to him.

"Is that what Kate did to you?"I asked.

"Yes." He said in a cold emotionless voice as we pulled into my driveway. He stared straight ahead waiting for me to get out. After a while of just sitting there I could tell that he wasn't going to say anything else to me.

I sighed and got out of the car and walked into my house. My mom and brother weren't home yet and I was happy about that. I didn't want to see my brother and I really didn't want to deal with my mom right now. I quickly got into my pajamas and fell asleep.

AN: So that is chapter 11. We really hope that you guys like it and don't forget to check out the pictures for this chapter at the bottom of the profile. Review and tell us what you think any ideas you might have.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Alright, so here is chapter 12. We hope you guys like it and make sure to review and tell us what you think. And don't forget to check out the pictures at the bottom of the profile.

Chapter 12

I was straddling Derek's lap, my lips locked with his as I was grinding into him. I moaned into his mouth as my tongue danced with his. I pulled away for air and he growled as his lips went to my neck. I pressed against him harder and moaned at the feeling of him sucking on my skin.

I pulled his face back up to mine as soon as I got my breath back. I looked into his eyes and saw them turn red, and I could tell that he was losing control. No matter how much he was losing his control I didn't want to stop kissing him.

Pulling away once again for air, I noticed Derek's canines come out. He lowered his teeth to my neck and grazed them against my skin. I was more turned on by this and pushed myself into him.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my neck and felt Derek's teeth sink into my neck

I was jolted awake by alarm clock. I was breathing heavy and sweating and I didn't know what brought on that dream. Then I looked over at the clock and noticed that I was going to be late if I didn't start getting ready for school.

Quickly, I made my way into the bathroom and got into the shower and let my mind wander.

The rest of the week, things have been pretty uneventful and I haven't seen Derek so he couldn't tell me what was going on and I still am not talking to Scott because I am still mad at him for working with the Argent's.

I have also been thinking a lot about what Matt said to Derek. He said something about mates and I didn't know what that meant. Wasn't it sort of a lifetime bond between two people or something? Oh and speaking of Matt, he is dead. Someone killed him. So that was pretty much a shocker, but now we had to find out who was controlling the kanima all over again. Great.

I quickly finished and got out of the shower. I made my way to my closet and got out a pink button up shirt and tucked it into some black shorts with a belt. After I was done I put my favorite cross necklace on so it hung above my cleavage. I also put on some silver hoop earrings and some silver bracelets. I decided to leave my hair down because I didn't feel like doing anything with it today.

As soon as I was satisfied with how I looked, I ran downstairs and got into Scott's car and waited for him to come out. This is probably the first time I was going to be only a few feet away from him in a confined space. You see, over the past week I have pretty much been avoiding him and doing anything in my power to make sure that I didn't come in contact with him. Now, I knew I was being a little immature about the whole thing, but come on, he did something pretty unforgiveable and I thought I was acting the way that I should.

A few minutes later, Scott came out of the house and started heading to school. The whole ride was filled with awkward silence and tension that you could cut with a knife.

Finally, we made it to school and Scott went to an early morning lacrosse practice while I had an appointment with my counselor. Apparently with all of the deaths and the

runaways us teens needed to talk to someone.

I probably did need to talk to someone, but my problems weren't something that a school guidance counselor could fix.

I sighed as I walked into the office and prepared to endured the next half an hour of her going on and on about how I deal with grief and trying to get me to open up. I wasn't going to do that because if I started to open up and talk about werewolves and kanimas and hunters, I would probably be admitted to a mental hospital.

After about ten minutes of me not really talking, she sighed and said, "You were there when Matt broke into the police station and killed all those people, right?"

I nodded even though she already knew the answer to that.

"And you know that he drowned?" She asked again. And again, I nodded. "And what do you think of all the people he killed?"

"He said they deserved it because they killed him first. That they were the reason he drowned when he was a kid." I said.

"Do you think they are responsible?" She asked me. What was with all the questions?

I looked at her and said, "No. Just because a bunch of idiots dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't really give him the right to be killing people. And by the way, Mr. S. told me that they found a bunch of pictures of me on Matt's computer. Pictures that I'm not even sure how he took."

"And how does it make you feel that he took the pictures?" She asked.

"Violated. Some of them were when I was changing, half naked." I said to her. How does she think I would have felt? I was pretty creped out.

"Speaking of Stiles' dad, one positive thing came out of this." She hinted.

"Yeah, he got his job back. I know he is happy with that now, but we just don't seem as close as we were. I don't know why. He's like a dad to me and now he is just distant. I think he is like that with Stiles too." I explained to her. I couldn't really believe that I was actually talking to a counselor about all of the shit in my life, well most of it.

"Speaking of Stiles how is it with you too?" She asked.

"I don't know, he doesn't really talk to me that much anymore. He doesn't call or text, he just isn't around. It's kind of like that with Scott, but we are kind of in a fight. Our fights don't usually last this long, and it seems like we aren't so close either. It just seems like every one is drifting away." I vented. "I don't think he has been talking to Allison either, but I'm pretty sure that's her choice. Her mom dying hit her pretty hard and I am not really her friend anymore. But I guess now her and her dad are closer, which I'm not sure is a good thing." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"And what about Jackson? You two were friends right?" She asked.

"Yeah sort of, but now he isn't really acting like himself." I said trying not to give too much away. "Lydia is probably the one acting the most normal." I said with a chuckle.

"And what about you Maddie?" She asked.

"Well I'm fine. Except for the not sleeping and the dreams that turn into nightmares. And the horrible feeling that everything is falling apart around you and you can't do anything to stop it." I said. I really wanted to get the topic off of me, but I knew that it was why I was here.

"And what if you could do something to stop it." She asked.

"Everything I try just keeps making it worse and worse. It's like I'm going through hell. What and I supposed to do?" I asked, hoping that maybe she could help a little and maybe I could get some advice on how to rebuild my life that has completely fallen apart.

"Think about something Winston Churchill once said, if you're going through hell, keep going."

The rest of the day was uneventful. I went through my classes trying to ignore Scott. Once I tried to talk to Stiles but there was just tension and it was awkward. I wasn't used to this. Usually everything was so easy with me and Stiles. He was my best friend. And now, I don't know what we are.

When I got home, I quickly made my way to my room. My mom was at work so the house would be pretty quiet. Except for Scott, which I was still trying to ignore.

I went to my room and turned on my iPod and started listening to some music. After a while, I started thinking. I knew that I was mad at Scott for trusting Gerard and the Argent's, but I guess it was just so they wouldn't kill him.

I decided to go and talk to Scott and tell him that I wasn't mad anymore and start trying to rebuild everything around me.

When I got into his room, I saw Gerard sitting in chair. I was really confused. Why would he be here? Especially in my brother's room?

Then I looked up and saw the kanima. He was holding my mom in the air. At first I was confused, then all of the pieces fit together. Gerard was the one controlling the kanima, and now the kanima had my mom.

I heard the shower stop and soon Scott came out of his bathroom. He looked around and took in the scene before him.

Gerard turned to Scott and said, "As you can see Scott, there have been some rather interesting developments. I think we should catch up. Scott's hand snapped down and I saw his claws come out. Gerard looked unfazed as he said, "Come on Scott. Let's be realistic about who's got the upper hand here."

"Let her go." Scott said in a low voice.

"Can't do that." Gerard said. "But, let her live? That's up to you?" Why did my mom always have to get dragged into this. She has nothing to do with this. All she ever did was love us and take care of me and Scott and this is how we are repaying her? We are the worst kids ever.

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"I want to talk." He said. Seriously, he just came here to talk? "You haven't been answering your phone." He continued.

"Let her go, and we can talk about whatever you want." Scott said trying to reason with him.

Gerard stood up. "I want the same thing that I have always wanted. I want Derek and his pack."

"You have them all in hiding, how am I supposed to know where they are?" Scott asked. I knew that he didn't know where they were, but I did. And I wasn't going to share that information with anyone.

"I'm sure with the proper motivation, you could get him out of hiding." Gerard said, glancing up to my mom. "As you can see, I now have a new means of motivation. Why do you think I can control him Scott? The kanima is a weapon of vengeance."

"This is about Kate?" Scott asked.

"I didn't just come here to bury my daughter, I came here to avenge her." Gerard said, his voice getting louder towards the end.

Jackson suddenly dropped my mom and she landed on the ground. Me and Scott dove down next to her as she started coughing. I looked up and saw Gerard and Jackson walk out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I don't know what's happening." Mom said breathing heavy. "I don't know what that was or even what you are. But whatever he wants just give it to him."

"Mom, we can't give him what he wants. Scott might want to, but I am not going to let him." I said. I wasn't going to let anyone near Derek. I really didn't know why I was being so protective over him and I honestly didn't really care at the moment.

"You know what he wants, just give it to him." Mom said.

"I don't know if I can." Scott said. I really didn't know how to interpret that. Was he just saying that because he didn't know if he could find him and take him to Gerard, or that he wasn't going to help Gerard.

"I need to get to work." My mom said as she slowly got up. Scott helped her stand up so did I.

Neither Scott nor I said anything as she walked out of the room and left for the hospital. Since things were still tense between me and Scott, the silence and tension was killing me.

"You're an ass." I said breaking the silence. Now I knew it wasn't the greatest silence breaker, but it was true and it needed to be said.

"Look, I knew I shouldn't have trusted the Argents. But they threatened me, they threatened you. Gerard said that if I didn't help him, that he would hurt you." Scott said. I resolve quickly faded when I heard this. I looked into my brother's eyes and all I saw was the truth. He was just trying to protect me, like he always does.

I stepped closer to him and hugged him. "You know I love you right?" I asked him.

I could practically see the smile on his face as I buried my face into his chest. "Yeah sis, I know." I just smiled and hugged him tighter. "Hey I need to get to work soon." Scott said. I pulled away and stepped back. "Hey, later you can come and see Max and see how he is doing."

Max was one of the dogs at the clinic that I had become rather attached to. He had gotten cancer and his owner just left him for dead in the woods. Scott found him and brought Max to the vet. Ever since then I have been attached to him.

I nodded to Scott and he went to get changed and then left for work.

After Scott left I sat around for a couple hours, then decided that I wanted to go see Max. I missed that little guy and I wanted to see if he was doing any better.

I put on a jacket and started walking down to the animal clinic. Since I didn't have a car and Scott and my mom were using theirs, I had to walk. But I didn't really mind getting the fresh air, it was actually kind of nice.

When I arrived, I went straight to the back and saw Max lying on the table. He looked so weak. Scott was putting away some stuff and Deaton was looking at Max.

"Hey Maddie." I heard Scott say.

"How is he?" I asked Deaton ignoring Scott. I was too focused on Max.

"He's still sick." Deaton answered without giving much detail. I walked over and sat on the examination table and carefully lifted Max's head and placed it on my lap.

A few minutes later, I was petting Max and Deaton was ready to give Max some sort of shot, when we heard the bell above the front door ring signaling that someone was here.

Deaton asked Scott to see who it was and he followed him while I stayed with Max. Suddenly I saw Scott and Deaton come back in, but they weren't alone, Isaac was following behind him. I haven't really talked to Isaac and have hardly seen him.

Other than that day in chemistry, he seems like and okay guy. Scott had told me about his past and I felt bad for him, but I haven't really talked to them.

Deaton gave Max a shot and Isaac asked, "Why does it smell like that?" I looked at him confused, but Scott and Deaton just chuckled. I really didn't know what they were talking about. "What?" Isaac asked when he heard Deaton and Scott.

"Scott said almost the same thing a few months ago. One day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better, and which weren't." Deaton explained to Isaac.

"He's not getting better is he?" I asked, my eyes started filling with tears. Deaton just shook his head and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Cancer?" Isaac asked.

"Osteyosarchoma. It has a very distinct scent doesn't it?" Deaton said. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Isaac and Scott nod. I looked down at Max and a tear fell down my cheek. I couldn't handle knowing that this poor little defenseless dog was dying. "Come here." Deaton said to Isaac. Isaac walked over and stood next to me. "I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you. Improved strength, speed, healing, ever wonder what it could do for others. Maddie here has been visiting Max and I can tell that he is always happy to see her, but it doesn't help him physically." Isaac looked at Scott then back to Max. "Give me your hand." Deaton said.

Isaac gave Deaton his hand and Deaton placed it on Max's back. All of a sudden Isaac's veins turned black. He pulled his hand away and asked, "What did I do?" I wanted to know the same thing.

"You took some of his pain away." Scott answered him. I smiled through my tears and looked at Max. I could tell that he was a little more relaxed and that made me so happy.

"Only a little bit." Deaton said. "But sometimes a little can make a big difference.

I looked up at Isaac and saw him tear up a little too. That showed me that he did have a heart and sympathy and I had gained a lot more respect of him.

I carefully set Max's head back down and jumped off the table. I made my way over to Isaac and gave him a hug. He seemed a little shocked and didn't move, but eventually, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

We pulled away and I looked up at him and said, "Thank you for helping him." Isaac just smiled and nodded.

Deaton brought Max back into his cage while Scott cleaned up some more stuff. Me and Isaac leaned against the table while Scott finished up.

"They're leaving." Isaac said out of nowhere. I was confused. Who was leaving? "Erica and Boyd. They want to find another pack." Isaac clarified.

"So why are you telling us?" Scott asked, walking over to stand in front of us.

"I'm not telling you, I'm asking you. I'm asking for your advice." He said to Scott.

"From me? Why?" Scott wondered.

"Because I trust you?"

"Why?" Scott asked again.

"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing." Isaac explained.

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing." Scott said. "Actually I always have no idea what I'm doing."

"Do you want to let me know what you're doing right now? "Isaac asked.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you're asking." He better not be going anywhere. "I have too many people here who love me." Scott said looking at me.

"Well I guess that makes me lucky. Because I don't have anyone." Isaac said sadly. Then he got up to leave.

"Well are you going to go with them?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I will." Isaac said. "Good luck with the game."

"Well thanks, but I'm not going either. I can't even think of playing some meaningless game right now." Scott answered.

"You weren't at practice last week were you?" Isaac asked Scott.

"No I skipped it, why?" Scott asked curiously.

"Then you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" Scott asked.

"Jackson was there."

"What do you mean he was there?" Scott asked.

"As if nothing had happened." Isaac clarified.

"That mean, the game tonight?"

"Yeah, he's playing."And with that Isaac walked out of the building.

Scott finished everything up and closed up the clinic. Scott drove me home and said that he would meet me at the game. I really didn't intend to go to the game, I wanted to go find Derek. So as soon as Scott left I put on some shoes and started walking through the woods to Derek's burnt down house. I don't know why I looked here first instead of the train station, but I just had a feeling he would be here. And it's a shorter walk. It was also starting to get dark, but there was enough light that I could still see where I was going.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, the burnt remains of the Hale house came into my view. The door was wide open so I just walked up the steps and went through the house. When I finally found Derek he had his arm up in a fist ready to hit some person that I have never seen before. Now I didn't know what this person did to make Derek angry, but I don't think he needed to be beaten up by him.

I quickly crossed the room and put my hand on Derek's arm, trying with all my strength to hold him back. I knew that he could probably just throw me off at any time, but I had to try.

Derek didn't move, I even thought that I saw him visibly relax when I touched him. Derek suddenly backed off the man.

I finally got a chance to look at the person that Derek was unloading his anger on. The man looked about mid thirties and he was incredibly attractive for his age. I noticed that his mouth was bleeding and as he pulled himself to stand up.

Derek suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his side. "Let's get something straight, you can't help me, and I wouldn't want help from you."

After Derek said that, he pulled me away and I could hear whoever the man was following suddenly stopped and turned to look at the man.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"My uncle." I was confused. Derek only had one living relative and he killed him a few months ago right?

"The one you killed?" I asked.

"Yeah." I looked at the man.

"Peter Hale." The man said holding his hand out to me. I looked up at Derek, but he had an expressionless look on his face. After a few seconds, I took the man's hand and said, "Maddie McCall."

"Ah, so you're Scott's sister." He said letting go of my hand. I just nodded. He turned to Derek and said, "So who is she to you Derek? Your friend, girlfriend, booty call?" Peter smirked.

"That's none of your business." Derek growled, pulling me behind him.

"So protective. Is she your mate?" Peter asked still with a smirk on his face. Again with that word, mate. I still needed to ask Derek what that meant.

"That also doesn't concern you." Derek growled out.

"Derek, what does he mean by mate?" I asked in a soft voice.

"You don't need to worry about that right now." He answered not even looking at me.

"Ah, so she is. You don't think she should have the right to know?" Peter asked. Derek just continued glaring at him. I knew Derek wasn't going to tell me about it, and I didn't get why. It obviously involves me, so why wouldn't he tell me? I really needed to know. The person that was standing across from me, Peter, Derek's uncle, knew what Derek was talking about. I wondered if he would tell me.

I wiggled out of Derek's grip and stood in front of Peter. "Will you tell me what you two are talking about?"

"I'd love to sweetie, but that is my nephew's job to do, not mine." He said softly.

I put a frown on my face and turned to face Derek. "Why can't you just tell me about whatever a mate is and how it pertains to me?"

"Maddie, just drop it for now, please." I looked into his eyes and they were begging me to just stop trying to ask for now and I decided that I would let it go for now.

"Fine." I mumbled looking at the ground.

"Hey darling, don't worry he will eventually tell you." Peter said. I could tell that he was trying to cheer me up. I smiled at his effort and went to stand back next to Derek.

He sighed and sat us both down on the burnt stairs.

He reached his arm out and pulled me next to him. "What do you want?" Derek growled at Peter.

"I want to help. I'm not a threat to you." Peter then reached over and picked up a shard of glass and looked at his reflection in it. "See, a perfect example. I'm not healing as fast. Coming back from the dead isn't easy you know. I'm not as strong as I used to be. I need a pack, an alpha. Like you Derek. I need you as much as you need me."

Derek scoffed and said, "Why would I want help from a total psycho?"

"First of all I'm not a total psycho. By the way, you're the one that slashed my throat, but we're all works in progress right? We need each other. Sometimes when you need help, you'd turn to people you'd never expect." Peter said. He then walked forward and leaned on the railing in front of us. "You tried to build your pack, you tried to prepare for the worst, you weren't ready. Because of it, Gerard is winning. He's taking his time, he's toying with Scott. He's going after your wolves. He's going after her." Peter said looking at me. "He sees her as the best thing to go after because it gets to Scott and it gets to you. He's relishing in his victory."

"How about you tell me something that I don't already know." Derek said through clenched teeth.

"Oh I'm going to, and it's going to prove why you should trust me. Why you need to trust me. Because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson." Peter said to Scott. I wondered how he would know how to stop Jackson.

"What do you mean, you know how to kill him?" Derek asked.

"Actually, how to save him." Peter clarified.

"How?" Derek asked. He was obviously intrigued by getting to know the slightest bit of information that could help him stop Jackson, and not just by killing him, but he actually knew how to save Jackson. Did that mean that I would get my jerk of a friend back? I sure hoped so.

"There's a myth." Peter continued. "That you can cure a werewolf just by calling out its Christian name."

"It's just a myth." Derek argued.

"Sometimes myths and legends can be true." Peter countered. "Our name is a symbol of who we are. The kanima has no identity, that's why it doesn't seek a pack."

"It seeks a master." I said more so to myself than to either of the people around me.

"And what else goes with no pack, no identity." Peter said to me, trying to get me to understand and figure this out as much as he was Derek.

"An orphan." I said.

"Like Jackson. She's smart Derek. A keeper." I smiled at the complement, but Derek just glared at Peter. Peter turned back to Derek and said, "Right now his identity is disappearing beneath reptilian skin and you need to bring him back."

"How?" Derek asked.

"Through his heart." Peter said. "How else."

"In case you haven't noticed Jackson doesn't really have too much of a heart to begin with." Jackson did have a heart deep down inside.

"Not true." Peter said. "He'd never admit it but there is one person. One young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond. One person who can reach him. Who can save him."

"Lydia." I said. I looked up at Derek and he looked like he didn't believe a word that Peter was saying.

Peter obviously noticed it too. "The best ally has always been anger Derek, but what you lack most is heart, that's why you always know that you need Scott more than anyone. Even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple, yet undeniable, power of human love."

"So Lydia can save Jackson." I stated.

"Yes she can." Peter agreed. "Oh and Derek, you have a great girl here, don't push her away." Peter then walked up the stairs leaving me alone with Derek.

I didn't know what to say to Derek. We sat there in a long awkward silence. I could feel Derek's eyes on me as I looked down at the ground.

Suddenly his hand reached over and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. I just stared into his eyes and waited for him to say something. After what felt like a very long period of time, he inched his face closer to mine and pressed his lips to mine.

AN: We hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review and check on the outfits on the bottom of the profile page.


	13. Chapter 13

******AN: I know that this chapter is long overdue and it isn't as long, but we are really looking forward to starting the new season of teen wolf and we really hope that you review with any questions or suggestions and tell us what you think about the story. Thank you so much.**

****Hope you like the mature content I add, normally Carly does but I did this time.I'm not that great at it. Well enjoy the last chapter of season two. Next up Season three chapter one: Tattoo****

**Chapter 13 Master's Plan**

**(Maddie's pov)**

I was sitting in the back of Derek's Camaro. Why? Because Peter called shotgun.

We were heading to school to meet up with Scott after the game and to tell him what Peter told us about Jackson. Oh and to show Scott that Peter was alive.

Soon enough we were in the school parking lot and making our way to the locker room. Usually I would feel pretty uncomfortable about going into the boy's locker room, but most of the guys would probably be out by now.

We entered and I saw Scott and Isaac talking. I wondered where Stiles was, but quickly forgot and ran up to Scott and hugged him. This probably was pretty weird but I haven't seen him in a long time, and the separation twin anxiety was getting to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. After a few seconds I felt him slightly tense and I let go to see what he was looking at. Turning around, I saw Derek standing next to the lockers and Peter behind him.

"Holy shit." Scott said when he saw Peter. "What the hell is this?"

"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard." Derek said.

"Okay, hold on he threatened to kill my family." Wait, he threatened to kill me? Where was I when this happened? "And I had to get close to him, what was I supposed to do?"

"Come on Derek, lighten up on him. He was just trying to protect his sister and his mom. I mean, come on, have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter said.

"Shut up!" Scott and Derek both said at the same time.

"How's he?" I heard Isaac ask. He obviously meant Peter because he knew everyone else here.

"That's Peter, Derek's uncle. A little while back he tried to kill us all and then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat." Scott said.

"Hi." Peter said waving.

"That's good to know." Isaac answered.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

"Well the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. Maybe even save him." Derek said.

"Well that's very helpful, except Jackson's dead." Isaac said. What?! I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jackson died. Derek and Peter looked just as shocked as I was.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, Jackson's dead, it just happened on the field." Scott answered.

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter said.

"But why?" Derek asked looking back at his uncle.

"Well that's exactly what we need to figure out." Peter answered walking forward. "And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing, quickly."

Scott decided to ride back to Derek's house with Stiles leaving me to drive his car there. He handed me the keys and I started to make my way towards his car. Since it was parked furthest away, everyone was already gone by the time I got to the car. Great, walking all alone in a dark parking lot at night with no one else around. Real great idea Maddie.

I was almost to the car when I felt a hand cover my mouth and drag me to the opposite direction of my car. I tried to scream but it was only came out as muffled moans that no one could hear. I tried struggling the best that I could but the man told me to shut up and be still. I tried to recognize his voice but I couldn't do it.

I was thrown into a car and it quickly drove away. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. About ten minutes later the car stopped and I was thrown down some stairs into a dark room. I quickly stood up and felt around the wall for a light switch and I found one.

I flinched at the bright light but as soon as my eyes adjusted I could see Erika and Boyd tied up by electric wires with tape over their mouths. I didn't have time to say anything to them because I heard someone coming down the steps. The man descending the stairs was none other than Gerard Argent. Great. Just great. I get kidnapped, and by the fucking Argents, and now king Argent is coming straight towards me with a pretty evil smirk on his face.

"Ah, well if it isn't Maddie McCall." Gerard said as he got a little too close to me. I didn't say anything back all I did was stare at him trying not to show any of the fear I was feeling. "Well, the silent treatment. You know that would work, if you could keep it up for a few days.  
But I don't really have that kind of time. So let's just get to the point. What does Derek have planned?" I continued to be silent. He looked like he was  
starting to get pretty irritated. "You know, I could give you a little motivation, how about I have some of my men go pick up Scott and we can torture  
him just like we are torturing them." He said nodding his head towards Boyd and Erika.

"Fuck you." I said in the snappiest tone that I could.

He suddenly back handed me across my check and grabbed me by the throat and pushed me into the wall. "You know, back in my day, young women didn't speak like that. Especially not to their elders. Now lose the attitude." I turned my head away defiantly. He grabbed my chin and made me face him. "How would you like your brother to find you with bruises all over your body, barely conscious and beaten to a pulp?"

I couldn't answer. His hands were digging into my throat slowly cutting off the circulation. Just as I thought I was about to pass out, his hand disappeared and I collapsed to the ground coughing. I looked up and Gerard was gone. In his place was a large man. He was covered in muscle and very tall and intimidating. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up the stairs.

I was dragged into the garage and put into the car that I came in. During the car ride I could feel bruises forming on my arm, neck and cheek. I was dropped back off in the parking lot. I quickly got in my car and drove towards Derek's house.

About ten minutes later I pulled up to Derek's house. I immediately walked straight in and saw Derek and Peter looking at a laptop. They both looked up as I entered. My eyes went to Derek as he studied my face most likely looking at the bruises formed on my face and neck.

"What the hell happened?" Derek said. Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered the fear the Gerard put into me. Derek walked up to me and put a hand against my face and traced the hand shaped bruise on my face. I saw Derek's jaw clench as he said, "Who did it?" I glanced over at Peter and he looked at me with a worried look.

"Gerard." I said. Derek's jaw tightened even more. "After all of you left they took me."

Derek put his hand around my waist to comfort me and I could tell he was trying to control his anger. He led me over to the laptop that he and Peter were looking at. To me it was all a bunch of writing that I wasn't even trying to understand.

After about five minutes of looking at a computer screen, Derek's phone rang. I looked up at Derek who seemed to be intently listening to whatever Scott was telling him.

"They said he's in a transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws.

"Well that sounds sufficiently terrifying." Peter said, not taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

"They also say he's starting to move." Derek said.

"Okay I think I found something." Peter said clicking on a link. "It looks like what you've seen from Jackson is Kanima's beta shape.

"What do you mean; he can turn into something bigger?" Derek asked.

Peter then clicked on a picture and said, "Bigger and better."

"He's turning into that?" Derek asked. I looked at the screen and saw a creäture that looked somewhat like the kanima but it looked bigger and looked like it had more muscle and even had wings.

"That has wings." I said in awe.

"I can see that." Peter said.

Derek then put the phone back by his ear and told Scott, "Bring him to us."

"Look somebody even made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening if we . . ." Peter trailed off clicking on the link. The animation was even worse. It showed the kanima actually changing from its beta shape and it made an awful screeching noise. I jumped back at the noise. Peter closed the laptop and said, "Nope, not at all." Then he turned to Derek and said, "We should probably meet him halfway."

Derek then told Scott to get Jackson and meet us now. The three of us then got up and started making our way to meet, Scott, Isaac and Jackson.

We were almost out of the door when Peter stopped us. "Derek, we need Lydia."

"There's no time." Derek said, but Peter cut him off.

"That's the problem. We're rushing it, we're moving too fast. And while everybody knows a moving target is harder to hit, here we are racing into Gerard's cross hairs."

"If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it." Derek said. With that we made our way to the car and sped away.

About ten minutes later we were parked next to an ally by a bunch of abandoned buildings. I wasn't even out of the car yet when Derek bolted out of the car. Peter and I followed him.

Peter soon stopped and so did I. He seemed to be looking at something so I followed his line of vision and saw Derek running towards Scott, Isaac and Mr. Argent. Why was Mr. Argent there?

Before I could even think about any possible explanation about why Mr. Argent was here, I was brought out of my thoughts by Peter saying, "Someone certainly enjoys making an entranced." I chuckled at his comment.

Then I looked over at Derek and noticed that he was talking. I was getting frustrated that I couldn't hear what they were saying so I started walking towards them when Peter grabbed my arm. I looked back at him with a questionable look on my face. "Stay. Let them handle this."

"Why? They never let me in on anything and I don't want to miss my chance to actually know stuff." I explained.

"Sometimes hanging back in the shadows is a better. You get to watch everything. Neither of us is strong enough to offer any kind of help." He said. I knew he was right, so I just silently stayed at his side.

We were now inside and abandoned warehouse behind a wall watching what was going on inside. The scenes that were unraveling right before my eyes were pretty terrifying and they were dramatic. Gerard wanting to be a werewolf, Lydia saving Jackson and not to mention Scott's notorious plan to defeat Gerard. It was all like it was some sort of drama show that teens watch on MTV.

As Lydia and Jackson were having their moment, I decided it might be time to come out of the shadows. I walked up to Derek and grabbed his hand. He traced circles on the back of my hand, with his thumb, as everyone tried to take in what was just going on.

Relief finally flooded through me, Gerard was dead, Jackson wasn't the kanima anymore, and I was standing here, hand in hand, with the best and hottest man ever, and he was all mine.

The next day I made my way over to the Hale house. There was something different about it. And I'm pretty sure that it had something to do with the giant black symbol painted on Derek's door.

"You haven't told them everything, have you?" Peter's voice startled me from behind. I noticed that Isaac was with him as well.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"Alphas." Was all Derek said.

"What do you mean alphas?" I said as I turned to look at Derek.

"Lots of them a whole pack of them. They are coming." Derek said. Great. Just when I thought life was finally going to stop being so dramatic and scary, this happens.

"You see, that is where you are wrong." Peter interrupted. Rather rudely I should say. "They aren't just coming. They're already here." I couldn't really say anything to that, and neither could Isaac.

I decided to stay with Derek that night. Scott was with Allison, I didn't know that Allison was going to break up with him though.

**At Derek's house:**

"Maddie, are you sure your okay?" Derek asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Yes, I'm fine, the bruises are starting to go away." I replied, smiling.

He sighed, "I just wanted to rip his throat out when I saw those marks on you." Derek replied, eyes glowing red.

"Derek calm down, Gerard is long gone, lets just focus on us tonight." I said, sighing heavily and he just nodded.

I started to undress to slide some pajamas on, I can feel Derek's eyes roaming all over my body. "Like what you see." I said, turning around. I was in my bra and underwear.

"Yes." He answered, quickly coming over to me.

He pulled my body against his and his hands settled on my hips. I put my hands around his neck and smashed our lips together. I could feel his erection against my thigh and it made me even turned on and I could tell Derek sensed it because his breath became shallow. He dominated my mouth with his tongue and our tongues massaged against one another, He brought his lips down to my neck and nipped at the skin which I let out a small moan.

"Derek I want you, and you have too many clothes on." I said, lust filling my eyes.

"I know it's been to long." He said, laying me down on his large bed.

"Take your shirt off." I demanded. He did as to what I said.

I slid my hands over his hard rock abs and he slipped out a moan. I could tell he liked that. I brought his mouth down to mine and it was starting to get heavy. I started to unbutton Derek's jeans and slid them down over his legs, he helped the rest of the way.

"Now you have to many clothes on. "He said, his voice low. It turned me on.

He unclasped my bra and shredded my underwear off, he still had his boxers on so I slid them right off of him and now we were both naked, he started nipping at my skin again from my neck going down until he was down at my center. He took his tongue an went up and down my core, which I moaned.

"Hush, or your going to have the neighborhood here." He, said laughing and continued the abuse on my hot core.

"Ah Derek that feels so good." I moaned.

Before I knew it Derek had entered one finger in me and started a fast pace I was starting to feel my stomach tightening which meant I was getting close and I could tell Derek sensed it, he added a second than third finger and that threw me over the edge and I exploded.

"Wow," I said.

He just smiled. It was my turn to pleasure him. I try to push him over and I think he got the hint. He laid on his back and I kissed him all the way down like he did me. Until I reached his hard erection. I put my hand around him and started to pump him, Derek's hands grabbed the bed sheet so I knew I was getting to him .I continued to pump harder, I took my hands from him and brought him to my mouth and I bobbed my head up and down and started a fast rhythm.

"Oh god, Maddie, Just like that.!" He yelled.

I could tell he was getting close. I continued sucking him until he hit the back of my throat which almost made me gag but I held it back. I sucked a little more and Derek exploded in my mouth and I swallowed the juices.

"Was that okay?" I asked, nervously.

"That was amazing, have you done this before?" He asked, coming down from his high.

"No, I haven't." I replied.

He was shocked.I was still turned on and so Derek laid me back down on my back and smashed our mouths together, I could taste my self on him which made me turned on even more.

"Derek do you have protection, I forgot to take my pill." I told him. and he nodded.

Derek went to the bathroom to grab a condom and slipped it on, he lined himself up at my entrance and pushed in until he was sheathed inside me. I moaned at the contact, it has been long since we done this. He started slow pace at first.

"Derek, Harder, Faster!" I demanded.

"I would be happy to." He said, smiling.

He picked up the pace and went faster, he went out of me leaving only the tip in and slammed right into me, which I threw my head back in ecstasy and I felt my stomach started to feel tight, Derek went a few more times and I came, he came inside me a few seconds after me. Our breathes were shallow and we were all sweaty.

"That was making up for lost time." I said, happily.

"Yeah." He said, throwing the condom in the waste basket.

"I'm sleepy, you?" I asked, with a yawn.

"Yes." He answered.

I cuddled up to Derek's naked side and laid my head down on his chest, with his hands draped across by back and we went to sleep with smiles on our faces. We just didn't know what we were headed for.

**AN: I know that this chapter is long overdue and it isn't as long, but we are really looking forward to starting the new season of teen wolf and we really hope that you review with any questions or suggestions and tell us what you think about the story. Thank you so much.**

**Thanks**

**Wolflover1989 and Carly513**


End file.
